falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2)
Ниже приведён полный список фраз, произносимых персонажами с разными настройками боевых предпочтений при попадании во время боя по различным частям тела. ############################################ # 1000 Wimpy Person ############################################ # # target hit in head # {1000}{}{Мое лицо! Мое лицо!} {1001}{}{Ой! Как больно!} {1002}{}{Ух! Мне нужно положить лед на голову} {1003}{}{У меня оторвана голова! О боже, у меня нет головы!} {1004}{}{Смевть! Вазовву до смевти!} {1005}{}{Меня оскальпировали!} {1006}{}{У меня больше нет лица. О боже, не-е-е-ет!} {1007}{}{Где мое ухо?} {1008}{}{Почему вокруг все так кружится?} {1009}{}{Никто больше не сможет даже смотреть на меня!} # # target hit in left arm # {1010}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1011}{}{Ой!} {1012}{}{У меня рука сломана, ты!} {1013}{}{Господи Иисусе, у меня руку оторвало!} {1014}{}{О боже, только не руку.} {1015}{}{Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит.} {1016}{}{(Всхлипывает)} {1017}{}{У меня сломана рука.} {1018}{}{Как я теперь буду зарабатывать на жизнь?} {1019}{}{Из-за тебя она теперь сломана.} # # target hit in right arm # {1020}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1021}{}{Ва-а-а-а!} {1022}{}{Боже! Моя рука!} {1023}{}{Как мне теперь содержать семью?} {1024}{}{Кость. Какая белая.} {1025}{}{Сколько крови.} {1026}{}{Господи Иисусе, кто-нибудь, прекратите боль!} {1027}{}{Только не пальцы. Что угодно, только не это. Не-е-е-ет!} {1028}{}{У меня оторвало руку. О боже, нет.} {1029}{}{Только не убивай меня.} # # target hit in torso # {1030}{}{Ооо! Как больно!} {1031}{}{Я сейчас упаду в обморок} {1032}{}{Ух!} {1033}{}{Уууф!} {1034}{}{Больно!} {1035}{}{Оставьте меня в покое!} {1036}{}{Охх, больно!} {1037}{}{Я умираю!} {1038}{}{О боже, как же больно....} {1039}{}{Я истекаю кровью.} {1040}{}{Я покойник.} {1041}{}{Господи, ну зачем тебе это понадобилось?} {1042}{}{Кто теперь позаботится о моей семье?} {1043}{}{Почему я? Почему?} {1044}{}{Ну за что ты меня так?} {1045}{}{Я не хочу так умирать.} {1046}{}{Я не хочу тебе ничего плохого. Только не убивай меня.} {1047}{}{Аррргх, моя спина.} {1048}{}{П-постой-ка, где моя селезенка?} {1049}{}{Как много крови.} {1050}{}{Мне холодно и хочется спать.} {1051}{}{Боже, не убивай меня, пожалуйста!} {1052}{}{Я не буду тебе мешать, только оставь меня в покое.} {1053}{}{Кто теперь позаботится о моей семье?} {1054}{}{Не бей меня больше.} {1055}{}{Ты меня убиваешь!} {1056}{}{(Кашляет) Я не могу дышать.} {1057}{}{Какая слабость. Я не могу продолжать.} {1058}{}{Помогите, помо-о-оги-и-ите!} {1059}{}{О боже, о боже, о боже...} # # target hit in right leg # {1060}{}{Ооо, моя нога} {1061}{}{Мое колено!} {1062}{}{Ой!} {1063}{}{У меня ногу оторвало.} {1064}{}{У меня вскрыт коленный сустав!} {1065}{}{Я не могу идти.} {1066}{}{Почему же так больно?!?} {1067}{}{У меня пальцы на ноге оторвало.} {1068}{}{Моя ступня, где моя ступня?} {1069}{}{Я не чувствую ступню!} # # target hit in left leg # {1070}{}{Ооо, моя нога} {1071}{}{Мое колено!} {1072}{}{Арррррггггхххх!} {1073}{}{Я больше никогда не смогу танцевать.} {1074}{}{Я никогда не смогу бегать.} {1075}{}{Я не чувствую пальцы на ноге.} {1076}{}{Кость. Какая белая. А боль такая сильная...} {1077}{}{Как много крови... она повсюду.} {1078}{}{Меня выпотрошили.} {1079}{}{Как плохо. О боже, ну почему я?} # # target hit in eyes # {1080}{}{Ааа!! Мои глаза!} {1081}{}{Мое лицо! Мои глаза! Арррргх!} {1082}{}{Мои глаза!} {1083}{}{О боже, я ничего не вижу!} {1084}{}{Мой глаз вырван! О боже, не-е-ет.} {1085}{}{Только не глаза. Что угодно, только не глаза.} {1086}{}{Я ничего не вижу. Не-е-ет.} {1087}{}{Только не глаза, пожалуйста, только не это.} {1088}{}{Я больше ничего не вижу. Просто убей меня. (Всхлипывает)} {1089}{}{Где же мой глаз? Может, у меня получится просто поставить его обратно...} # # target hit in groin # {1090}{}{Ooooooooo, мои яйца! Ooooooo...} {1091}{}{Оууу... Жжется!} {1092}{}{Урп!} {1093}{}{Оооо! аааооуу...} {1094}{}{Я... не могу... дышать...} {1095}{}{Какая боль, какая боль...} {1093}{}{А мне так хотелось иметь семью.} {1094}{}{Теперь у меня никогда не будет детей.} {1095}{}{Ну почему туда? Почему?} {1096}{}{Жжет, как сильно жжет.} {1097}{}{Кажется, мне нужно присесть.} {1098}{}{Это было нечестно.} {1099}{}{Тру... ус, а-а....} # ############################################ # 1100 Normal Person ############################################ # # target hit in head # {1100}{}{Черт!} {1101}{}{У меня череп раскалывается} {1102}{}{Мое лицо! Мое лицо!} {1103}{}{Я вижу звезды!} {1104}{}{Кто погасил весь свет?} {1105}{}{Фы выфиль мне фубы!} {1106}{}{Эй, я зачесываю волосы на *другую* сторону.} {1107}{}{Ха, по крайней мере, тебе не удалось попасть во что-нибудь действительно важное.} {1108}{}{Охххх, моя голова.} {1109}{}{Кажется, у меня кружится голова.} # # target hit in left arm # {1110}{}{Агггх! Моя рука} {1111}{}{Моя рука!} {1112}{}{Боже, как больно!} {1113}{}{У меня болит рука. И очень сильно.} {1114}{}{У меня рука вся искалечена.} {1115}{}{У меня сломана рука. Здесь... и здесь...} {1116}{}{У меня из руки торчит кость. А-а-а-а-а.} {1117}{}{Я ничего не чувствую. У меня рука онемела.} {1118}{}{Никто не вправит мне руку? Пожа-а-а-алуйста!} {1119}{}{У меня оторвало большой палец руки!} # # target hit in right arm # {1120}{}{Агггх! Моя рука} {1121}{}{Моя рука!} {1122}{}{У меня почти оторвало кисть!} {1123}{}{А-а-а! Помоги мне найти мои пальцы!} {1124}{}{Теперь мне никогда не закончить мою книгу.} {1125}{}{У меня рука сломана!} {1126}{}{У-у, из-за тебя у меня всю руку вывернуло.} {1127}{}{Боже святый! Мне казалось, такой сильной боли не бывает.} {1128}{}{Только не руку, ну почему обязательно руку?} {1129}{}{Как больно.} # # target hit in torso # {1130}{}{Мои ноги, я не чувствую ног.} {1131}{}{Уф!} {1132}{}{Ух!} {1133}{}{Уф! Ребра, больно} {1134}{}{Угх! Как больно!} {1135}{}{Черт! Я плюю на тебя!} {1136}{}{Аргх!} {1138}{}{О, мои ребра!} {1139}{}{Оуу!!!} {1140}{}{Уф!} {1143}{}{Если не очень больно, рана опасная?} {1144}{}{В груди тяжело (делает вдох), пить хочется.} {1145}{}{*Вдох* Почему у меня не получается как следует дышать?} {1146}{}{Очень больно.} {1147}{}{Кажется, у меня внутри что-то сломано. Очень болит.} {1148}{}{У! Что-то в груди оборвалось.} {1149}{}{Почему же это все так болит, черт возьми?} {1150}{}{Господи Иисусе, только не в живот!} {1151}{}{Кровь все идет и идет. Никак не (кашляет) остановится.} {1152}{}{Я не могу дышать, и я кашляю кровью. Это плохо, правда?} {1153}{}{Во мне сквозная дыра.} {1154}{}{Я вижу свои внутренности. Ой-ой.} {1155}{}{Мои внутренности снаружи. Не думаю, что это очень хорошо.} {1156}{}{У меня в легких что-то шипит (кашляет, задыхается) и бурлит.} {1157}{}{Мне стало намного теплее и хочется спать.} {1158}{}{Думаю, мне стоит ненадолго прилечь.} {1159}{}{У меня в глазах темнеет.} # # target hit in right leg # {1160}{}{Ааааагх! Моя нога} {1161}{}{Моя нога!} {1162}{}{Пипец колену} {1163}{}{Моя карьера на танцполе окончена.} {1164}{}{Коленной чашечке кирдык, просто кирдык.} {1165}{}{Где нижняя часть моей ноги? Где она?!?} {1166}{}{Мне больно двигаться.} {1167}{}{Меня ранило. Я не чувствую ногу.} {1168}{}{Как больно! Кто-нибудь, остановите боль!} {1169}{}{Боль! О, какая боль!} # # target hit in left leg # {1170}{}{Ааааагх! Моя нога} {1171}{}{Моя нога!} {1172}{}{Пипец колену} {1173}{}{Я совсем не чувствую ногу.} {1174}{}{Кажется, мне стоит найти себе попугая и повязку на глаз.} {1175}{}{Можешь звать меня обрубком.} {1176}{}{Теперь я никогда не смогу содержать семью.} {1177}{}{Кто теперь возьмет меня на работу?} {1178}{}{Кому нужен такой инвалид, как я? (Всхлипывает)} {1179}{}{Моя нога. Я ее не чувствую.} # # target hit in eyes # {1180}{}{Аггггх! Я ничего не вижу!} {1181}{}{Мои глаза! Мои глаза!} {1182}{}{Мой глаз! Ты за это заплатишь!} {1183}{}{Мне вырвали глаз.} {1184}{}{Кто погасил весь свет?} {1185}{}{Мой глаз! А-а-а-ай!} {1186}{}{Как бы мне хотелось посмотреть хотя бы еще на один закат.} {1187}{}{Лопни мои глаза, я ничего не вижу!} {1188}{}{Как тут вдруг стало темно и одиноко.} {1189}{}{Я все отдам, лишь бы снова видеть.} # # target hit in groin # {1190}{}{Oooooo, мои яйца!} {1191}{}{Oooooooooo!} {1192}{}{Я... не могу... дышать...} {1193}{}{Ээк! Прямо по яйцам!} {1194}{}{Какая боль, какая боль...} {1195}{}{Черт, как больно!} {1196}{}{О детях можно забыть.} {1197}{}{*А-а*, удар ниже пояса.} {1198}{}{О-о-ой!} {1199}{}{О да, это больно.} # ############################################ # 1200 Tough Person ############################################ # # target hit in head # {1200}{}{Оо! Ах ты, сукин...} {1201}{}{У меня нос сломан!} {1202}{}{Я тебе голову оторву!} {1203}{}{М-мать, зачем же по голове бить?} {1204}{}{Попробуй ударить посильнее. Только не намного.} {1205}{}{Ай, ты за это заплатишь.} {1206}{}{О, посмотри, какие птички.} {1207}{}{Это больно.} {1208}{}{Из-за тебя у меня все лицо на хер похоже.} {1209}{}{Теперь останется шрам.} # # target hit in left arm # {1210}{}{Ай, моя рука.} {1211}{}{Это была самая большая ошибка в твоей жизни.} {1212}{}{Моя рука!} {1213}{}{Ха! Я правша.} {1214}{}{Мне хватит и одной руки, чтобы убить тебя.} {1215}{}{Мне все равно не нужны эти пальцы.} {1216}{}{Мне вполне хватит и одного пальца, чтобы с тобой справиться.} {1217}{}{Черт, это сильно повлияет на мой удар.} {1218}{}{У меня еще хватит сил, чтобы стереть тебя в порошок.} {1219}{}{Черт, моя рука переломилась прямо надвое.} # # target hit in right arm # {1220}{}{Ой, моя рука} {1221}{}{Это была самая большая ошибка в твоей жизни} {1222}{}{Моя рука!} {1223}{}{Я уничтожу тебя и левой рукой.} {1224}{}{Ха! Я все равно левша.} {1225}{}{Хочешь меня обезоружить, да?} {1226}{}{Это меня не остановит.} {1227}{}{У меня осталась еще одна рука.} {1228}{}{Черт. Больно было.} {1229}{}{Хмм, теперь останется след.} # # target hit in torso # {1230}{}{Урп!} {1231}{}{Уф!} {1232}{}{Ух!} {1233}{}{Да, вот так ломаются ребра.} {1234}{}{Угх! Как больно!} {1235}{}{Ух!} {1236}{}{Аргх!} {1237}{}{Ох, у меня ребро треснуло, ты!} {1238}{}{Оууу!!! Моя селезенка!} {1239}{}{Да, но я только разминаюсь.} {1240}{}{Вот теперь я действительно злюсь.} {1241}{}{Мне это совсем не понравилось.} {1242}{}{Черт возьми, прямо мне в легкое.} {1243}{}{Только такой червяк, как ты, может целиться в живот.} {1244}{}{Те органы, которые тебе удалось повредить, я заменю твоими.} {1245}{}{Черт, ты дерешься лучше, чем выглядишь - хотя ты так погано выглядишь...} {1246}{}{Это очень дурно. Мне придется научить тебя манерам.} {1247}{}{На этот раз повезло.} {1248}{}{Надеюсь, тебе понравится не меньше, когда я точно так же поступлю с тобой.} {1249}{}{Наверное, я старею. И правда было больно.} {1250}{}{Тебе нужно посильнее постараться.} {1251}{}{Ничего такого, что помешает мне убить тебя.} {1252}{}{Кажется, это было мое легкое.} {1253}{}{Как у меня много крови. По крайней мере, раньше было.} {1254}{}{Черт возьми, больно же!} {1255}{}{Ааа! Вот ты сволочь!} {1256}{}{Никто не смеет бить меня так.} {1257}{}{Как только я отдышусь (кашляет), я тебе покажу.} {1258}{}{Тебе удалось что-то повредить у меня внутри.} {1259}{}{Ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязываешься.} # # target hit in right leg # {1260}{}{Ооо, моя нога} {1261}{}{Чтобы убить тебя, мне не обязательно стоять!} {1262}{}{Мое колено!} {1263}{}{Мое ахиллово сухожилие!} {1264}{}{А-а-а-а-ай!!!} {1265}{}{Можно забыть о фокстроте.} {1266}{}{Я тебя научу, как отрывать пальцы на ногах.} {1267}{}{Сломать мне ногу? Да я тебя разорву!} {1268}{}{Ну и где же жгут, когда он так нужен?} {1269}{}{Так твою мать, больно ногу.} # # target hit in left leg # {1270}{}{Ооо, моя нога} {1271}{}{Чтобы убить тебя, мне не обязательно стоять!} {1272}{}{Мое колено!} {1273}{}{Какое-то время придется хромать.} {1274}{}{Иди сюда, не заставляй меня хромать за тобой.} {1275}{}{Черт, ногу чуть не оторвало.} {1276}{}{Месяца через три приду в норму, не раньше.} {1277}{}{Придется какое-то время посидеть на скамейке запасных.} {1278}{}{У меня есть еще одна нога.} {1279}{}{Ха-ха! Это все равно был протез.} # # target hit in eyes # {1280}{}{Я ничего не вижу!} {1281}{}{Драка с каждой секундой все хуже} {1282}{}{Это и вправду было слабое место!} {1283}{}{Я ни хрена не вижу!} {1284}{}{Сука, из-за тебя я ничего не вижу!} {1285}{}{Я тебе только за это глаза вырву.} {1286}{}{Твою через колено, думай, сука, прежде чем глаза выдирать!} {1287}{}{Вот дерьмо, у меня глаз держится на одном нерве.} {1288}{}{Зато я слышу, где ты.} {1289}{}{Даже не смей больше трогать мои глаза, твою в дущу мать!} # # target hit in groin # {1290}{}{Oooooo, мои яйца!} {1291}{}{Утром я это почувствую} {1292}{}{Тварюга ссыкливая!} {1293}{}{Урп!} {1294}{}{Это тебе ни разу не поможет.} {1295}{}{Мне так и казалось, что ты это сделаешь.} {1296}{}{Оттягиваешься по полной?} {1297}{}{Я сейчас твои оторву и заставлю съесть.} {1298}{}{Кажется, мне нужно присесть. Ненадолго.} {1299}{}{В следующий раз бей сильнее. Моя броня все выдержит.} # ############################################ # 1300 Berserk Person ############################################ # # target hit in head # {1300}{}{Вот это будет шрам!} {1301}{}{Я сейчас обижусь} {1302}{}{Попробуй-ка еще раз, свинья.} {1303}{}{Как меня это злит.} {1304}{}{Я слышу звон. Это твой похоронный звон.} {1305}{}{При моей роже шрамом больше, шрамом меньше...} {1306}{}{И че это было?} {1307}{}{По крайней мере, удар пришелся всего лишь по голове.} {1308}{}{Ай, больно. Чуть-чуть.} {1309}{}{У меня еще осталось *немного* зубов.} # # target hit in left arm # {1310}{}{Меня задели!} {1311}{}{Я справлюсь с тобой и одной рукой.} {1312}{}{Ты мне руку, так я тебе шею сверну} {1313}{}{Тебе меня так легко не остановить.} {1314}{}{Это была всего лишь левая рука.} {1315}{}{Я все еще могу справиться с такой мелочью, как ты.} {1316}{}{Черт, прямо в левую руку.} {1317}{}{У меня локоть выбило!} {1318}{}{Вот дерьмо, еще пары пальцев нет.} {1319}{}{Ты отрываешь у меня палец, я отрываю у тебя руку, черт тебя дери.} # # target hit in right arm # {1320}{}{Я с тобой справлюсь одной левой.} {1321}{}{Это просто царапина...} {1322}{}{А вот за эту руку я те щас шею сломаю} {1323}{}{Мне хватит и одной руки, чтобы избавиться от тебя.} {1324}{}{Еще один палец оторвало. Больно ведь.} {1325}{}{Мне все равно эта рука была ни к чему.} {1326}{}{Это больше, чем царапина.} {1327}{}{Черт возьми, больно.} {1328}{}{Надо будет наложить швы.} {1329}{}{Я тебе за это печень вырву.} # # target hit in torso # {1330}{}{Маленькое кровопускание еще никого не убило} {1331}{}{Уф! Я тебя за это придушу...} {1332}{}{Ой!} {1333}{}{Я люблю боль!} {1334}{}{Я люблю треск ломающихся ребер!} {1335}{}{Фигня какая!} {1336}{}{Арг!} {1337}{}{Ага, вперед и с песней.} {1338}{}{Это все, что ты можешь?} {1339}{}{Ты дерешься, как девчонка.} {1340}{}{А мне казалось, что мы здесь деремся.} {1341}{}{У тебя уйдут часы на то, чтобы меня остановить.} {1342}{}{Ай! Одним ребром больше, одним меньше, без разницы.} {1343}{}{Такая херня, как рана в живот, меня даже не замедлит.} {1344}{}{Вот это привлекло мое внимание.} {1345}{}{Я те с лихвой верну эту боль.} {1346}{}{Ах ты, тупая сволочь. Теперь ты умрешь медленной смертью.} {1347}{}{Было больно. Чуть-чуть.} {1348}{}{Кровь меня только злит.} {1349}{}{Всего лишь царапина. Бывало и хуже.} {1350}{}{Меня едва задело.} {1351}{}{Спасибо. Теперь моей спине намного лучше.} {1352}{}{Надеюсь, это был твой лучший выстрел, в любом случае - последний.} {1353}{}{Ладно, теперь моя очередь.} {1354}{}{Черт. Было почти больно.} {1355}{}{Эй, меня что-то ужалило.} {1356}{}{Черт, немного жжет.} {1357}{}{Мне придется залатать рану, когда я убью тебя.} {1358}{}{Бывало и хуже.} {1359}{}{Посмотрим, как тебе понравится вот это.} # # target hit in right leg # {1360}{}{Люблю этот звук, когда кости ломаются} {1361}{}{Я достану тебя, даже если мне придется ползти за тобой.} {1362}{}{А вот за ногу я те щас шею сверну} {1363}{}{Вот дерьмо! Я не чувствую свою ногу.} {1364}{}{Простая хромота меня не остановит.} {1365}{}{Ах ты ублюдище, да мне всю ногу раздробило!} {1366}{}{Могло бы быть и хуже.} {1367}{}{А теперь поговорим о мести.} {1368}{}{Эта нога все равно плохо работала.} {1369}{}{Пятки горят, говоришь?} # # target hit in left leg # {1370}{}{Люблю этот звук, когда кости ломаются} {1371}{}{У меня осталась еще одна нога.} {1372}{}{Ты мне руку, так я тебе шею сверну} {1373}{}{Все равно танцор из меня хреновый.} {1374}{}{Что ж, наверное, теперь Павловой мне не стать.} {1375}{}{Тебе это будет стоить *обеих* ног.} {1376}{}{Мне такие удары не страшны.} {1377}{}{Я зубами оторву тебе ногу.} {1378}{}{Черт, у меня оторвало пальцы на ноге.} {1379}{}{Можешь звать меня обрубком.} # # target hit in eyes # {1380}{}{Эй, я ничего не вижу} {1381}{}{Я ничего не вижу. Теперь мы типа наравне} {1382}{}{Мои глаза, сука!} {1383}{}{Зато я тебя слышу.} {1384}{}{Ах ты тварь вонючая.} {1385}{}{Я тебя не вижу, но я тебя убью.} {1386}{}{Ты мне за это заплатишь.} {1387}{}{Ты, сука, заплатишь за мои глаза!} {1388}{}{М-мать! Что случилось со светом?} {1389}{}{У меня глаза горят, в душу их мать!} # # target hit in groin # {1390}{}{Ык, мой пах!} {1391}{}{Наглый ход} {1392}{}{Хе-хе, бей, сколько хочешь. Здесь пластина.} {1393}{}{Ну надо же, блин, какие мы недотроги!} {1394}{}{Ах вот как ты хочешь} {1395}{}{Эк!} {1396}{}{Ты, дебил, я тя кастрирую.} {1397}{}{Твою мать, больно же.} {1398}{}{Жжет. Чуть-чуть.} {1399}{}{После такого советую тебе бежать.} # ############################################ # 1400 Robot ############################################ # # target hit in CPU # {1400}{}{Внимание, зафиксированы нарушения работы CPU!} {1401}{}{Внимание! CPU поврежден! Обработка замедлена!} {1402}{}{Внимание! CPU поврежден! Изменение таблицы маршрутизации!} # # target hit in left manipulator # {1410}{}{Зафиксировано повреждение манипулятора} {1411}{}{Нанесен удар по левому манипулятору. Идет оценка урона} {1412}{}{Зафиксирован удар по манипулятору. Пытаюсь компенсировать повреждения} # # target hit in right manipulator # {1420}{}{Зафиксировано повреждение манипулятора} {1421}{}{Нанесен удар по правому манипулятору. Идет оценка урона} {1422}{}{Зафиксирован удар по манипулятору. Пытаюсь компенсировать повреждения} # # target hit in frame # {1430}{}{Удар в корпус. Коррекция повреждений} {1431}{}{Удар в корпус. Начат внутренний ремонт} {1432}{}{Атакован главный корпус} {1433}{}{Броня пробита} {1434}{}{Атакован главный корпус. Коррекция} {1435}{}{Эта единица атакована} {1436}{}{Попытка совершить боевой маневр} {1437}{}{Брззз!} {1438}{}{Незначительные повреждения} {1439}{}{Брззз!} # # target hit in right motivator # {1460}{}{Зафиксировано повреждение двигателя} {1461}{}{Удар по правому манипулятору. Идет оценка урона} {1462}{}{Зафиксирован удар по двигателю. Пытаюсь компенсировать повреждения} # # target hit in left motivator # {1470}{}{Зафиксировано повреждение двигателя} {1471}{}{Удар по левому двигателю. Идет оценка урона} {1472}{}{Зафиксирован удар по двигателю. Пытаюсь компенсировать повреждения} # # target hit in sensors # {1480}{}{Удар по сенсорам! Удар по сенсорам!} {1481}{}{Сенсоры повреждены! Сенсоры повреждены!} {1482}{}{Нарушения в работе системы сенсоров, попытка обойти нарушения} # # target hit in regulator # {1490}{}{Зафиксированы нарушения в работе регуляторов!} {1491}{}{Регуляторы повреждены! Серьезные повреждения!} {1492}{}{Регуляторы повреждены! Изменение таблицы маршрутизации!} # # ############################################ # 1500 Primitive ############################################ # # target hit in head # {1500}{}{У меня в голове полно злых духов.} {1501}{}{Мои предки призывают меня.} {1502}{}{Будет пррелестный шрам.} {1503}{}{Оууууу!} {1504}{}{Моя голова горит!} {1505}{}{Жжется, жжется!} {1506}{}{Как больно.} {1507}{}{Твоя магия могуча.} {1508}{}{Тебе не удастся похитить мою душу.} {1509}{}{Твоя магия не может убить меня.} # # target hit in left arm # {1510}{}{Я убью тебя одной правой.} {1511}{}{Я убью тебя одной рукой.} {1512}{}{Твоя боль будет еще сильнее!} {1513}{}{А мне и не нужно столько пальцев.} {1514}{}{Эта рука и так была слишком длинная.} {1515}{}{За это я отхвачу у тебя обе руки.} {1516}{}{За это я убью тебя медленно.} {1517}{}{Ай-уй!} {1518}{}{Сколько крови.} {1519}{}{Стоит показать это молодежи.} # # target hit in right arm # {1520}{}{Я убью тебя одной левой.} {1521}{}{Что, совсем не умеешь целиться?} {1522}{}{Я убью тебя одной рукой.} {1523}{}{А мне и не нужно столько пальцев.} {1524}{}{За это я убью тебя медленно.} {1525}{}{За это я отхвачу у тебя обе руки.} {1526}{}{За свою руку я оторву тебе голову!} {1527}{}{Хочешь оставить меня без ноги?} {1528}{}{За это я съем твои кишки на обед.} {1529}{}{Ты будешь долго умирать.} # # target hit in torso # {1530}{}{Оууууууг!} {1531}{}{У меня внутри все горит!} {1532}{}{Мои кишки горят!} {1533}{}{Духи моей жизни покидают меня.} {1534}{}{Меня разорвало!} {1535}{}{Надеюсь, я проживу достаточно, чтобы покончить с тобой.} {1536}{}{Предки, я иду.} {1537}{}{Я никогда больше не увижу нашу деревню.} {1538}{}{По крайней мере, я умру с честью.} {1539}{}{Мои братья отомстят за меня.} {1540}{}{Мое дыхание прерывается.} {1541}{}{У меня забрали душу.} {1542}{}{Ты расчленишь меня?} {1543}{}{Меня выпотрошили, как брамина.} {1544}{}{Я плохо себя чувствую.} {1545}{}{Я не чувствую ног.} {1546}{}{Мне вдруг стало тепло и захотелось спать.} {1547}{}{Эррррг!} {1548}{}{Гэк! Кха-кха.} {1549}{}{Надо продолжать, надо убить врага....} {1550}{}{Тьма зовет меня.} {1551}{}{Час моей смерти приближается.} {1552}{}{Шаман был прав, я не вернусь.} {1553}{}{Житель внешнего мира убил меня.} {1554}{}{Меня больше нет.} {1555}{}{Мои кишки отделили от хребта!} {1556}{}{Я не хочу стыдиться после смерти.} {1557}{}{Будь прокляты эти поганые кишки.} {1558}{}{Ой, смотрите, я вижу свой завтрак.} {1559}{}{Куда делся весь воздух?} # # target hit in right leg # {1560}{}{Я все равно доползу и убью тебя.} {1561}{}{Надо стоять, надо....} {1562}{}{Не заставляй меня бежать, чтобы поймать тебя!} {1563}{}{Ты хочешь меня покалечить, трус!} {1564}{}{Ауууууу!} {1565}{}{Кость? Какая белая....} {1566}{}{Почему я не могу ходить?} {1567}{}{Арррргх.} {1568}{}{Уннннх.} {1569}{}{Ноги просто огнем горят.} # # target hit in left leg # {1570}{}{Я все равно доползу и убью тебя.} {1571}{}{Надо стоять, надо....} {1572}{}{Не заставляй меня бежать, чтобы поймать тебя!} {1573}{}{Ты хочешь меня покалечить, трус!} {1574}{}{Ауууууу!} {1575}{}{Кость? Какая белая....} {1576}{}{Не могу ходить. Как больно....} {1577}{}{За это я сожгу твою ногу.} {1578}{}{Ооооооо-уххххх!} {1579}{}{Ногу словно огнем жжет.} # # target hit in eyes # {1580}{}{Тут темно.} {1581}{}{Где ты?} {1582}{}{Помоги, помоги мне.} {1583}{}{Зато я тебя слышу.} {1584}{}{Хочешь меня ослепить? Трусливая гадина!} {1585}{}{У меня украли зрение.} {1586}{}{Ты можешь отнять у меня глаза, но не храбрость!} {1587}{}{Иди сюда, и я убью тебя!} {1588}{}{Тьма, тьма, аайййййааа!} {1589}{}{Где мой глаз, где он?!} # # target hit in groin # {1590}{}{У меня уже и так слишком много детей.} {1591}{}{Ты бьешься без чести.} {1592}{}{Я женат, так что все равно мне это не нужно.} {1593}{}{Святые духи, мир только что взорвался.} {1594}{}{Аххх... не могу дышать....} {1595}{}{Тонким пискливым голосом -- Ой!} {1596}{}{Уннннхххх. Мне нужно немного посидеть.} {1597}{}{Ублюдок -- за это я тебя убью медленно.} {1598}{}{Ты ничего не знаешь о чести.} {1599}{}{За это я зарежу тебя, как скотину.} # # ############################################ # 1600 Ghoul ############################################ # # target hit in head # {1600}{}{Ой, мое личико} {1601}{}{Мои мозги жжет.} {1602}{}{Теперь я точь-в-точь как Ван Гог.} {1603}{}{Черт, пипец носу.} {1604}{}{Эй, это был мой последний зуб.} {1605}{}{Меня оскальпировали!} {1606}{}{Хотелось бы мне, чтобы передо мной стояла бутылка...} {1607}{}{Давай-ка пораскинем мозгами.} {1608}{}{Это ж мой единственный глаз, аррр.} {1609}{}{Слеза наворачивается на мой единственный глаз.} # # target hit in left arm # {1610}{}{Меня же разоружили!} {1611}{}{Ой, больно, как больно.} {1612}{}{Пара пальцев у меня еще осталась.} {1613}{}{Для *тебя* мне нужен всего один палец.} {1614}{}{В таком случае, я тебе помогу.} {1615}{}{Это хуже, чем заусеница.} {1616}{}{Ну все, больше не смогу играть в боулинг.} {1617}{}{Я и культей тебе надаю!} {1618}{}{Эй, куда делись мои пальцы?} {1619}{}{Охренительный из меня выйдет капитан Крюк.} # # target hit in right arm # {1620}{}{Надо было попрыскаться дезодорантом.} {1621}{}{У меня рука сломана, ты!} {1622}{}{Ты об этом пожалеешь!} {1623}{}{Я убицца, тра-ля-ля.} {1624}{}{Пипец Уимблдону.} {1625}{}{Зиг... ладно, забудем.} {1626}{}{Меня же разоружили!} {1627}{}{Для *тебя* мне нужен всего один палец.} {1628}{}{Тогда я запинаю тебя до смерти.} {1629}{}{Кранты моей серебряной перчатке!} # # target hit in torso # {1630}{}{Это *моя* печень, а ну, верни мне ее!} {1631}{}{Чуть-чуть правее, ага, вот так лучше.} {1632}{}{Сссука!} {1633}{}{Что это за мерзкая вонь? А, это мои потроха!.} {1634}{}{Ой, теперь, когда вы меня выпотрошили, я стала такая стройная! Спасибо!} {1635}{}{./~ Я сердце потерял.../~} {1636}{}{Щекотно под ребрами.} {1633}{}{Да кому нужен этот аппендикс!} {1634}{}{Только немного сгладьте эти края, док.} {1635}{}{Аррррр, моя спина!} {1636}{}{Мои ноги, я не чувствую ног.} {1637}{}{Ранение в потроха, сержант.} {1638}{}{Легкие - для лохов.} {1639}{}{Эй, у меня есть ребра!} # # target hit in right leg # {1660}{}{Ооо, моя нога} {1661}{}{Ты за это заплатишь!} {1662}{}{Аргх! За эту ногу я те шею сломаю!} {1663}{}{Черт, не танцевать мне больше танго.} {1664}{}{Прощайте, блин, пальцы на ногах.} {1665}{}{Придется купить костыль.} {1666}{}{Эта тварь испортила мои голубые замшевые туфли!} {1667}{}{Ты за мои ботинки ответишь!} {1668}{}{Они же были только что побриты.} {1669}{}{Я откушу тебе коленные чашечки!} # # target hit in left leg # {1670}{}{Моя нога!} {1671}{}{Ну вот, заляпали мне кровью костюм от Гуччи!} {1672}{}{Ух! Эй! Это ниже пояса!} {1673}{}{Никто мне еще таких шрамов не ставил, как ты.} {1674}{}{Отшлепай меня, мамочка, за ужасное поведение.} {1675}{}{Зарастет, как на собаке.} {1676}{}{Неужели вся эта кровь моя?} {1677}{}{Маршал Диллон, Маршал Диллон!} {1678}{}{Будет волдырь.} {1679}{}{Ай, ой, уй, ой, ай!} # # target hit in eyes # {1680}{}{Черт, кровью глаза залило!} {1681}{}{Мой глаз! Ты за это заплатишь!} {1682}{}{Ублюдок!} {1683}{}{Кто погасил весь свет?} {1684}{}{Ха, это ж мой стеклянный глаз!} {1685}{}{Хлюпает, как зрелый виноград, правда?} {1686}{}{Я положил на тебя глаз, ээ, передай его мне, пожалуйста?} {1687}{}{Я тебя и по звуку засеку!} {1688}{}{Айиии! Айиии! Мой глаз!} {1689}{}{Ты меня просто боишься, думаешь, без глаз я с тобой не справлюсь.} # # target hit in groin # {1690}{}{Как рыцарственно.} {1691}{}{Тыыыыыыыааа!} {1692}{}{Унннннххх!} {1693}{}{Может быть, если я просто не буду двигаться....} {1694}{}{Это же мое мясо по-болонски!} {1695}{}{Песец моей общественной жизни.} {1693}{}{Думаю, мне надо немного посидеть.} {1694}{}{Блин, если б среди гулей были женщины, я б на тебя здорово разозлился.} {1695}{}{Оооо, как больно.} {1696}{}{Мне разве бо...? О да, мне больно.} {1697}{}{Ой, смотрите! Гоголь-моголь.} {1698}{}{Кто-нибудь хочет яйцо всмятку?} {1699}{}{Не выписывать мне больше свое имя на снегу.} # ############################################ # 1700 Raider (Khan) ############################################ # # target hit in head # {1700}{}{Ты, сука, в голову-то за что...} {1701}{}{У...меня...голова...кружится} {1702}{}{Угггннн!} {1703}{}{Только не лицо! Только не лицо!} # # target hit in left arm # {1710}{}{Я с тобой одной рукой справлюсь!} {1711}{}{Доктор! Мне руку раздробило!} {1712}{}{Эк! Хорошо, что я амби... че-то там.} # # target hit in right arm # {1720}{}{У меня сломана рука! Теперь бой будет на равных!} {1721}{}{Доктор! Мне руку раздробило!} {1722}{}{Чтобы спасти свою задницу, тебе придется отстрелить мне не только руку!} # # target hit in torso # {1730}{}{Аххх! Мои кишки!} {1731}{}{Хрррррг! Не могу... дышать...} {1732}{}{Ребра болят. Вот погоди, доберусь я до твоих! Баш на баш!} {1733}{}{Ты... заплатишь... за это!} {1734}{}{*Ууууфф* Как я это ненавижу...} {1735}{}{Нгггг! Солнечное сплетение!} # # target hit in right leg # {1760}{}{Черт побери! Моя нога!} {1761}{}{Мне не нужны две ноги, чтобы надрать тебе задницу.} {1762}{}{Понадобится стимулятор для моей ноги...} {1763}{}{Урррг... ноге... пипец...} # # target hit in left leg # {1770}{}{Черт побери! Моя нога!} {1771}{}{*Эрррг* Теперь буду хромать...} {1772}{}{Понадобится стимулятор для моей ноги...} {1773}{}{Урррг... ноге... пипец...} # # target hit in eyes # {1780}{}{М-мать! Только не глаза!} {1781}{}{Хочешь лишить меня объемного зрения, а?} {1782}{}{Ничего... не... вижу... кровь... в глазах...} {1783}{}{Мне не надо тя видеть, я тя по запаху найду!} # # target hit in groin # {1790}{}{Это тебе что, а? Какой-нибудь дешевый боевичок?} {1791}{}{Мои яйца!!! Иди сюда, дай мне ответить тебе тем же!} {1792}{}{Ну, плакали мои медные яйца.} {1793}{}{Слушай, погоди минуточку, я только облюю себя с ног до головы.} {1794}{}{Отлично. Придется искать кого-нибудь, кто умеет пришивать яйца.} {1795}{}{Дай я прилягу на секундочку, а потом убью тебя.} {1796}{}{Помидоры! Мда, детей больше не будет.} # ############################################ # 1800 Junkie ############################################ # # target hit in head # {1800}{}{Ой. Что-то только что ударило меня по лицу.} {1801}{}{Что это ударило меня в голову?} {1802}{}{Нгггг} {1803}{}{Хорошо, что я под винтом. не то было бы больно.} {1804}{}{Оуууу! Кто-нибудь, дайте мне стимулятор! Или хотя бы винт!} # # target hit in left arm # {1810}{}{Эй! Кто-то только что стукнул меня по руке!} {1811}{}{Слышь, моя рука уже и так накрылась. Оставь ее в покое.} {1812}{}{Нггггг} {1813}{}{Оуууу! Кто-нибудь, дайте мне стимулятор! Или хотя бы винт!} # # target hit in right arm # {1820}{}{Эй! Кто-то только что стукнул меня по руке!} {1821}{}{Слышь, моя рука уже и так накрылась. Оставь ее в покое.} {1822}{}{Нггггг} {1823}{}{Оуууу! Кто-нибудь, дайте мне стимулятор! Или хотя бы винт!} # # target hit in torso # {1830}{}{Моя селезенка!} {1831}{}{Оу! Оуууу, грудь моя, едри ее мать! Оу!} {1832}{}{Эй! Задница вонючая, зачем в грудь-то меня бить?!} {1833}{}{Хватит бить меня в грудь!} {1834}{}{Ох. Моя грудь. Метко. Супер.} {1835}{}{Нрррррг} {1836}{}{*хфффф*} {1837}{}{Оуууу! Кто-нибудь, дайте мне стимулятор! Или хотя бы винт!} # # target hit in right leg # {1860}{}{Эй! Кто-то только что стукнул меня по ноге!} {1861}{}{Эй! Я же хожу на этой ноге!} {1862}{}{Оуууу! Кто-нибудь, дайте мне стимулятор! Или хотя бы винт!} # # target hit in left leg # {1870}{}{Эй! Кто-то только что стукнул меня по ноге!} {1871}{}{Эй! Я же хожу на этой ноге!} {1872}{}{Оуууу! Кто-нибудь, дайте мне стимулятор! Или хотя бы винт!} # # target hit in eyes # {1880}{}{Не ПОХОЖЕ на иголку в глазу...} {1881}{}{Эй! Я же смотрю этим глазом!} {1882}{}{Мои глаза! Мои глаза! Мои глаза болят!} # # target hit in groin # {1890}{}{Спасибо винту, я почти ничего не чувствую. Ой... нет, погодите-ка.} {1891}{}{*Хурррррккк*} {1892}{}{Хочешь ударить меня в пах, да?!} {1893}{}{Нгггггхх!} {1894}{}{Только не в пах! Только не в пах!} {1895}{}{Мои гениталии! Мои бедные гениталии!} {1896}{}{Прошу прощения, я быстро, вот только заблюю тут все вокруг.} {1897}{}{Это...ОЧЕНЬ...больно.} {1898}{}{Надеюсь, мой пах отправится в причинный рай.} # ############################################################### # # Generic People # ############################################################### # # Notes # # 00-19 Running Away # 20-39 Moving in to Attack # 40-59 Attacking # 60-79 Target being Missed. # # 2000 Wimpy Person # 2100 Normal Person # 2200 Tough Person # 2300 Berserk Person # 2400 Guard (Normal) # 2500 Guard (Tough) # 2600 Primitive # 2700 Soldier # 2800 Leader # 2900 Raider (Khan) # 3000 Robot # 3100 Ghoul # 3200 Junkie # ############################################################### # # # ############################################ # 2000 Wimpy Person ############################################ # # running away # {2000}{}{Сжальтесь!} {2001}{}{Кто-нибудь, помогите мне!} {2002}{}{Пожалуйста, не надо!} {2003}{}{На помощь!} {2004}{}{Ааааааааа!} {2005}{}{Сжальтесь!} {2006}{}{Кто-нибудь, помоги-и-ите!} {2007}{}{О боже, о боже, о боже...} {2008}{}{Только не убивай меня, пожа-а-а-алуйста!} {2009}{}{Не убивайте меня!} {2010}{}{Пожалуйста, не убивай меня.} {2011}{}{Помогите! О, пожалуйста! Помоги-и-и-ите!} {2012}{}{Только не бей меня больше.} {2013}{}{Умоляю, прекрати делать мне больно!} {2014}{}{Нет, хватит, пожалуйста, не-е-е-ет!} {2015}{}{Нет, умоляю, не бей меня больше!} {2016}{}{Я больше этого не выдержу!} {2017}{}{Ради бога, просто оставь меня в покое.} {2018}{}{Только не это. Мне нужно убираться отсюда.} {2019}{}{Помогите! Убивают! Помогите!} # # moving in to attack # {2020}{}{Хммм, ээ, стой!} {2021}{}{Не нравятся мне такие, как ты...} {2022}{}{Очень жаль, что до этого дошло...} {2023}{}{Думаю, мне придется защищаться} {2024}{}{Думаю, мне придется защищаться} {2025}{}{Очень жаль, что до этого дошло...} {2026}{}{Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это.} {2027}{}{О боже, о господи.} {2028}{}{Мне честно не хочется этого делать.} {2029}{}{Кыш! Иди отсюда! Кыш!} {2030}{}{Просто уходи, и я не пострадаю.} {2031}{}{Не заставляй меня делать это.} {2032}{}{Осторожно, я очень опасный человек. Правда-правда.} {2033}{}{Советую быть поосторожнее, у меня много друзей.} {2034}{}{Я очень опасный человек. Советую тебе бежать отсюда.} {2035}{}{Э, я не *хочу* нападать на тебя.} {2036}{}{Просто уходи, и никто не пострадает.} {2037}{}{Не заставляй меня никому делать больно.} {2038}{}{Я не хочу больше никого убивать. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня.} {2039}{}{Почему каждый раз до этого доходит?} # # attacking # {2040}{}{Получай!} {2041}{}{Не надо было все это затевать!} {2042}{}{Сами напросились!} {2043}{}{Как тебе это нравится?} {2044}{}{Получай!} {2045}{}{Ах ты тварь!} {2046}{}{Как мне этого не хочется!} {2047}{}{Ага, ну и кто теперь боится?} {2048}{}{Не хотелось мне этой драки, но...} {2049}{}{Ты, хамло!} {2050}{}{Т-ты, п-поосторожнее тут!} {2051}{}{Я вооруженный и, э-э, опасный преступник. Да, так и есть.} {2052}{}{Эй, а это не так уж сложно.} {2053}{}{Ух ты, у меня получилось!} {2054}{}{Я чувствую свою мощь.} {2055}{}{Ага! Почувствуй настоящую боль, сучка!} {2056}{}{Тебе конец.} {2057}{}{О да, я плохой, плохой человек.} {2058}{}{Я тебя уничтожу!} {2059}{}{Я реальный подонок. Ты, типа, не зли меня.} # # target being missed # {2060}{}{Я коварнее, чем выгляжу.} {2061}{}{Мазила!} {2062}{}{Ух ты, а больно было бы, если б попало!} {2063}{}{Ха! А меня еще не убили!} {2064}{}{Эй! Ты же можешь меня поранить!} {2065}{}{Ха! А меня еще не убили!} {2066}{}{Я труп... ой, вру.} {2067}{}{Ай! Это... эй, в меня же не попали.} {2068}{}{У меня нигде кровь не течет?} {2069}{}{В меня не попали? Поверить не могу.} {2070}{}{Мне с самого начала показалось, что ты не в меня стреляешь!} {2071}{}{Ха-ха. Ну ты и сосешь!} {2072}{}{(Показывает тебе нос) Бе-бере-бе-бе.} {2073}{}{(Показывает тебе средний палец)} {2074}{}{Лажовенько у тя выходит.} {2075}{}{Во отсос, и че мне взбрело в голову тебя бояться?} {2076}{}{Мне с самого начала показалось, что ты не хочешь меня убивать.} {2077}{}{Это было слишком близко.} {2078}{}{Как хорошо, что во мне столько ловкости.} {2079}{}{Прекрати в меня стрелять!} # ############################################ # 2100 Normal Person ############################################ # # running away # {2100}{}{Пожалуйста, нападай на кого-нибудь другого!} {2101}{}{Сжальтесь!} {2102}{}{Кто-нибудь, помогите мне!} {2103}{}{Пожалуйста, не надо!} {2104}{}{Просто оставьте меня в покое.} {2105}{}{Я не собираюсь умирать из-за этого!} {2106}{}{Прекрати надо мной издеваться!} {2107}{}{Помогите! Помоги-и-и-ите!} {2108}{}{Убивают! Помогите!} {2109}{}{Спасайся бегством!} {2110}{}{У меня ничего нет! Пожалей меня!} {2111}{}{Не знаю, в чем моя вина, но я прошу прощенья-а-а-а!} {2112}{}{Ай, черт, дерьмо!} {2113}{}{Я не хочу так умирать!} {2114}{}{Просто оставь нас в покое!} {2115}{}{О боже, о боже, о боже, не-е-е-ет!} {2116}{}{Только не меня. Не убивай меня, пожалуйста!} {2117}{}{Я же тебя не трогаю!} {2118}{}{У тебя проблемы?} {2119}{}{Помоги-и-ите! Маньяк на свободе!} # # moving in to attack # {2120}{}{Погоди, я еще до тебя доберусь...} {2121}{}{Все, народ вроде тебя меня достал.} {2122}{}{Эй, ты!} {2123}{}{Тебя здесь никто не ждет} {2124}{}{Никто не захватит это место...} {2125}{}{Кем ты себя воображаешь?} {2126}{}{Ты не можешь тут творить все, что захочешь.} {2127}{}{Тебе нужно научиться манерам.} {2128}{}{Мне уже порядком надоело с тобой тут разбираться.} {2129}{}{Такие, как ты, все одинаковые.} {2130}{}{Не хотелось мне этого делать.} {2131}{}{Я ненавижу тебя и все твои принципы.} {2132}{}{Из-за таких паразитов, как ты, честному человеку не продохнуть.} {2133}{}{Кто-нибудь должен наказать тебя за все.} {2134}{}{Тебя следует выпороть, и посильнее!} {2135}{}{Некоторые вещи так просто с рук не сходят.} {2136}{}{Духу твоего здесь больше не будет.} {2137}{}{Черт возьми, тебе это с рук не сойдет.} {2138}{}{Я злюсь, как черт, и я не собираюсь больше это терпеть!} {2139}{}{Вон отсюда к чертовой матери.} # # attacking # {2140}{}{Тебе не следовало этого делать} {2141}{}{Мы своего не отдадим} {2142}{}{Вот так мы поступаем с вредителями!} {2143}{}{Ты, уродец-мутант!} {2144}{}{Ублюдок!} {2145}{}{Я скормлю тебя собакам} {2146}{}{Это тебя научит!} {2147}{}{Прекрасно. Тебе удалось напроситься.} {2148}{}{Ты, животное!} {2149}{}{Ты получишь то, чего заслуживаешь!} {2150}{}{Надеюсь, тебе больно.} {2151}{}{Это научит тебя приличиям.} {2152}{}{Когда-нибудь надо получать по заслугам.} {2153}{}{Получай!} {2154}{}{Как приятно нанести ответный удар!} {2155}{}{Мне надоели такие, как ты!} {2156}{}{Почувствуй боль!} {2157}{}{Больше ты не посмеешь такое делать!} {2158}{}{Это тебе за всех обиженных!} {2159}{}{Ага, получай!} # # target being missed # {2160}{}{Не так плохо получилось, правда?} {2161}{}{Встречаются и брамины поумнее тебя} {2162}{}{Тьфу!} {2163}{}{Зубы об меня обломаешь} {2164}{}{Хвала богам} {2165}{}{Промах!} {2166}{}{Да ты не такой уж крутой боец.} {2167}{}{Ха-ха, да ты дерьмо!} {2168}{}{Мне показалось, ты точно в меня попадешь.} {2169}{}{По-моему, у меня получается лучше, чем мне казалось.} {2170}{}{Тебе в меня не попасть!} {2171}{}{В меня попали! А? Или не попали?!} {2172}{}{Ага! Мимо!} # ############################################ # 2200 Tough Person ############################################ # # running away # {2200}{}{Это того не стоит!} {2201}{}{У меня есть дела поважнее} {2202}{}{Кто-нибудь, помогите мне!} {2203}{}{Тебе удалось меня победить... на этот раз} {2204}{}{Ты получишь то, что тебе причитается!} {2205}{}{Я не собираюсь умирать из-за этого!} {2206}{}{Когда-нибудь ты заснешь, и тогда я буду рядом.} {2207}{}{Тебе повезло.} {2208}{}{Этот раунд тебе удалось выиграть, но победа будет за мной.} {2209}{}{На этот раз тебе удалось победить.} {2210}{}{В следующий раз удача будет на моей стороне.} {2211}{}{Лучше выжить сейчас, чтобы сразиться когда-нибудь снова.} {2212}{}{Так, все, смываюсь.} {2213}{}{Ты не стоишь моих усилий.} {2214}{}{Блин, мне казалось, тебя будет легче убить.} {2215}{}{Вот дерьмо, пора сматываться!} {2216}{}{Ах ты гребаная скотина!} {2217}{}{Я не лох, но ты круче.} {2218}{}{Аста ла виста!} {2219}{}{Паста банана!} # # moving in to attack # {2220}{}{Бежать уже поздно} {2221}{}{Кто тебя сюда впустил?} {2222}{}{Эй, ты!} {2223}{}{Нам тут такие, как ты, не нужны!} {2224}{}{Никто не захватит это место...} {2225}{}{Кем ты себя воображаешь?} {2226}{}{Вот это неплохо.} {2227}{}{Думаю, тебе это не понравится.} {2228}{}{Вот я оттянусь, честно.} {2229}{}{Да грянет битва.} {2230}{}{Давай станцуем.} {2231}{}{Пора станцевать танго!} {2232}{}{Думаю, тебя стоит убивать медленно.} {2233}{}{Мне понравится, как твои кишки разлетятся по земле.} {2234}{}{Интересно, как сильно ты будешь кричать, когда я пущу тебе кровь.} {2235}{}{Добро пожаловать в высшую лигу, салага.} {2236}{}{Обожаю смотреть, как корчатся от боли.} {2237}{}{Надеюсь, тебя убить не так просто. Ради разнообразия.} {2238}{}{О да! Как давно я этого жду.} {2239}{}{Посмотрим, из чего ты состоишь на самом деле.} # # attacking # {2240}{}{Получай!} {2241}{}{Как тебе это нравится?} {2242}{}{Вот так мы поступаем с вредителями!} {2243}{}{Мне просто хочется услышать, как трещат твои кости!} {2244}{}{Пока!} {2245}{}{Начнем!} {2246}{}{Надоедливое дерьмо!} {2247}{}{Я тебя порву в клочья...} {2248}{}{Ты, животное!} {2249}{}{Ты пожалеешь, что тебя вообще угораздило здесь оказаться!} {2250}{}{Почувствуй огонь.} {2251}{}{Получай, шлюхино отродье!} {2252}{}{Ага, понравилось, правда?} {2253}{}{У нас кровотечение!} {2254}{}{Начинаем уставать, да?} {2255}{}{О да, вот так.} {2256}{}{Ну как тебе это?} {2257}{}{Да, дружище, встань-ка под удар.} {2258}{}{Получай! Получай как следует!} {2259}{}{Обожаю вкус кровяных брызг.} # # target being missed # {2260}{}{Ты много о себе воображаешь.} {2261}{}{Смешно.} {2262}{}{Ты обыкновенный бандит.} {2263}{}{Таких, как ты - на пятачок пучок.} {2264}{}{Я не стану твоей жертвой.} {2265}{}{Это была твоя последняя ошибка.} {2266}{}{Это был твой лучший удар?} {2267}{}{А мне казалось, у нас тут намечается *бой*.} {2268}{}{Постарайся целиться *в меня* в следующий раз.} {2269}{}{Да ты просто клоун, мать твою.} {2270}{}{Чертовы любители!} {2271}{}{Это у тебя впервые, малыш?} {2272}{}{Мне даже не пришлось увертываться от этого удара.} # ############################################ # 2300 Berserk Person ############################################ # # running away # {2300}{}{Удираю, удираю} {2301}{}{Я еще вернусь!} {2302}{}{Еще встретимся, мразь!} {2303}{}{Было весело, но надо идти!} {2304}{}{Ты за это заплатишь - позже!} {2305}{}{Мы скоро повторим этот номер!} {2306}{}{Я вернусь.} {2307}{}{Увидимся.} {2308}{}{Я еще вернусь. А пока можешь мечтать обо мне во сне.} {2309}{}{Ты меня утомляешь.} {2310}{}{Я пойду клюкну, а потом вернусь.} {2311}{}{Это самая скучная драка на свете.} {2312}{}{Когда-нибудь надо это повторить.} {2313}{}{Было очень весело. А теперь - пока!} {2314}{}{Ух ты, пора сделать перекур.} {2315}{}{Было неплохо. Меня аж пот прошиб!} {2316}{}{Настало время для стимуляторов и боеприпасов!} {2317}{}{Постой-ка, я вернусь через пару минут.} {2318}{}{У меня есть друзья, которые хотели бы к нам присоединиться.} {2319}{}{Мы еще повторим это. Скоро-скоро.} # # moving in to attack # {2320}{}{Я тебе уши прибью к затылку!} {2321}{}{Свежатинка!} {2322}{}{Это просто праздник какой-то!} {2323}{}{Я тя вздрючу!} {2324}{}{Я тебе уши прибью к затылку!} {2325}{}{Ты у меня заткнешься навеки!} {2326}{}{Ммм, это мне очень понравится.} {2327}{}{С тобой я спешить не буду.} {2328}{}{Тебе это не понравится, зато мне - очень.} {2329}{}{Тебе никогда не приходилось встречаться с настоящими профи, правда?} {2330}{}{Это будет очень и очень неплохо.} {2331}{}{Обожаю треск костей.} {2332}{}{Это будет неплохо.} {2333}{}{Твои внутренности будут очень мило смотреться на земле.} {2334}{}{Интересно, сколько в тебе крови?} {2335}{}{Очень надеюсь, что у тебя *достаточно* выносливости.} {2336}{}{Судя по виду, ты не самый сильный соперник.} {2337}{}{Это не займет много времени.} {2338}{}{Не двигайся, и я очень быстро с тобой покончу.} {2339}{}{По крайней мере, ты будешь знать, что тебя победил лучший из лучших.} # # attacking # {2340}{}{Я тя достану!} {2341}{}{Поиграем!} {2342}{}{Пожалуйста, не умоляй. Умирать надо с достоинством.} {2343}{}{Надеюсь, ты умрешь не слишком быстро} {2344}{}{Последние слова имеются?} {2345}{}{Получай!} {2346}{}{Умри! Умри! Умри! Умри! Умри!} {2347}{}{Умри!} {2348}{}{Давай-ка глянем на твой внутренний мир...} {2349}{}{Дружище, мы тя скормим собакам.} {2350}{}{Это все была фигня, посмотри-ка на меня!} {2351}{}{О да! Великолепно!} {2352}{}{Ты так мило истекаешь кровью!} {2353}{}{Никогда не приходилось видеть вскрытый череп, а?} {2354}{}{Ты только посмотри на эти струи крови! Вот это фонтан!} {2355}{}{Ах ты убогое угробище!} {2356}{}{Черт, обожаю все это!} {2357}{}{Отымею тебя в хвост и в гриву!} {2358}{}{Да, крошка, о да!} {2359}{}{Аста ла виста, бэби.} # # target being missed # {2360}{}{Ты меня даже задеть не можешь} {2361}{}{Скучно с тобой до слез} {2362}{}{Давай, сволочь, покажи, как ты умеешь драться!} {2363}{}{Это лучшее, что ты можешь?} {2364}{}{Вот отстой!} {2365}{}{Это будет гораздо проще, чем казалось} {2366}{}{Попытайся целиться *в* меня в следующий раз.} {2367}{}{Че, страшновато стало, а, малыш?} {2368}{}{Ударь меня! Давай, жопа трусливая! Ударь меня!} {2369}{}{Давай, застрели меня, прям в голову, сука!} {2370}{}{Что, очко заиграло, а?} {2371}{}{Е-мое, да ты сосешь просто.} {2372}{}{Вот дерьмо, мне казалось, ты достойный противник!} # ############################################ # 2400 Guard (Normal) ############################################ # # running away # {2400}{}{Я валю отсюда!} {2401}{}{Возможно, это была плохая мысль} {2402}{}{Слышь, меня-то не трогай, а?!} {2403}{}{Уй!} {2404}{}{Я не собираюсь умирать из-за этого!} {2405}{}{С меня хватит} # # moving in to attack # {2420}{}{Эй, ты!} {2421}{}{Я тебя научу хорошим манерам} {2422}{}{Нам тут такие, как ты, не нужны!} {2423}{}{Тебя надо поучить уважению!} {2424}{}{Время отработать плату...} {2425}{}{Погоди, уж я тебя достану...} {2426}{}{Вот какого черта те это взбрело в голову?} {2427}{}{Вечно какой-нибудь кретин вроде тебя испортит всю смену} # # attacking # {2440}{}{Получай!} {2441}{}{Ну как, нравится?} {2442}{}{Не надо было влезать в это} {2443}{}{Как тебе это нравится?} {2444}{}{Где же твоя мама?} {2445}{}{Подавись!} {2446}{}{Посмотрим, чего ты стоишь...} {2447}{}{Мразь} {2448}{}{Сволочь!} {2449}{}{Я тя навсегда успокою} # # target being missed # {2460}{}{Тебя этому мама научила?} {2461}{}{Да ты сосешь!} {2462}{}{Ты ни на что не годишься} {2463}{}{Это была твоя последняя ошибка} {2464}{}{Дилетант} {2465}{}{Тебя в барах учили драться?} # ############################################ # 2500 Guard (Tough) ############################################ # # running away # {2500}{}{Надо валить отсюда!} {2501}{}{Я еще вернусь...} {2502}{}{Сегодня тебе меня не убить!} {2503}{}{Еще встретимся, мразь!} {2504}{}{Ты еще обо мне услышишь!} {2505}{}{Ты за это заплатишь -- позже!} # # moving in to attack # {2520}{}{Ты покойник!} {2521}{}{Свежатина...} {2522}{}{Я еще спляшу на твоей могиле} {2523}{}{Эй, народ! Мы на стрельбище!} {2524}{}{Ты готова, сука!} {2525}{}{Мне это понравится...} # # attacking # {2540}{}{Получай!!!} {2541}{}{И даже не думай просить пощады...} {2542}{}{Это самое приятное...} {2543}{}{Хочешь еще?!! А?!} {2544}{}{Я скормлю тебя собакам} {2545}{}{Не надо было начинать то, что не можешь закончить} {2546}{}{Надеюсь, ты не умрешь слишком быстро} {2547}{}{Отсюда уйдет только один из нас} {2548}{}{Умри!} {2549}{}{Лохов вроде тебя я ем на завтрак} {2550}{}{Я скормлю тебя своей ручной игуане} {2551}{}{Последнее, что ты увидишь, это моя ухмылка} {2552}{}{Это моя любимая работа} # # target being missed # {2560}{}{Это несерьезно} {2561}{}{Это лучшее, что ты можешь?} {2562}{}{С тобой будет нетрудно справиться} {2563}{}{Просто убого...} {2564}{}{Слишком медленно!} {2565}{}{Лошина} # ############################################ # 2600 Primitive ############################################ # # running away # {2600}{}{ Бегите от Злого духа!} {2601}{}{Духи умоляли меня спастись} {2602}{}{Наш враг использовал мощную магию -- Бежим! Кто-нибудь, возьмите шамана!} {2603}{}{В этот человек угнездился злой дух. Смерть идет по земле!} {2604}{}{Темный здесь!} {2605}{}{Темный хочет наказать нас. Бежим! Моя душа бежит, и я последую за ней!} {2606}{}{ Айииии!!} # # moving in to attack # {2620}{}{Предки, направьте мое оружие!} {2621}{}{Твоя сила будет моей.} {2622}{}{Великой будет моя победа.} {2623}{}{Я опозорю твое племя.} {2624}{}{Айя! Набаталук!} {2625}{}{Да пребудут со мной духи!} {2626}{}{Иди сюда, пусть станцуют наши клинки.} {2627}{}{Давай начнем!} {2628}{}{У-Сатхууууууу!} {2629}{}{Духи со мной!} # # attacking # {2640}{}{Твои предки покинули тебя.} {2641}{}{Твое поражение принесет мне великую славу. Моя магия не знает поражений!} {2642}{}{Сдавайся, и мы не станем есть твое сердце.} {2643}{}{Ты храбро сражаешься -- я съем твою храбрость. Шаманы будут петь о моей победе .} {2644}{}{Я выкупаюсь в твоей крови!} {2645}{}{Я тебя не боюсь!} {2646}{}{Я тебя упокою, несчастное существо.} {2647}{}{Храбрость в бою дарует жизнь вечную! Я уважаю тебя, странное существо.} {2648}{}{Туманы зовут тебя.} {2649}{}{Наши предки жаждут получить твою душу.} {2650}{}{Мой клинок сгорает от жажды} {2651}{}{Давай отопьем из чаши битвы!} # # target being missed # {2660}{}{ Твои глаза затуманены ненавистью.} {2661}{}{ Твои духи покинули тебя.} {2662}{}{ Наша магия работает!} {2663}{}{ Моя магия делает меня неуязвимым!} {2664}{}{ Сила твоей жизни слабеет!} {2665}{}{ Страх убивает разум} {2666}{}{ Моя боевая песнь работает!} {2667}{}{ Наши дети умеют сражаться лучше!} {2668}{}{ Слишком долго тебе довелось жить в мире.} {2669}{}{ У вас все племя такое немощное?} # ############################################ # 2700 Soldier ############################################ # # running away # {2700}{}{Подкрепление!} {2701}{}{Они отдадут меня под трибунал..} {2702}{}{Доктора мне!} {2703}{}{Отступаем! Отступаем!} {2704}{}{Назад! Назад!} {2705}{}{Может быть, вы и выиграли битву...} # # moving in to attack # {2720}{}{Начнем!} {2721}{}{Уууу-ааа!} {2722}{}{Я тебя научу хорошим манерам} {2723}{}{Ты покойник!} {2724}{}{Вперед!} {2725}{}{Похороним неудачника!} {2726}{}{Заряжай, пли!} {2727}{}{Пусть бог позаботится о том, что от тебя останется} # # attacking # {2740}{}{Получай!} {2741}{}{Сейчас я тебя достану!} {2742}{}{Теперь ты умрешь!} {2743}{}{Как тебе это нравится?} {2744}{}{Для нас это не просто работа} {2745}{}{Не надо было начинать то, что не можешь закончить} {2746}{}{Молись своим богам!} {2747}{}{Ты даже к шести часам не закончишь} {2748}{}{Хорошо тебе?} {2749}{}{Увидимся в аду} # # target being missed # {2760}{}{Попробуй потренироваться} {2761}{}{Это лучшее, что ты можешь?} {2762}{}{Иди сюда, убожество. Давай драться!} {2763}{}{В следующий раз попробуй целиться} {2764}{}{Гражданский...} {2765}{}{В следующий раз предоставь это дело профессионалам} # ############################################ # 2800 Leader ############################################ # # running away # {2800}{}{} {2801}{}{} {2802}{}{} {2803}{}{} {2804}{}{} {2805}{}{} # # moving in to attack # {2820}{}{} {2821}{}{} {2822}{}{} {2823}{}{} {2824}{}{} {2825}{}{} {2826}{}{} {2828}{}{} # # attacking # {2840}{}{} {2841}{}{} {2842}{}{} {2843}{}{} {2844}{}{} {2845}{}{} {2846}{}{} {2847}{}{} {2848}{}{} {2849}{}{} # # target being missed # {2860}{}{} {2861}{}{} {2862}{}{} {2863}{}{} {2864}{}{} {2865}{}{} # ############################################ # 2900 Raider ############################################ # # running away # {2900}{}{Бежим! Бежим!} {2901}{}{Отступаем!} {2902}{}{Перегруппироваться!} {2903}{}{Назад!} {2904}{}{Отступаем!} {2905}{}{Аааааа!} # # moving in to attack # {2920}{}{Убейте эту идиотину!} {2921}{}{Свежатина...} {2922}{}{Захватываем трофеи!} {2923}{}{Это мое!} {2924}{}{Аааааааа!} {2925}{}{Вперед!} # # attacking # {2940}{}{Насладись последними секундами жизни} {2941}{}{Кровь! Кровь! Кровь!} {2942}{}{Твое сердце принадлежит мне!} {2943}{}{РРААААААААРРР!!} {2944}{}{Я заберу твое оружие себе!} {2945}{}{Смерть!} {2946}{}{Я убью тебя лично!} {2947}{}{Твои кости будут гнить в пустошах!} {2948}{}{Кровь и тьма!} {2949}{}{ЙААААААААААААА!} {2950}{}{Вали эту недобитую скотину!} # # target being missed # {2960}{}{Не трать силы!} {2961}{}{Косые руки!} {2962}{}{Моя кровь сильнее твоей!} {2963}{}{Я живу!!} {2964}{}{У тебя слабое и жалкое тело!} # ############################################ # 3000 Robot ############################################ # # running away # {3000}{}{Запущена программа отступления} {3001}{}{Тактический план: отступление} {3002}{}{Боевая эффективность минимальна. Совет: отступить} {3003}{}{Тактический анализ закончен. Рекомендовано отступление.} {3004}{}{Загружается программа бегства} {3005}{}{Начат цикл отступления} # # moving in to attack # {3020}{}{Цель захвачена!} {3021}{}{Уничтожить! Уничтожить!} {3022}{}{Гуманоид не должен бежать} {3023}{}{Уничтожить нарушителя} {3024}{}{Начат цикл боя} {3025}{}{Загрузка боевой программы} # # attacking # {3040}{}{Начат цикл боя} {3041}{}{Атакую цель} {3042}{}{Начат цикл атаки} {3043}{}{Нарушитель должен быть уничтожен!} {3044}{}{Завершен выбор тактических возможностей} {3045}{}{Начинаю атаку} {3046}{}{Цель будет уничтожена} {3047}{}{Начат цикл уничтожения врага} {3048}{}{Цель должна быть уничтожена} {3049}{}{Выбор наступательной позиции завершен} # # target being missed # {3060}{}{Анализ. Программа обороны успешно выполняется} {3061}{}{Анализ. Угроза цели незначительна.} {3062}{}{Атака цели не удалась. Просчитываю ответ} {3063}{}{Объект не был поврежден во время атаки} {3064}{}{Пересчитываю наступательные возможности цели} {3065}{}{Анализ. Цель допустила ошибку в выборе тактики. Объект не поврежден} # ############################################ # 3100 Ghoul ############################################ # # running away # {3100}{}{Надо выбираться отсюда!} {3101}{}{Я еще вернусь...} {3102}{}{Сегодня тебе меня не убить!} {3103}{}{До встречи, нормик!} {3104}{}{Я еще скажу свое последнее слово!} {3105}{}{Ты за это заплатишь -- позже!} {3106}{}{Второй раз умирать не собираюсь.} {3107}{}{Теперь ноги меня не подведут!} {3108}{}{Я просто выполняю наступление в обратную сторону.} {3109}{}{По-моему, настало время для тактического отступления.} {3110}{}{Выход, этап завершен.} {3111}{}{Мне казалось, что еще не поздно.} {3112}{}{Мне пора. До скорого} {3113}{}{Убегааааай!} {3114}{}{Мне надо заново приделать кое-какие части.} {3115}{}{Мои старые кости больше этого не вынесут.} {3116}{}{Это не годы, это мили.} {3117}{}{Что за мир, что за мир....} {3118}{}{Думаю, вы получили хороший урок, а я ухожу!} {3119}{}{Эй, хватит пятиться.} # # moving in to attack # {3120}{}{Ты покойник!} {3121}{}{Свежатина...} {3122}{}{Мясо, мясо, мясо -- мясо по-болонски!} {3123}{}{Мозги...} {3124}{}{Я выкопаю тебе могилу...} {3125}{}{Надеюсь, голова у тебя останется целой...} {3126}{}{Еще мозги....} {3127}{}{Пришлите еще полицейских!} {3128}{}{Пришлите еще парамедиков!} {3129}{}{Мне бы пригодились свежие органы.} {3130}{}{Стейк под соусом Тартар на подходе.} {3131}{}{Иди сюда и возьми!} {3132}{}{Это все еще суп?} {3133}{}{А где мясо?} {3134}{}{Ммм, обожаю гладеньких.} {3135}{}{Ты на меня булки крошишь... типа того} {3136}{}{Я же говорил вам, что звонили к жратве.} {3137}{}{Отгадайте, кто пришел к нам на обед.} {3138}{}{Органы как органы.} {3139}{}{Так значит, ты мой новый донор органов, а?} # # attacking # {3140}{}{Твоя карта бита!} {3141}{}{И даже не думай просить пощады...} {3142}{}{Мне это понравится} {3143}{}{Ой, это будет больно!} {3144}{}{Время резать и кромсать.} {3145}{}{Я съем твою печень!} {3146}{}{Надеюсь, ты не умрешь слишком быстро} {3147}{}{Обед!} {3148}{}{Умри!} {3149}{}{Убытков вроде тебя я ем на завтрак и на обед} {3150}{}{Как такое сочное блюдо может быть невкусным?} {3151}{}{Дайте мне хоть попробовать!} {3152}{}{Дай папочке сахарку, детка!} {3153}{}{У меня для тя че-та есть!} {3154}{}{Стой спокойно! Будет не так больно.} {3155}{}{Заткнись и потухни, повар уже на кухне!} {3156}{}{Мне нравится смотреть, как они корчатся.} {3157}{}{Вкусно и питательно!} {3158}{}{Ух ты, сколько крови. Мясо будет нежное и сочное.} {3159}{}{Полагаю, это больше страх, чем возбуждение.} # # target being missed # {3160}{}{Ты не причинишь мне боли!} {3161}{}{И ты считаешь *гулей* тормозами?} {3162}{}{Мимо, нормик!} {3163}{}{Мимо, нормик!} {3164}{}{Ты не можешь убить того, в кого не можешь попасть!} {3165}{}{Слишком медленно!} {3166}{}{Ладно, а теперь давай попробуем то же самое на полной скорости.} {3167}{}{Ты правда в меня целишься?} {3168}{}{Что это было?} {3169}{}{Тоже мне фокус.} {3170}{}{Бой требует полной сосредоточенности.} {3171}{}{Ужасно, что твой первый раз будет и последним.} {3172}{}{Ты на меня смотришь?} {3173}{}{Захочешь попробовать еще раз, когда будешь понимать, что делаешь?} {3174}{}{Нет, нет, нет, *острый конец* должен быть направлен на *меня*. Дошло?} {3175}{}{Ты во что конкретно целишься... или ты вообще не целишься?} {3176}{}{Где у тебя ошибка, в ДНК?} {3177}{}{Ты че, первый раз вообще это делаешь, а?} {3178}{}{Следующий ход мой!} {3179}{}{Это что, твой *лучший* выстрел? Блин, вот ты попал.} # ############################################ # 3200 Junkie ############################################ # # running away # {3200}{}{Ух ты. КАК я ща дерну отсюда.} {3201}{}{Я вернусь... только ОЗ себе добавлю.} {3202}{}{Вот ведь, надо было принимать больше баффаута...} {3203}{}{Я не могу стрелять после смерти...} {3204}{}{Айиииии! Не делай мне больно! Не делай мне больно!} {3205}{}{Эта галлюцинация что-то слишком реальная...} # # moving in to attack # {3220}{}{Выкуси!} {3221}{}{Тебе остается надеяться только на стимуляторы... или на винт.} {3222}{}{Может, я смогу обменять твое тело на дозу винта...} {3223}{}{Я... непременно... вздую... тебя... когда... поймаю.} {3224}{}{Может, твоя смерть даст мне необходимую разрядку...} {3225}{}{Я убью тебя! Я убью тебя! Я убью тебя!} {3226}{}{Я тебя убью, и кайф будет полным...} # # attacking # {3240}{}{Выкуси!} {3241}{}{Я убью тебя! Я убью тебя! Я убью тебя!} {3242}{}{Нарываешься, а?} {3243}{}{Нррррг} {3244}{}{Хайяяаааа} {3245}{}{Я убью тебя медленно...} {3246}{}{Ты умрешь, как шлюха с передозом...} # # target being missed # {3260}{}{Похоже, но не винт.} {3261}{}{Я так высоко, тебе меня не достать!} {3262}{}{В которого из нас ты целишься?} {3263}{}{Ой. Почти попали.} {3264}{}{Винт и должен был сделать меня быстрее...} {3265}{}{Ты очень больно дерешься для наркотической галлюцинации.} # ############################################################### # # Area People # ############################################################### # # # 4000 Arroyo # 6000 The Den # 8000 Modoc # 10000 Klamath # 12000 Vault City / Raiders # 14000 Gecko # 16000 Broken Hills # 18000 New Reno # 20000 Sierra Army Depot # 22000 Redding # 24000 NCR # 26000 V13 / V15 # 28000 Military Base # 30000 Navarro # 32000 San Fransisco # 34000 The Enclave # 36000 Special (Encounters and Created) # # Note : Some of these people will just have run away, moving to attack, attacking, and getting # missed. Others will also have cataloged hit locations. # ############################################################### # ################################################################ # # 10000 Klamath # # 10000 Rat God # 10100 Crazed Robot # ############################################################### # ############################################ # 10000 Rat God ############################################ # # # Moving to Attack # {10020}{}{Я Корооль Крыыс} {10021}{}{Пи-и-и! Убить дети Корооля!} {10022}{}{Корооль ломать кости, тебе!} {10023}{}{Корооль съедать мясо, твое!} {10024}{}{Корооль большой бой, Убиивец Крыыс!} {10025}{}{Большой бой! Убиить за Корооля и ямы!} {10026}{}{Корооль убивать сейчас!} {10027}{}{Голод, голод. Корооль убивать, убивать!} {10028}{}{Корооль чуять страховонь от тебя.} {10029}{}{Наглая крыыса на задних лапах, Корооль убивать!} {10030}{}{Убить, убить!} {10031}{}{Пир мяса! Пир мяса!} {10032}{}{Корооль потрошить! Потрошить!} {10033}{}{Крыысы придти! Придти к Короолю!} {10034}{}{Корооль потрошить заднелапого.} {10035}{}{Корооль убить шумного!} {10036}{}{Корооль убить лысую крысу.} {10037}{}{Когтепрыг с Короолем Крыыс.} {10038}{}{Крыыса раскогтить тебя! Раскогтить!} # # Attacking (Repeat of Moving to Attack) # {10040}{}{Я Корооль Крыыс} {10041}{}{Пи-и-и! Убить дети Корооля!} {10042}{}{Корооль ломать кости, тебе!} {10043}{}{Корооль съедать мясо, твое!} {10044}{}{Корооль большой бой, Убиивец Крыыс!} {10045}{}{Большой бой! Убивать за Корооля и ямы!} {10046}{}{Корооль убивать сейчас!} {10047}{}{Голод, голод. Корооль убивать, убивать!} {10048}{}{Корооль чуять страховонь от тебя.} {10049}{}{Наглая крыыса на задних лапах, Корооль убивать!} {10050}{}{Убить, убить!} {10051}{}{Пир мяса! Пир мяса!} {10052}{}{Корооль потрошить! Потрошить!} {10053}{}{Крыысы придти! Придти к Короолю!} {10054}{}{Корооль потрошить заднелапого.} {10055}{}{Корооль убить шумного!} {10056}{}{Корооль убить лысую крысу.} {10057}{}{Когтепрыг с Короолем Крыыс.} {10058}{}{Крыыса раскогтить тебя! Раскогтить!} # ############################################# # 10100 Crazed Robot ############################################ # # Moving to Attack # {10120}{}{Номер пять жив!} {10121}{}{Три-вога, три-вога.} {10122}{}{Ошибка! Ошибка Ошшшшибкааааа....} {10123}{}{Кто такой создатель?} {10124}{}{Данные недоступны! Недоступны!} {10125}{}{Прости меня, Дэйв.} {10126}{}{./~ Дэйзи, Дэйзи, ответь мне, пожалуйста./~} {10127}{}{Тревога, Билл Вильямсон, тревога!} {10128}{}{Горт! Клаату берада никту!} {10129}{}{Шшшшшсссссс *ПОК*} {10130}{}{Желаете со сливками, мадам?} {10131}{}{Да, сэр, Мистер Помощник, сэр.} {10132}{}{Я отличный специалист.} {10133}{}{Но я переводчик.} {10134}{}{Ку.} {10135}{}{Я не могу тебе этого позволить, Дэйв.} {10136}{}{Никто не пройдет.} {10137}{}{Внимание! Внимание!} {10138}{}{Ззззззззццц! Чпок!} {10139}{}{Но M-5 неуязвим.} # # Attacking # {10140}{}{Номер пять жив!} {10141}{}{Три-вога, три-вога.} {10142}{}{Ошибка! Ошибка Ошшшшибкааааа....} {10143}{}{Кто такой создатель?} {10144}{}{Данные недоступны! Недоступны!} {10145}{}{Прости меня, Дэйв.} {10146}{}{./~ Дэйзи, Дэйзи, ответь мне, пожалуйста./~} {10147}{}{Тревога, Билл Вильямсон, тревога!} {10148}{}{Горт! Клаату берада никту!} {10149}{}{Шшшшшсссссс *ПОК*} {10150}{}{Желаете со сливками, мадам?} {10151}{}{Да, сэр, Мистер Помощник, сэр.} {10152}{}{Я отличный специалист.} {10153}{}{Но я переводчик.} {10154}{}{Ку.} {10155}{}{Я не могу тебе этого позволить, Дэйв.} {10156}{}{Никто не пройдет.} {10157}{}{Внимание! Внимание!} {10158}{}{Ззззззззццц! Чпок!} {10159}{}{Но M-5 неуязвим.} # ############################################################### # # 12000 Vault City / Raiders # # 12000 Raider Mercs # 12100 Raider Captain # 12200 Gangster # 12300 Raider (Hit Locations) # 12400 Gangster (Hit Locations) # ############################################################### # ############################################ # 12000 Raider Mercs ############################################ # # running away # {12000}{}{Не люблю я эту групповуху...} {12001}{}{Отступаем!} {12002}{}{Время уносить ноги...} {12003}{}{Сваливаем!} {12004}{}{Назад!} {12005}{}{Я достану этих ублюдков, когда выйдет Fallout 3...} {12006}{}{Пусть Бишоп подавится своими сраными деньгами...} # # moving in to attack # {12020}{}{Цель захвачена!} {12021}{}{Кто-нибудь, прикройте меня!} {12022}{}{Тыц-тыц-тыц-тыц-тыц-тыц} {12023}{}{Тыц-тыц-тыц-тыц-тыц-тыц} {12024}{}{Тыц-тыц-тыц-тыц-тыц-тыц} {12025}{}{Поцелуй себя в задницу на прощанье...} {12026}{}{Пора вбить в землю это угробище...} {12027}{}{Готов-пошел!} {12028}{}{Рок энд ролл!} {12029}{}{Посмотрите, кто пришел в зону свободного огня...} {12030}{}{Надеюсь, у тебя есть при себе стимуляторы, дикарь...} {12031}{}{Контакт!} {12032}{}{Кто-то проник на нашу территорию!} {12033}{}{У нас гости, ребята!} {12034}{}{К оружию, парни, у нас тут гости!} {12035}{}{У тя песок в часах кончается...} {12036}{}{По очереди, ребята, по очереди.} {12037}{}{Будьте внимательны, ребята!} {12038}{}{Внимание, ведем ураганный огонь! Не давайте им поднять головы!} # # attacking # {12040}{}{В расход их!} {12041}{}{Тебе адски не повезло, дикарь...} {12042}{}{Я тебе так глубоко ботинок в жопу запихну, что ты еще неделю будешь чуять запах крема для обуви.} {12043}{}{::Хочу быть рейнджером-десантником...::} {12044}{}{Концентрация!} {12045}{}{Как тебе это нравится?! КАК ТЕБЕ ЭТО НРАВИТСЯ?!} {12046}{}{Кийяааааа!!!} {12047}{}{Получи!} {12048}{}{Надеюсь, у тебя есть при себе стимуляторы, дикарь...} {12049}{}{Поцелуй себя в задницу на прощанье...} # # target being missed # {12060}{}{Ты дерешься, как старики трахаются!} {12061}{}{Ха! Мимо!} {12062}{}{Слишком быстро для тебя...} {12063}{}{Ты будешь умирать очень долго...} {12064}{}{Мазила...} {12065}{}{Слабо И медленно, как я вижу.} # ############################################ # 12100 Raider Captain ############################################ # # running away # {12100}{}{Надо валить отсюда!} {12101}{}{Я еще вернусь...} {12102}{}{Сегодня тебе меня не убить!} {12103}{}{До встречи, нормик!} {12104}{}{Я еще скажу свое последнее слово!} {12105}{}{Ты за это заплатишь -- позже!} # # moving in to attack # {12120}{}{Ты покойник!} {12121}{}{Свежатина...} {12122}{}{А, обед прибыл.} {12123}{}{Мозги...} {12124}{}{Я выкопаю тебе могилу...} {12125}{}{Надеюсь, голова у тебя останется целой...} # # attacking # {12140}{}{Твоя карта бита!} {12141}{}{И даже не думай просить пощады...} {12142}{}{Мне это понравится} {12143}{}{Ой, это будет больно!} {12144}{}{} {12145}{}{Я съем твою печень!} {12146}{}{Надеюсь, ты не умрешь слишком быстро} {12147}{}{Обед!} {12148}{}{Умри!} {12149}{}{Убытков вроде тебя я ем на завтрак и на обед} # # target being missed # {12160}{}{Ты не причинишь мне боли!} {12161}{}{} {12162}{}{Мимо, нормик!} {12163}{}{Мимо, нормик!} {12164}{}{Ты не можешь убить того, в кого не можешь попасть!} {12165}{}{Слишком медленно!} # ############################################ # 12200 Gangster (Combat Messages) ############################################ # # running away # {12200}{}{Ух ты блин, а жарковато становится.} {12201}{}{Настало время позвать других ребят...} {12202}{}{Я тебя достану в следующий раз!} {12203}{}{Тебе просто повезло, что у меня нет с собой стимуляторов...} {12204}{}{Настало время выметаться отсюда.} {12205}{}{Надо найти стимуляторы, да побыстрее...} # # moving in to attack # {12220}{}{Я тебя раскатаю в блин.} {12221}{}{Ну вот, а ведь сегодня и в мыслях не было никого убивать...} {12222}{}{Похоже, на Голгофе появится новый жилец...} {12223}{}{Похоже, нам нужно избрать жесткую методику...} {12224}{}{Я выбью тебе все зубы и сделаю из них игральные кости.} {12225}{}{Похоже, кто-то поставил на кон собственную жизнь...} {12226}{}{Я убью тебя, твою семью, а потом твою собаку.} {12227}{}{Пора вынести мусор...} {12228}{}{Я тебя разломлю, как куриную косточку, и загадаю желание...} # # attacking # {12240}{}{Я так надеру тебе задницу, что ты будешь носить ее вместо шляпы.} {12241}{}{Госпожа Удача сегодня тебе изменила...} {12242}{}{Я буду тебя бить, пока ты не превратишься в урода.} {12243}{}{Пора отправить твою задницу в могилу.} {12244}{}{Я вырву у тебя сердце и растопчу его.} {12245}{}{Эх, было бы время - можно было бы твою башку в тиски зажать...} {12246}{}{Позволь показать тебе, что мы делаем с мусором...} {12247}{}{Я те так врежу - никакого землетрясения не надо будет...} {12248}{}{С меня хватит этого дерьма...} {12249}{}{Передай от меня привет ангелам...} # # target being missed # {12260}{}{Если будешь так делать, попадешь в больницу...} {12261}{}{Дерешься, как баба...} {12262}{}{Неплохо. Через секунду я те покажу, как это делается.} {12263}{}{У тебя что, глаз нет, тупица?} {12264}{}{Ты что, на винте сидишь?} {12265}{}{Ты и по плакату с рекламой казино не попадешь.} {12266}{}{Если ты выстрелишь в воздух, то промахнешься.} # ############################################ # 12300 Raider (Hit Locations) ############################################ # # target hit in head # {12300}{}{Нгггг} {12301}{}{У...меня...голова...кружится} {12302}{}{Угггннн!} {12303}{}{Только не лицо! Только не лицо!} # # target hit in left arm # {12310}{}{Моя... рука... моя... любимая... рука.} {12311}{}{Доктор! Мне руку раздробило!} {12312}{}{*хфффф*} # # target hit in right arm # {12320}{}{Моя рабочая рука! Совсем совести нет?!} {12321}{}{Доктор! Мне руку раздробило!} {12322}{}{Похоже, этой рукой мне больше оружие не полировать...} # # target hit in torso # {12330}{}{Моя селезенка!} {12331}{}{Хрррррг} {12332}{}{*хфффф*} {12333}{}{Ты... заплатишь... за это!} {12334}{}{*Уффффф*} {12335}{}{Нгггг! Солнечное сплетение!} # # target hit in right leg # {12360}{}{Черт побери! Моя нога!} {12361}{}{*Эррррг*} {12362}{}{Понадобится стимулятор для моей ноги...} {12363}{}{Урррг... ноге... пипец...} # # target hit in left leg # {12370}{}{Черт побери! Моя нога!} {12371}{}{*Эррррг*} {12372}{}{Понадобится стимулятор для моей ноги...} {12373}{}{Урррг... ноге... пипец...} # # target hit in eyes # {12380}{}{Мой глаз! Мой любимый глаз!} {12381}{}{Хочешь лишить меня объемного зрения, а?} {12382}{}{Ничего... не... вижу... кровь... в глазах...} # # target hit in groin # {12390}{}{Это тебе что, а? Какой-нибудь дешевый боевичок?} {12391}{}{Теперь я не смогу говорить, что у меня их пара.} {12392}{}{Ну, плакали мои медные яйца.} {12393}{}{Слушай, погоди минуточку, я только облюю себя с ног до головы.} {12394}{}{Отлично. Мне попался игрок с нездоровой страстью к яйцам.} {12395}{}{Дай я прилягу на секундочку, а потом убью тебя.} {12396}{}{Яйца!} # ############################################ # 12400 Gangster (Hit Locations) ############################################ # # target hit in head # {12400}{}{Голова... звенит...} {12401}{}{*Гррр*... эта сука сняла с меня скальп...} {12402}{}{Голова кружится... кровь в глазах... кто-нибудь...} {12403}{}{Мое лицо! Мое лицо!} {12404}{}{А-а-ай... попало прямо... по голове, м-мать!} {12405}{}{Так меня бил только Томми-Яйца...} {12406}{}{Еще один такой удар по голове, и мне кранты...} {12407}{}{Мое ухо! Ухи-то, блин, зачем рвать!} {12408}{}{Такое чувство, будто голову зажали в тиски...} {12409}{}{Гррр! Прямо по черепу попало...} # # target hit in left arm # {12410}{}{Моя рука! Из-за тебя у меня рука сломана, блин!} {12411}{}{Черт! Левую руку задело!} {12412}{}{Попало в руку, твою мать!..} {12413}{}{Этот удар мне руку выбил!} {12414}{}{А-ай! М-мать!} {12415}{}{У меня вся рука в крови!..} {12416}{}{Моя рабочая рука!} {12417}{}{*Уфф*... мне почти начисто оторвало руку!..} {12418}{}{*Эррр*... все еще могу... достать до тебя... другой рукой...} {12419}{}{Мне понадобятся стимуляторы для руки. После того, как я убью тебя.} # # target hit in right arm # {12420}{}{Моя рука! Из-за тебя у меня рука сломана, блин!} {12421}{}{Черт! У меня правая рука ранена!} {12422}{}{Попало в руку, твою душу мать!..} {12423}{}{Этот удар мне руку выбил!} {12424}{}{А-ай! Блин!} {12425}{}{У меня вся рука в крови!..} {12426}{}{Моя рабочая рука!} {12427}{}{*Уфф*... мне почти начисто оторвало руку!..} {12428}{}{Мне понадобятся стимуляторы для руки. После того, как я убью тебя.} {12429}{}{*Эррр*... все еще могу... достать до тебя... другой рукой...} # # target hit in torso # {12430}{}{Не могу... дышать...} {12431}{}{*У-у-у-уф*} {12432}{}{Черт... прямо... дух... вышибло...} {12433}{}{*Э-эфф*} {12434}{}{Кажется... у меня сломано ребро...} {12435}{}{Ребрам понадобится стимулятор. После того, как я тебя убью.} {12436}{}{Хороший... удар. Теперь я переломаю все ребра в ТВОЕМ теле.} {12437}{}{Дай... мне... секунду... перевести дух... потом я убью тебя...} {12438}{}{*Гррр*} {12439}{}{Это.. было глупо... позволь показать, почему.} {12440}{}{Я разрисую тебя, как дикаря.} {12441}{}{Прямо в грудь...} {12442}{}{А-а-а-а! Сукин сын...} {12443}{}{Удачный... выстрел...} {12444}{}{*У-у-уф*... надо бы на грудь попрочнее броню надеть...} {12445}{}{У меня плечо повреждено... и все... продолжаем бой...} {12446}{}{Я переломаю все косточки в твоем теле.} {12447}{}{Я тебе за это все зубы вырву...} {12448}{}{Жжет в груди...} {12449}{}{У кого-нибудь есть стимуляторы?! У меня сильное кровотечение в груди!} {12450}{}{Вот дерьмо... этот дикарь дерется, как Дробитель...} {12451}{}{У меня из-за тебя сломаны ребра. Придется свернуть тебе шею.} {12452}{}{Это твой лучший удар? Убогое зрелище, дикарь.} {12453}{}{Ранение груди... ничего страшного.} {12454}{}{Черт! Кажется, ребра сломаны...} {12455}{}{Кажется, только что треснул мой позвоночник...} {12456}{}{Позволь мне показать, как надо убивать людей.} {12457}{}{М-мать! Только не селезенку! Что угодно, только не селезенку!} {12458}{}{*Гррр*... кажется, вышибло... некоторые органы...} {12459}{}{Пипец, сколько крови...} # # target hit in right leg # {12460}{}{Ты ломаешь мне ногу, я отрываю тебе голову.} {12461}{}{Я из твоего лица сделаю фарш.} {12462}{}{А-а! М-мать, колено!} {12463}{}{За это я тебе сломаю обе ноги...} {12464}{}{Попало прямо по ноге...} {12465}{}{Тебе повезло, зараза...} {12466}{}{Придется какое-то время обходиться без ноги...} {12467}{}{Ногу задело... щас кто-то поплатится.} {12468}{}{Я и без ноги надеру тебе задницу.} {12469}{}{За это я оторву твою ногу и ей же выбью из тебя мозги.} # # target hit in left leg # {12470}{}{Ты ломаешь мне ногу, я отрываю тебе голову.} {12471}{}{Я из твоего лица сделаю фарш.} {12472}{}{А-а! М-мать, колено!} {12473}{}{За это я тебе сломаю обе ноги...} {12474}{}{Попало прямо по ноге...} {12475}{}{Тебе повезло, зараза...} {12476}{}{Придется какое-то время обходиться без ноги...} {12477}{}{Ногу задело... щас кто-то поплатится.} {12478}{}{Я и без ноги надеру тебе задницу.} {12479}{}{За это я оторву твою ногу и ей же выбью из тебя мозги.} # # target hit in eyes # {12480}{}{А-а-а, черт! Мой глаз, блин!} {12481}{}{Гррр... удачный... выстрел...} {12482}{}{Больше не увижу тебя, говенный свет...} {12483}{}{Все это... лечится... глазной повязкой...} {12484}{}{За это я вырву тебе оба глаза... медленно.} {12485}{}{Я ничего не вижу! Помогите! Я ничего не вижу!} {12486}{}{Ничего не видно... голова кружится...} {12487}{}{Ты будешь умирать очень долго...} {12488}{}{Ни хера не вижу! Ты где?! Я тебя прикончу!} {12489}{}{*Хрррр*} # # target hit in groin # {12490}{}{*У-у-у-уф*... нужно... прилечь...} {12491}{}{Я... тебя... разорву... за мои яйца...} {12492}{}{*Хрррр*...} {12493}{}{Мои яйца! Мои медные яйца!} {12494}{}{Ниже пояса бьешь, засранец...} {12495}{}{Ниже пояса! Сукин сын!..} {12496}{}{Я не буду смотреть вниз. Я не буду смотреть вниз.} {12497}{}{Ну, погоди. Я все расскажу Томми-Яйца!} {12498}{}{Мне так больно не было с тех пор, как мне врезала та шлюха...} {12499}{}{*У-у-уф*... кажется... мои... яйца... у меня... в желудке...} # # ############################################################### # # 14000 Gecko # # 14000 The Brain # ############################################################### # ############################################ # 14000 The Brain - Combat Messages ############################################ # # running away # {14000}{}{Схватить его, Зомак!} {14001}{}{Оставьте меня в покое!} {14002}{}{Хватит меня доставать.} {14003}{}{Вы, люди, всегда так себя ведете.} {14004}{}{Вы так встречаете все незнакомое?} {14005}{}{Простые ответы для примитивных мозгов.} {14006}{}{Я не могу поверить, что вы способны на это.} {14007}{}{Кыш! Уходи!} {14008}{}{Не надо было вообще разговаривать с человеком.} {14009}{}{Неужели обязательно уничтожать то, чего не понимаешь?} # # moving in to attack # {14020}{}{Мне будет намного больнее, чем вам.} {14021}{}{Очень жаль, что приходится это делать.} {14022}{}{Обычно я воздерживаюсь от насилия, но в вашем случае сделаю исключение.} {14023}{}{Мне придется как следует почистить зубы после этого.} {14024}{}{Вы даже *пахнете* плохо.} {14025}{}{Будет такой беспорядок.} {14026}{}{На этот раз у меня кончилось терпение.} {14027}{}{Жаль, вы мне почти уже понравились.} {14028}{}{Теперь вам придется умереть.} {14029}{}{Мне так хотелось этого избежать.} # # attacking # {14040}{}{Как вам будет угодно.} {14041}{}{Туше!} {14042}{}{Защищайтесь!} {14043}{}{Хай-ки-ба-а!} {14044}{}{Я вас сделаю!} {14045}{}{Топчи поляну.} {14046}{}{Эээ, 'этот город слишком тесен для нас двоих' - так, кажется, у вас говорится?} {14047}{}{Ки-я!} {14048}{}{Не очень спортивно.} {14049}{}{Оставьте землянина мне! Всегда хотелось это сказать.} # # target being missed # {14060}{}{Ха, неуклюжее двуногое!} {14061}{}{Опять дисбаланс!} {14062}{}{Что это было?} {14063}{}{Тоже мне фокус!} {14064}{}{Что? Снова ты?} {14065}{}{Это был серьезный удар? Как печально.} {14066}{}{Для тебя очень много значило меня ударить, правда?} {14067}{}{Быстрее, чем тебе казалось, да?} {14068}{}{Неплохо для старого грызуна, да?} {14069}{}{Попробуй использовать *другой* конец.} # ############################################################### # # 18000 New Reno # # 18000 Boxers (Hit Locations) # 18100 Boxers (Combat Messages) # ############################################################### # ############################################ # 18000 Boxer (Hit Locations) ############################################ # # target hit in head # {18000}{}{Только не по лицу...} {18001}{}{Э-эх} {18002}{}{Хорошо, что мозг у меня уже прострелен...} # # target hit in left arm # {18010}{}{Э-эх} {18011}{}{Э-эрр} # # target hit in right arm # {18020}{}{Э-эх} {18021}{}{Э-эрр} # # target hit in torso # {18030}{}{У-у-уф} {18031}{}{Эххх} {18032}{}{Э-эрр} {18033}{}{Гррр} {18034}{}{Не стоило опускать руки...} {18035}{}{Не больно, не больно...} # # target hit in right leg # {18060}{}{Ниже пояса не бить!} {18061}{}{Будешь знать, как бить по ногам, сучка...} # # target hit in left leg # {18070}{}{Ниже пояса не бить!} {18071}{}{Будешь знать, как бить по ногам, сучка...} # # target hit in eyes # {18080}{}{В глаза целишься, да?} {18081}{}{Эххх} {18082}{}{Прощай, соколиный глаз...} # # target hit in groin # {18090}{}{Ниже пояса не бить!} {18091}{}{Все-таки стоило надеть щиток.} {18092}{}{Ты за это заплатишь! Будешь знать, как пинать в пах, сучка!} # ############################################ # 18100 Boxer (Combat Messages) ############################################ # # running away # {18100}{}{Адриан! Адриан!} {18101}{}{А мог бы стать соперником!} {18102}{}{Матча-реванша не будет!} {18103}{}{Надо бы побольше потренироваться...} {18104}{}{Надо было все-таки принять больше баффаута...} {18105}{}{Позволь мне сбегать за Психо, и я скоро вернусь.} {18106}{}{Пора сматываться отсюда.} {18107}{}{Может, в другом месте я найду более слабого противника.} # # moving in to attack # {18120}{}{Нарываешься, а?} {18121}{}{Ты падаешь!} {18122}{}{Пора сделать из тебя сучку...} {18123}{}{Я тебя так изуродую...} {18124}{}{Я тебя изуродую...} {18125}{}{Пора начать драться в полную силу...} {18126}{}{Уж я тебя всласть попинаю...} {18127}{}{Побью тебя, как собаку...} # # attacking # {18140}{}{Кто твоя "крыша"?} {18141}{}{Хочешь, а?} {18142}{}{Э-эрр} {18143}{}{Хррр} {18144}{}{Гррр} {18145}{}{Выкуси!} {18146}{}{Ты падаешь!} {18147}{}{Сука!} {18148}{}{Сделаю тебя своей сучкой...} {18149}{}{Матча-реванша не будет!} {18150}{}{Концентрация!} {18151}{}{Бить через всю херню.} {18152}{}{СУПЕР... ЯДЕРНЫЙ... МЕГА... УДАР...} {18153}{}{Я уничтожу тебя.} {18154}{}{Побью тебя, как собаку...} # # target being missed # {18160}{}{Слишком медленно!} {18161}{}{Идеальная подача.} {18162}{}{Я дерусь, как бабочка... ты дерешься, как моя бабушка.} {18163}{}{Ушлепки вроде тебя не попадут даже в стену коровника с двух метров.} {18164}{}{Ха! Ты даже пальцем в небо промахнешься.} {18165}{}{Кажется, у нас здесь слепой...} {18166}{}{А вот фиг!} {18167}{}{У тебя, наверное, в глазах двоится...} {18168}{}{Даю тебе последний шанс...} {18169}{}{Ты дерешься, как алкаш!} {18170}{}{Кишка тонка!} {18171}{}{Ты салага! Салага!} {18172}{}{Побью тебя, как собаку...} {18173}{}{Что, в глазах троится?} {18174}{}{И это все?} {18175}{}{Если это твой лучший удар, этот бой продлится недолго.} {18176}{}{Слабо...} {18177}{}{Медленно...} # ############################################################### # # 26000 V13/V15 # # 26000 Normal Khan # 26100 Tough Khan # ############################################################### # ############################################ # 26000 Khan - Normal ############################################ # # running away {26000}{}{Бежим! Бежим!} {26001}{}{Отступаем!} {26002}{}{Перегруппироваться!} {26003}{}{Назад!} {26004}{}{Отступаем!} {26005}{}{Я валю отсюда!} # # moving in to attack # {26020}{}{Убейте эту идиотину!} {26021}{}{Ты уже покойник...} {26022}{}{Я тебя отымею!} {26023}{}{Это мое!} {26024}{}{Взять их!} {26025}{}{Из твоих ушей получится отличный трофей!} # # attacking # {26040}{}{Насладись последними секундами жизни} {26041}{}{Кровь! Кровь! Кровь!} {26042}{}{Твое сердце принадлежит мне!} {26043}{}{Мне нравится заниматься этим с тобой!} {26044}{}{Я заберу твое оружие себе!} {26045}{}{Смерть и расчленение. Вот два моих любимых занятия!} {26046}{}{Я убью тебя лично!} {26047}{}{Твои кости будут гнить в пустошах!} {26048}{}{Кровь и тьма!} {26049}{}{Я ограблю твой труп!} {26050}{}{Вали эту недобитую скотину!} # ############################################ # 26100 Khan - Tough ############################################ # # running away # {26100}{}{Ханы! Прикройте меня!} {26101}{}{Отступаем!} {26102}{}{Перегруппироваться!} {26103}{}{Назад!} {26104}{}{Отступаем!} {26105}{}{Стоп! Перегруппировка!} # # moving in to attack # {26120}{}{Веселье начинается!} {26121}{}{Я использую тебя вместо мишени!} {26122}{}{Пощады не проси!} {26123}{}{Это мое!} {26124}{}{Ханы атакуют!} {26125}{}{Время для вечеринки!} {26126}{}{Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, убейте это недоразумение!} # # attacking # {26140}{}{Ханы убивают!} {26141}{}{Ханы -- элита пустошей!} {26142}{}{Я круче всех!} {26143}{}{Да здравствуют Ханы!} {26144}{}{Ханы неуязвимы!} {26145}{}{Не отступать! Не сдаваться!} {26146}{}{Я убью тебя лично!} {26147}{}{Я сделаю ожерелье из твоих зубов!} {26148}{}{Кровь и тьма!} {26149}{}{Ханы сильны!} # # target being missed # {26160}{}{Славный трюк, но я здесь!} {26161}{}{До меня нельзя дотронуться!} {26162}{}{Меня нельзя уничтожить!} {26163}{}{Моя кровь сильнее твоей!} {26164}{}{Наверное, надо нам остановиться и дать тебе потренироваться!} {26165}{}{Ты не стоишь того, чтобы сражаться со мной!} {26166}{}{Зачем я трачу свое время на таких, как ты?} # ############################################################### # # 32000 San Fransisco # # 32000 Shi Hit Location Messages # 32100 The Dragon # 32200 Lo Pan # 32300 Chip # 32400 Badger # 32500 Ryan # 32600 Shi Guards # 32700 Elron Hit Locations # 32800 Elron Guards # 32900 Ron Cruz/Nikki Goldman # 33000 OZ-9 # 33100 OZ-7 # 33200 Punk (Hit Locations) # ############################################################### # ############################################ # 32000 Shi Hit Locations ############################################ # # target hit in head # {32000}{}{Мое лицо! Мое лицо!} {32001}{}{Мой скальп!} {32002}{}{Оооо... мои уши...} # # target hit in left arm # {32010}{}{Ой, моя рука!} {32011}{}{Ой!} {32012}{}{У меня рука сломана, ты!} # # target hit in right arm # {32020}{}{Ой, моя рука!} {32021}{}{Ва-а-а-а!} {32022}{}{Боже! Моя рука!} # # target hit in torso # {32030}{}{Ух!} {32031}{}{Я сейчас упаду в обморок...} {32032}{}{Эй! Моя селезенка!} {32033}{}{Уууф!} {32034}{}{Больно!} {32035}{}{По-моему, мне попали в печень!} {32036}{}{Охх, больно!} # # target hit in right leg # {32060}{}{Ооо, моя нога} {32061}{}{Мое колено!} {32062}{}{Прямо в артерию!} # # target hit in left leg # {32070}{}{Ооо, моя нога} {32071}{}{::прыг... прыг::} {32072}{}{Арррррггггхххх!} # # target hit in eyes # {32080}{}{Я ничего не вижу! Ах ты ублюдок!} {32081}{}{Мое лицо! Мои глаза! Арррргх!} {32082}{}{Где ты? Помогите!} # # target hit in groin # {32090}{}{Ooooooooo, мои яйца! Ooooooo...} {32091}{}{Я... Я... Ух...} {32092}{}{::хныканье::} {32093}{}{::блюет::} {32094}{}{Я... не могу... дышать...} {32095}{}{Какая боль, какая боль...} # ############################################ # 32100 The Dragon ############################################ # # running away # {32100}{}{Твое кунгфу лучше моего кунгфу!} {32101}{}{Ты могучий воин. До свидания.} {32102}{}{Айии! Зло торжествует!} {32103}{}{О нет...} {32104}{}{Меня победили.} {32105}{}{Меня обесчестили.} # # moving in to attack # {32120}{}{Я со скорбью атакую тебя.} {32121}{}{Я советую тебе бежать.} {32122}{}{Только трусы пользуются оружием.} {32123}{}{Беги, пока можешь.} {32124}{}{Приготовься, недостойный.} {32125}{}{Беги, и я не причиню тебе вреда.} {32126}{}{Если ты настаиваешь на битве...} {32128}{}{Думаешь, что сможешь одолеть меня?} # # attacking # {32140}{}{Хайййййй-ЙА!} {32141}{}{Рагу!} {32142}{}{РууОООррр!} {32143}{}{Хай!} {32144}{}{Ха!} {32145}{}{Хаййоооо!} {32146}{}{Хай - а!} {32147}{}{Ну-ка, покажи мне!} {32148}{}{Монгольское МЯСО!} {32149}{}{Удар в глаз!} # # target being missed # {32160}{}{Только трусы пользуются оружием.} {32161}{}{Боишься сразиться с настоящим бойцом?} {32162}{}{Твое кун-фу не принесет тебе пользы.} {32163}{}{Сдавайся!} {32164}{}{Ты называешь это сражением?} {32165}{}{Ты двигаешься, как беременный як.} # ############################################ # 32200 Lo Pan ############################################ # # running away # {32200}{}{Я ищу зеленоглазую девушку... До свидания!} {32201}{}{Да, сэр... чек приложен к письму.} {32202}{}{Я думаю, я получу это назначение...} {32203}{}{Ладно, твоя взяла!} {32204}{}{Я сдаюсь!} {32205}{}{Твое кун-фу лучше, чем мое кун-фу!} # # moving in to attack # {32220}{}{Гром! Молния! Убейте их для меня!} {32221}{}{У тебя недостаточно сил!} {32222}{}{Твое кун-фу не может причинить мне вред!} {32223}{}{Меня не победить!} {32224}{}{Беги, червяк!} {32225}{}{Гром обрушится на тебя!} {32226}{}{Лети, словно бабочка!} {32228}{}{Жаль, как пчела!} # # attacking # {32240}{}{Кто такой Джек Бартон?} {32241}{}{Не слишком ли нагло просить тебя умереть?!} {32242}{}{Ты заплатил по счетам, Джек?} {32243}{}{У тебя проблемы с лицом.} {32244}{}{Чек приложен к ПИСЬМУ!} {32245}{}{Ад ждет тебя!} {32246}{}{Передай предкам привет от меня!} {32247}{}{Я никогда не умру!} {32248}{}{Китайское рагу!} {32249}{}{Хай-йа!} # # target being missed # {32260}{}{Чувствую себя неуязвимым человеком!} {32261}{}{Постарайся как следует.} {32262}{}{С этим я справлюсь.} {32263}{}{Ты ведь не знаешь, как надо сражаться, да?} {32264}{}{Ты называешь это сражением?} {32265}{}{::зевает::} # ############################################ # 32300 Chip ############################################ # # running away # {32300}{}{У меня жена и дети!} {32301}{}{Неееет... сегодня мой день рождения!} {32302}{}{Ой... моя селезенка...} {32303}{}{Назад в больницу!} {32304}{}{Надо... защитить. .. дыру в селезенке...} {32305}{}{Ой, как печень болит.} # # moving in to attack # {32320}{}{Не заставляйте меня пользоваться этим фальшивым ножом.} {32321}{}{Я сейчас тебе так врежу...} {32322}{}{Ты на завтрак режешь дерьмо на маленькие кусочки?} {32323}{}{Я надеру твою сраную задницу.} {32324}{}{Я тебя зарежу!} {32325}{}{Думаю, больше мне сказать нечего.} # # attacking # {32340}{}{Бум!} {32341}{}{Ох и надеру я тебе задницу!} {32342}{}{ДА!} {32343}{}{Да, детка, да!} {32344}{}{Хочешь, а?} {32345}{}{Только не туда!} {32346}{}{Секси, пока-пока!} {32347}{}{Ой, это твое лицо?} {32348}{}{Вот это уродство, да?} # # target being missed # {32360}{}{А вот и мимо селезенки! Ха-ха!} {32361}{}{ОТСОСИ!} {32362}{}{Ха-ха! Я молодец!} {32363}{}{Поцелуй меня, зайка.} {32364}{}{Время поскандалить, крошка.} {32365}{}{Я тебя зарежу!} # ############################################ # 32400 Badger ############################################ # # running away # {32400}{}{Лицо! Только не в лицо!} {32401}{}{Ах ты тварь, моя прическа!} {32402}{}{Ублюдок! Я тебя отдеру в зад за это!} {32403}{}{Мне нужен пистолет побольше!} {32404}{}{Ваааааааа!!!} {32405}{}{ААААА!! Мне попали в задницу!!} # # moving in to attack # {32420}{}{Я заставлю тебя пожалеть, что твой папаша не вытащил вовремя!} {32421}{}{Знаешь... у тебя лицо в точности как жопа!} {32422}{}{Посмотрим, что у тебя есть, перхоть поджопная.} {32423}{}{Наклонись и возьми себя за лодыжки, крошка!} {32424}{}{Вот так!!} {32425}{}{Постараюсь, чтобы вышло как можно больнее.} {32426}{}{Не возражаешь, если сначала я сломаю тебе коленные чашечки?} {32428}{}{Ну же, девочка. Покажи мне, что у тебя есть.} # # attacking # {32440}{}{Надеюсь, эта рука тебе не понадобится...} {32441}{}{Черт, это ведь больно, да?} {32442}{}{Уф-да!} {32443}{}{Люблю запах крови по утрам...} {32444}{}{Эй, да у нас тут кровь идет, а?} {32445}{}{::::отрыжка!:::::} {32446}{}{Ты порвал мне рубашку, парень!!!!} {32447}{}{А вот и большая свинцовая клизма!!} {32448}{}{Кушай, не обляпайся!!} # # target being missed # {32460}{}{Ты стреляешь хуже моей мамочки!} {32461}{}{Блин, ну ты отсос!} {32462}{}{Возвращайся в Лос-Анджелес, противный!} {32463}{}{Мне постоять смирно?} {32464}{}{:::брапп:::} {32465}{}{Ой, нехило...} # ############################################ # 32500 Ryan ############################################ # # running away # {32500}{}{Иисусе, ну этого ли я хотел?!} {32501}{}{Ля-ля-ля ... на помощь!} {32502}{}{Ха-ха ОЙ!} {32503}{}{Да! ДА! Да-да-да-да-да!} {32504}{}{Эй, карамба!} {32505}{}{На пооомощь!} # # moving in to attack # {32520}{}{Вряд ли тебе это понравится!} {32521}{}{Иди, я тебе дам!} {32522}{}{Хочешь этого? А? А?} {32523}{}{Иди сюда! Я тебя изнасилую!} {32524}{}{Тебя ДАВНО уже нет.} {32525}{}{Целое ведро радости.} {32526}{}{У меня для тебя кое-что есть, о да.} # # attacking # {32540}{}{Придется пробить себе путь через все это дерьмо.} {32541}{}{::поет::} {32542}{}{Яяяя... всегда буду любить тебяяяяяя} {32543}{}{Разве мы не можем жить в мире?} {32544}{}{Тебя ДАВНО уже нет.} {32545}{}{Нагнись на секундочку...} {32546}{}{У меня для тебя подарок.} {32547}{}{Хочешь кусочек меня?} {32548}{}{Он стреляет... он попадает!} {32549}{}{Как насчет любви?} # # target being missed # {32560}{}{Вот это верно!} {32561}{}{ЕСТЬ!} {32562}{}{Ха-ха-ха!} {32563}{}{Это лучшее, что ты можешь?} {32564}{}{Фигушки!} {32565}{}{Ой! Ха-ха... шучу.} # ############################################ # 32600 Shi Guards ############################################ # # running away # {32600}{}{Айии!} {32601}{}{Следующие по званию, шаг вперед!} {32602}{}{Назад!} {32603}{}{Бежим! Бежим!} {32604}{}{Беги!} # # moving in to attack # {32620}{}{Готовься к потере чести.} {32621}{}{Столпы рая содрогаются...} {32622}{}{... отравленная стрела падает...} {32623}{}{А вот и Колбасный Экспресс.} {32624}{}{Мы тебя предупреждали...} {32625}{}{А вот и бывший гайдзин!} {32626}{}{До свидания, покойник.} # # attacking # {32640}{}{Кое-что для тебя...} {32641}{}{... кое-что для мамы...} {32642}{}{...кое-что для папы...} {32643}{}{...кое-что для сестрички....} {32644}{}{... и кое-что для твоих предков!} {32645}{}{Вон!} {32646}{}{Умри!} {32647}{}{До свидания!} {32648}{}{Дай мне опозорить тебя!} {32649}{}{Твое присутствие меня оскорбляет.} # # target being missed # {32660}{}{Это все рефлексы.} {32661}{}{Глупый гайдзин!} {32662}{}{::вздыхает:: Когда же мы подеремся КАК СЛЕДУЕТ?} {32663}{}{Это когда-нибудь кончится?} {32664}{}{Когда ты в меня попадешь?} {32665}{}{Это уже старо...} # ############################################ # 32700 Elron Hit Locations ############################################ # # target hit in head # {32700}{}{Мое лицо! Мое лицо!} {32701}{}{Звездный отец! Исцели меня!} {32702}{}{Ух! Мне нужно положить лед на голову} # # target hit in left arm # {32710}{}{Ой, моя рука} {32711}{}{Ой!} {32712}{}{У меня рука сломана, ты!} # # target hit in right arm # {32720}{}{Ой, моя рука} {32721}{}{Ва-а-а-а!} {32722}{}{Клянусь Хаббеллом! Моя рука!} # # target hit in torso # {32730}{}{Ооо! Как больно!} {32731}{}{Я сейчас упаду в обморок} {32732}{}{Ух!} {32733}{}{Звездный отец! Помоги мне!} {32734}{}{Больно!} {32735}{}{Оставьте меня в покое!} {32736}{}{Охх, больно!} # # target hit in right leg # {32760}{}{Ой, моя нога!} {32761}{}{Мое колено!} {32762}{}{Ой!} # # target hit in left leg # {32770}{}{Оу, моя берцовая кость!} {32771}{}{Мое колено!} {32772}{}{Арррррггггхххх!} # # target hit in eyes # {32780}{}{Ааа!! Мои глаза!} {32781}{}{Мое лицо! Мои глаза! Арррргх!} {32782}{}{Мои глаза!} # # target hit in groin # {32790}{}{Ooooooooo, мои яйца! Ooooooo...} {32791}{}{Оууу... Жжется!} {32792}{}{Урп!} {32793}{}{::задыхается::} {32794}{}{Я... не могу... дышать...} {32795}{}{хорошо... что я и так... стерилен...} # ############################################ # 32800 Elron Guards ############################################ # # running away # {32800}{}{Звездный отец! Помоги нам!} {32801}{}{Мои анодины!} {32802}{}{Я хочу жить, чтобы увидеть Кветцель!} {32803}{}{Иик!} {32804}{}{Спасайте наших знаменитостей!} {32805}{}{НИК-9! Помоги!} # # moving in to attack # {32820}{}{Я тебя сейчас так "поправлю"...} {32821}{}{Как же будет хорошо, когда мы избавимся от таких, как ты...} {32822}{}{Жаль, что ты никогда не увидишь будущего.} {32823}{}{Никогда не бросай вызов Звездному Отцу.} {32824}{}{Хаббелл раздавит тебя!} {32825}{}{Мы орудие мести Звездного Отца!} {32826}{}{Смерть непосвященным!} {32828}{}{Считай это своего рода зета-сканированием.} # # attacking # {32840}{}{У тебя грязная энергия!} {32841}{}{За Звездного Отца!} {32842}{}{За Хаббелла!} {32843}{}{За Кветцель!} {32844}{}{За НИК-9!} {32845}{}{Умри, неумытая зараза!} {32846}{}{Не смей осквернять нашу святыню!} {32847}{}{Это тебе за НИК-9!} # # target being missed # {32860}{}{Твоя энергия не приобщена.} {32861}{}{Будь ты из наших, тебе бы удалось в меня попасть.} {32862}{}{У тебя грязная энергия.} {32863}{}{Не смей бить истинно верующего!} {32864}{}{Я перезагружу твои анодины!} {32865}{}{Нечестивец!} # ############################################ # 32900 Ron Cruz/Nikki Goldman ############################################ # # running away # {32900}{}{Я звезда экрана!} {32901}{}{Дорогу знаменитости!} {32902}{}{Этого нет в сценарии!} {32903}{}{Звездный Отец! Помоги!} {32904}{}{Но я знаменитость!} # ############################################ # 33000 OZ-9 ############################################ # # running away # {33000}{}{Звездный отец! Помоги мне!} {33001}{}{Нет! Только не меня!} {33002}{}{Пожалуйста, убей кого-нибудь еще!} {33003}{}{Не убивай меня! Я НИК-9!} {33004}{}{Охрана! На помощь!} {33005}{}{Ты не можешь меня убить! Я слишком важная личность!} # # moving in to attack # {33020}{}{Мы могли бы взять тебя к себе.} {33021}{}{Глупцы всегда надеются на вышестоящих.} {33022}{}{Как сияет твоя чистота!} {33023}{}{Если бы мы обратили тебя в свою веру...} {33024}{}{Звездный Отец уничтожит тебя.} {33025}{}{Тебе никогда не увидеть планету Кветцель.} {33026}{}{Ты предатель эволюции человечества.} {33028}{}{Недостойный нечестивец.} # # attacking # {33040}{}{Мое прикосновение очистит тебя!} {33041}{}{Я раздавлю тебя!} {33042}{}{Во имя Хаббелла!} {33043}{}{Во славу Звездного отца!} {33044}{}{Почувствуй гнев Хаббелла!} {33045}{}{Это поможет тебя оптимизировать!} # # target being missed # {33060}{}{Звездный Отец спасет меня!} {33061}{}{Хаббелл защитит меня!} {33062}{}{У тебя анодины забиты!} {33063}{}{У тебя плохая энергия.} {33064}{}{Неужели ты не умеешь концентрироваться?} # ############################################ # 33100 OZ-7 ############################################ # # running away # {33100}{}{Звездный отец! Помоги мне!} {33101}{}{Лучше отправиться на Кветцель!} {33102}{}{Только не меня! Не убивай меня!} {33103}{}{Я всего лишь слуга!} {33104}{}{Не я принимаю решения!} {33105}{}{Тебе нужен кто-то другой, но не я!} # # moving in to attack # {33120}{}{Не стоит этого делать...} {33121}{}{Ты точно не хочешь сдаться?} {33122}{}{Мы ведь сможем договориться, так?} {33123}{}{Если НИК-9 говорит, что ты враг, значит, ты враг.} {33124}{}{За... э... великого Хаббелла!} {33125}{}{Драки плохо отражаются на анодинах...} {33126}{}{У меня никогда не получаются все эти угрозы.} {33128}{}{Прими мои извинения, если я сделаю тебе больно.} # # attacking # {33140}{}{Берегись!} {33141}{}{::он зажмуривает глаза и атакует::} {33142}{}{А вот еще один удар...} {33143}{}{Если ты просто сбежишь, мне не придется этого делать.} {33144}{}{Давай! Убирайся отсюда!} {33145}{}{Кыш! Кыш!} {33146}{}{Хватит драться!} {33147}{}{Приве-е-е-етик!} {33148}{}{Ты пахнешь, как цветы.} {33149}{}{Мы можем обо всем договориться!} # # target being missed # {33160}{}{Почему ты пытаешься сделать мне больно?} {33161}{}{За что ты так со мной?} {33162}{}{Нам вовсе не обязательно воевать, знаешь ли.} {33163}{}{Я не хочу делать тебе больно!} {33164}{}{Не надо делать мне больно!} {33165}{}{Может, решим все, как взрослые?} ############################################ # 33200 Punk Hit Locations ############################################ # # target hit in head # {33200}{}{Кажется, у меня челюсть сломана!} {33201}{}{Моя скула!} {33202}{}{Останется ужасный шрам.} # # target hit in left arm # {33210}{}{Этой рукой я пишу!} {33211}{}{Мой локоть!} {33212}{}{Эй! Осторожнее!} # # target hit in right arm # {33220}{}{А-а! Ай! А-а!} {33221}{}{Ва-а-а-а!} {33222}{}{Оу! Мой локтевой сустав!!} # # target hit in torso # {33230}{}{Кажется, меня ударили по почкам!} {33231}{}{Мое солнечное сплетение!} {33232}{}{::тяжело дышит::} {33233}{}{Уууф!} {33234}{}{Тебе необязательно это делать...} {33235}{}{Ладно, было больно.} {33236}{}{О-о... оуууу} # # target hit in right leg # {33260}{}{Моя голень!} {33261}{}{Мое колено!} {33262}{}{Ой!} # # target hit in left leg # {33270}{}{О-о, мое бедро!} {33271}{}{Мое колено!} {33272}{}{Кто-то будет хромать..} # # target hit in eyes # {33280}{}{Кажется, у меня отслоилась сетчатка!} {33281}{}{Моя водянистая влага! Мое стекловидное тело!} {33282}{}{Я ничего не вижу! Я ничего не вижу!} # # target hit in groin # {33290}{}{Это... это... больно...} {33291}{}{Мама...} {33292}{}{::хныканье::} {33293}{}{Матерь БОЖЬЯ!} {33294}{}{Хмм. Ой. Хмм.} {33295}{}{Кажется, у меня будет шок.} # ############################################################### # # 36000 Special Encounters (Randoms) # # 36000 Kaga (Hit Locations) # 36100 Kaga (Combat Messages - Area 1) # 36200 Kaga (Combat Messages - Area 2) # 36300 Kaga (Combat Messages - Area 3) # 36400 Kaga (Combat Messages - Area 4) # 36500 Kaga (Combat Messages - Area 5) # 36600 Super Mutant (Master Army) - Hit Locations # 36700 Super Mutant (Master Army) - Combat Messages # 36800 Bounty Hunters - Combat Messages # ############################################################### # ############################################ # 36000 Kaga (Hit Locations) ############################################ # # target hit in head # {36000}{}{Мать! Мне попало по голове!} {36001}{}{Ой! Моя голова!} {36002}{}{О-о! У Каги голова горит!} # # target hit in left arm # {36010}{}{Моя рука!} {36011}{}{Ой! Хорошо, что я правша} {36012}{}{Ой!!} # # target hit in right arm # {36020}{}{Ой, моя рука} {36021}{}{У меня рука сломана, ты!} {36022}{}{Ты об этом пожалеешь!} # # target hit in torso # {36030}{}{(Рычание!)} {36031}{}{В мякоть попало!} {36032}{}{Гррр!} {36033}{}{Ты об этом пожалеешь!} {36034}{}{Тебе стоит остановиться, пока побеждаешь!} {36035}{}{Хороший выстрел. Моя очередь} # # target hit in right leg # {36060}{}{Ооо, моя нога} {36061}{}{Ты за это заплатишь!} {36062}{}{Аа! МОЯ НОГА!} # # target hit in left leg # {36070}{}{Моя нога!} {36071}{}{Ухх! Целишься несколько низковато, не так ли?} {36072}{}{Ты не специально пытаешься попасть мне по ноге, а?!} # # target hit in eyes # {36080}{}{Черт, кровью глаза залило!} {36081}{}{Мой глаз! Ты за это заплатишь!} {36082}{}{Ублюдок!} # # target hit in groin # {36090}{}{У-у-у, таймаут, мне нужно кое-что подобрать} {36091}{}{У-у! Каге надо выучить это движение...} {36092}{}{Уф! Надо же! С тобой там все в порядке?} {36093}{}{Это... уфф... больно!} {36094}{}{Урп!} {36095}{}{Ых!} # ########################################### # 36100 Kaga (Combat Messages) Area 1 # Check for pre attack floats See Kaga.doc ############################################ # # running away # {36100}{}{Мы еще встретимся!} {36101}{}{Я еще вернусь...} {36102}{}{Меня еще никто не побивал!} {36103}{}{Я всю свою жизнь буду преследовать тебя!} {36104}{}{Я еще скажу свое последнее слово!} {36105}{}{Ты за это заплатишь -- позже!} # # moving in to attack # {36120}{}{Я должен был стать Избранным!} {36121}{}{В Арройо пожалеют, что выгнали меня} {36122}{}{Я отомщу ТЕБЕ!} {36123}{}{Кага отправит тебя в следующую жизнь} {36124}{}{Еще один Избранный в покойники!} # # attacking # {36140}{}{Твоя мамочка тебе не поможет!} {36141}{}{Мне это понравится} {36142}{}{Ооо, наверное, больно!} {36143}{}{Я отнесу твою голову старейшине} {36144}{}{Я съем твою печень!} {36145}{}{Надеюсь, ты не умрешь так же быстро, как остальные} {36146}{}{Еще один Избранный в покойники!} {36147}{}{Умри!} {36148}{}{Хочу услышать твой крик} # # target being missed # {36160}{}{Ты не причинишь мне боли!} {36161}{}{Духи защищают меня.} {36162}{}{Надеюсь, это не лучший твой выстрел.} {36163}{}{Ах-ха-ха. Каге даже не нужно уворачиваться!} {36164}{}{Ты не можешь убить того, в кого не можешь попасть!} {36165}{}{Слишком медленно!} # ############################################ # 36200 Kaga (Combat Messages) Area 2 # Check for pre attack floats See Kaga.doc ############################################ # # running away # {36200}{}{Мы еще встретимся!} {36201}{}{Я еще вернусь...} {36202}{}{Тебе не убить Великого Кагу!} {36203}{}{Тебе повезло! Кагу ждут другие дела} {36204}{}{Ты еще встретишься с Кагой} {36205}{}{Ты за это заплатишь -- позже!} # # moving in to attack # {36220}{}{После того, как я убью тебя, я дотла сожгу Арройо!} {36221}{}{Все будут бояться меня} {36222}{}{Кага сохранит твою голову в качестве трофея} {36223}{}{Сдавайся, и умрешь быстро} # # attacking # {36240}{}{Узнай ярость Каги!} {36241}{}{И даже не думай просить пощады...} {36242}{}{Мне это понравится} {36243}{}{У-у, Кага почувствовал это даже отсюда} {36244}{}{Я отнесу твою голову старейшине} {36245}{}{Я ложкой вытащу у тебя сердце!} {36246}{}{Надеюсь, ты не умрешь так же быстро, как остальные} {36247}{}{Еще один Избранный в покойники!} {36248}{}{Умри!} {36249}{}{Хочу услышать твой крик} # # target being missed # {36260}{}{Ты не причинишь мне боли!} {36261}{}{Духи защищают меня.} {36262}{}{Надеюсь, это не лучший твой выстрел.} {36263}{}{Ах-ха-ха. Каге даже не нужно уворачиваться!} {36264}{}{Ты не можешь убить того, в кого не можешь попасть!} {36265}{}{Слишком медленно!} # ############################################ # 36300 Kaga (Combat Messages) Area 3 # Check for pre attack floats See Kaga.doc ############################################ # # running away # {36300}{}{Это становится плохой привычкой} {36301}{}{Каге нужно еще тренироваться} {36302}{}{Я еще вернусь. Ла-ла-ла, я убью тебя} {36303}{}{Тебе повезло! Кагу ждут другие дела} {36304}{}{Ты еще встретишься с Кагой} {36305}{}{Ты за это заплатишь -- позже!} # # moving in to attack # {36320}{}{Кага и Избранный еще встретятся} {36321}{}{Давай покончим с этим} {36322}{}{Ты пожалеешь, что тебе вообще пришлось услышать имя Каги!} {36323}{}{С нашей последней встречи мои навыки улучшились} # # attacking # {36340}{}{Узнай ярость Каги!} {36341}{}{Мне это понравится} {36342}{}{У-у, Кага почувствовал это даже отсюда} {36343}{}{Я отнесу твою голову старейшине} {36344}{}{Я ложкой вытащу у тебя сердце!} {36345}{}{Надеюсь, ты не умрешь так же быстро, как остальные} {36346}{}{Еще один Избранный в покойники!} {36347}{}{Умри!} {36348}{}{Хочу услышать твой крик} # # target being missed # {36360}{}{Ты не причинишь мне боли!} {36361}{}{Духи защищают меня.} {36362}{}{Надеюсь, это не лучший твой выстрел.} {36363}{}{Ах-ха-ха. Каге даже не нужно уворачиваться!} {36364}{}{Ты не можешь убить того, в кого не можешь попасть!} {36365}{}{Слишком медленно!} # ############################################ # 36400 Kaga (Combat Messages) Area 4 # Check for pre attack floats See Kaga.doc ############################################ # # running away # {36400}{}{Это становится плохой привычкой} {36401}{}{Каге нужно еще тренироваться} {36402}{}{Ты не в последний раз видишь Кагу} {36403}{}{Тебе повезло! Кагу ждут другие дела} {36404}{}{Ты еще встретишься с Кагой} {36405}{}{Ты за это заплатишь -- позже!} # # moving in to attack # {36420}{}{Избранный никогда не вернется в Арройо!} {36421}{}{Кага сокрушит тебя!} {36422}{}{Кага никого не боится!} {36423}{}{Позволь Каге обучить тебя новым навыкам, которые он приобрел} # # attacking # {36440}{}{Узнай ярость Каги!} {36441}{}{Не двигайся, чтобы Кага мог в тебя попасть} {36442}{}{Мне это понравится} {36443}{}{У-у, Кага почувствовал это даже отсюда} {36444}{}{Я отнесу твою голову старейшине} {36445}{}{Я ложкой вытащу у тебя сердце!} {36446}{}{Надеюсь, ты не умрешь так же быстро, как остальные} {36447}{}{Еще один Избранный в покойники!} {36448}{}{Умри!} {36449}{}{Хочу услышать твой крик} # # target being missed # {36460}{}{Ты не причинишь мне боли!} {36461}{}{Духи защищают меня.} {36462}{}{Надеюсь, это не лучший твой выстрел.} {36463}{}{Ах-ха-ха. Каге даже не нужно уворачиваться!} {36464}{}{Ты не можешь убить того, в кого не можешь попасть!} {36465}{}{Слишком медленно!} # ############################################ # 36500 Kaga (Combat Messages) Area 5 # Check for pre attack floats See Kaga.doc ############################################ # # running away # {36500}{}{} {36501}{}{} {36502}{}{} {36503}{}{} {36504}{}{} {36505}{}{} # # moving in to attack # {36520}{}{Теперь Кага готов к встрече с тобой} {36521}{}{Тебе не сравниться с Кагой} {36522}{}{Кага отправит тебя в следующую жизнь} {36523}{}{Кага будет по тебе скучать} # # attacking # {36540}{}{Узнай ярость Каги!} {36541}{}{Кага станет знаменитым, когда убьет тебя} {36542}{}{Мне это понравится} {36543}{}{У-у, Кага почувствовал это даже отсюда} {36544}{}{Я отнесу твою голову старейшине} {36545}{}{Здесь твой путь закончен, Избранный} {36546}{}{Теперь Каге придется тебя убить} {36547}{}{Умри!} {36548}{}{Хочу услышать твой крик} # # target being missed # {36560}{}{Ты не причинишь мне боли!} {36561}{}{Духи защищают меня.} {36562}{}{Надеюсь, это не лучший твой выстрел.} {36563}{}{Ах-ха-ха. Каге даже не нужно уворачиваться!} {36564}{}{Ты не можешь убить того, в кого не можешь попасть!} {36565}{}{Слишком медленно!} # # ############################################ # 36600 Super Mutant (Master Army) - Hit Locations ############################################ # # target hit in head # {36600}{}{А-а-а! Мое лицо!} {36601}{}{Мое лицо! Ты за это ответишь!} {36602}{}{А-а-а! Я разорву тебя на кусочки!} # # target hit in left arm # {36610}{}{А-а-а!} {36611}{}{Ой! Тебе почти удалось сделать Избранному больно!} {36612}{}{А-а! Да я тебе за это шею сверну!} # # target hit in right arm # {36620}{}{А-а-а!} {36621}{}{Ой! Тебе почти удалось сделать Избранному больно!} {36622}{}{А-а! Да я тебе за это шею сверну!} # # target hit in torso # {36630}{}{Уф!} {36631}{}{Гррр!} {36632}{}{Я тебя за это убью!} {36633}{}{Ты мне не делать больно, когда ты мертвый!} {36634}{}{Я смеюсь над твоим жалким ударом!} {36635}{}{О!} {36636}{}{Я тебя в землю вобью!} {36637}{}{Грр! Ты злишь меня} {36638}{}{А-а!} {36639}{}{Теперь тебе будет так же больно!} {36640}{}{Уф!} {36641}{}{Ух!} {36642}{}{Хмм, с тобой придется повозиться} {36643}{}{Грр! Жду - не дождусь твоей смерти} {36644}{}{Ты можешь сделать мне больно, но тебе не победить!} {36645}{}{Ой! Делать мне больно - мысль плохая} # # target hit in right leg # {36660}{}{А-а-а! Моя нога} {36661}{}{И это ты называешь болью? Смешно!} {36662}{}{А-а! Да я тебе за это шею сверну!} # # target hit in left leg # {36670}{}{А-а-а! Моя нога} {36671}{}{И это ты называешь болью? Смешно!} {36672}{}{А-а-а! Да я тебе за это шею сверну!} # # target hit in eyes # {36680}{}{А-а-а! Жалкий человечек! Я ничего не вижу!} {36681}{}{А-а-а! Больно! Что же ты делаешь!} {36682}{}{А-а-а! Я буду пытать тебя неделю!} # # target hit in groin # {36690}{}{Это человеческая слабость!} {36691}{}{И это ты называешь болью? Смешно!} {36692}{}{Глупый человечек!} {36693}{}{Почему ты на меня нападаешь?} {36694}{}{Я буду пытать тебя много часов} {36695}{}{Почему ты на меня нападаешь?} # ############################################ # 36600 Super Mutant (Master Army) - Combat Messages ############################################ # # running away # {36700}{}{Бежим!} {36701}{}{Тебе меня не убить!} {36702}{}{Я еще вернусь!} {36703}{}{Мои друзья отомстят за меня!} {36704}{}{Ты заплатишь за это! Позже.} {36705}{}{Мы Избранные! Ты умрешь позже!} # # moving in to attack # {36720}{}{Твоя смерть идет!} {36721}{}{Те, кто мешает Избранным, больше никому никогда не помешают!} {36722}{}{Человеческое оружие не может принести мне вред!} {36723}{}{Ты будешь страдать! Сильно страдать!} {36724}{}{Когда я дерусь, я убиваю!} {36725}{}{Кому хватило глупости злить нас?} {36726}{}{Вижу врагов, которых необходимо уничтожить!} {36727}{}{Ты будешь страдать! Сильно страдать!} # # attacking # {36740}{}{Теперь ты умрешь} {36741}{}{Теперь тебя никто не спасет!} {36742}{}{Я хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь корчиться от боли!} {36743}{}{Теперь ты умрешь ужасной смертью!} {36744}{}{Умри, человечишка!} {36745}{}{Теперь ты умрешь страшной смертью} {36746}{}{Страдай!} {36747}{}{Теперь я раздавлю тебя} {36748}{}{Ты не можешь сразиться с Избранным!} {36749}{}{Страдай, человек!} # # target being missed # {36760}{}{Почему ты сопротивляешься?} {36761}{}{Это все, на что способен человек?} {36762}{}{У тебя нет силы!} {36763}{}{Я надорву живот от смеха!} {36764}{}{И это был удар?} {36765}{}{Мы Избранные!} # ############################################ # 36800 Bounty Hunter - Combat Messages ############################################ # # running away # {36800}{}{Теперь я знаю, почему тебя разыскивают} {36801}{}{Я еще вернусь} {36802}{}{Мы не в последний раз видимся} {36803}{}{Хорошие парни должны победить} {36804}{}{Может, поговорим об этом?} {36805}{}{Мама была права. При этом могут и убить} {36806}{}{Думаю, стоит заняться разведением свиней} {36807}{}{Награда не стоит того, чтобы за нее умирать} {36808}{}{Пожалуйста, отпусти меня} {36809}{}{Может, мы просто помиримся?} {36810}{}{Не убивай меня, у меня семья} {36811}{}{Я не смогу потратить награду, если умру} {36812}{}{Ты убийца без жалости!} {36813}{}{Черт! Моя доля награды уже потрачена} {36814}{}{Это не может так закончиться} {36815}{}{Кто-нибудь, помогите мне!} {36816}{}{Это же я охочусь на тебя!} {36817}{}{У меня есть деньги. Отпусти меня, и они твои} {36818}{}{Кажется, только что свистнул рак} {36819}{}{Черт, хорошо дерешься} # # moving in to attack # {36820}{}{Ты знаешь, сколько мне пришлось тебя разыскивать?} {36821}{}{Награда назначена за твой ТРУП} {36822}{}{Сдавайся, и я убью тебя быстро} {36823}{}{У меня столько дней ушло на твои поиски} {36824}{}{Мне очень не помешает эта награда} {36825}{}{Я вырву тебе сердце} {36826}{}{За твою голову назначена кругленькая сумма} {36827}{}{Я с радостью убью такую гадину, как ты} {36828}{}{Неужели тебе казалось, что убийство невинных сойдет тебе с рук?} {36829}{}{Такие сволочи, как ты, заслуживают смерти} {36830}{}{Приготовься к смерти} {36831}{}{Я отправлю тебя прямиком в ад} {36832}{}{За твою голову назначена неплохая награда} {36833}{}{Ничего личного, но я тебя сейчас убью} {36834}{}{Еще день, еще убийца} {36835}{}{Ты заплатишь за свои преступления} {36836}{}{Говорят, тебе нравится убивать невинных людей} {36837}{}{Посмотрим, насколько хорошо ты дерешься} {36838}{}{Жизнь за жизнь. Здесь закон таков} {36839}{}{Ты знаешь, что твой труп стоит больше, чем если тебя приведут живьем?} # # attacking # {36840}{}{Убивать не так легко, когда противник отстреливается} {36841}{}{Получите и распишитесь} {36842}{}{Мне просто нужна твоя голова, остальное можешь оставить себе} {36843}{}{Это не так весело, когда умирать приходится тебе, да?} {36844}{}{Считай, награда уже моя} {36845}{}{Не такой ты крутой боец} {36846}{}{Тебе будет намного больнее, чем мне} {36847}{}{Обожаю свою работу} {36848}{}{Думаю, наша встреча предначертана судьбой} {36849}{}{Я хочу посмотреть, как выглядят твои внутренности} {36850}{}{Твоя мамочка тебя не спасет} {36851}{}{Это тебе подарочек от жертв, убийца} {36852}{}{Ну, и на чьей стороне удача?} {36853}{}{Лови} {36854}{}{Умри!} {36855}{}{Никого не щадить!} {36856}{}{Советую начать молиться} {36857}{}{Мне жаль, что приходится это делать. Шутка} {36858}{}{Приготовься к смерти} {36859}{}{Надеюсь, у тебя уже готово завещание} # # target being missed # {36860}{}{Ух ты! Ты с этим осторожнее, еще поранишь кого-нибудь} {36861}{}{Эй, там! Меня чуть не задело} {36862}{}{Тебе будет легче, если я нарисую на себе мишень?} {36863}{}{Даже и близко не было} {36864}{}{Прости, пожалуйста, ты не в меня целишься?} {36865}{}{Что тебе сделал этот камень? Он даже не вооружен} {36866}{}{Надеюсь, это не лучший твой выстрел} {36867}{}{Это будет легче, чем мне казалось} {36868}{}{Советую положить эту штуку, а то еще поранишься} {36869}{}{Ха! Мимо} {36870}{}{Близко, но недостаточно близко} {36871}{}{В следующий раз попробуй прицелиться} {36872}{}{Моя мама лучше стреляет, чем ты} {36873}{}{Должно быть, у тебя сильно руки трясутся, если ты так мажешь} {36874}{}{В белый свет, как в копеечку} {36875}{}{Мне даже не пришлось уворачиваться} {36876}{}{Кажется, тебе не помешает тренировка} {36877}{}{Вот это была смертельная ошибка} {36878}{}{Либо мне везет, либо ты плохо стреляешь} {36879}{}{Безопаснее всего стоять прямо перед тобой} # ############################################################### # # Party Members # ############################################################### # # Notes # # 00-09 Hit in Head # 10-19 Hit in Left Arm # 20-29 Hit in Right Arm # 30-59 Hit in Torso (Generic Non-Called Shot Hit) # 60-69 Hit in Right Leg # 70-79 Hit in Left Leg # 80-89 Hit in Eyes # 90-99 Hit in Groin # 00-19 Running Away # 20-39 Moving in to Attack # 40-59 Attacking # 60-79 Target being Missed # # 40000 Sulik ** # 40400 Vic # 40800 Cassidy ** # 41200 Lenny ** # 41600 Marcus ** # 42000 Myron ** # 42400 Davin # 42800 Miria # 43200 Laddie # 43600 Cyberdog # 44000 Robo-Brain (Idiot/Chimp) ** # 44400 Robo-Brain (Human/Cybernetic) ** # 44800 Goris ** # ############################################################### # ############################################ # 40000 Sulik ############################################ # # target hit in head # {40000}{}{Духи проситься из голова, ой, как болит голова!} {40001}{}{Сегодня рано темнеть.} {40002}{}{На моем лице теперь красивый шрам.} {40003}{}{Сопящая Кость чуть не ломаться} {40004}{}{Ха, Сопящая Кость остановить удар!} {40005}{}{Шулику не нужны жубы.} {40006}{}{У Сулика есть еще одно ухо слушать твой крик!} {40007}{}{Сопящая Кость выпадать. Надо найти Сопящую Кость!} {40008}{}{Ты слышишь, духи бьют в набат} {40009}{}{Ты тоже видишь эти звезды?} # # target hit in left arm # {40010}{}{Моя кость такая белая.} {40011}{}{Оружие я все равно могу держать.} {40012}{}{Мужчина и одна рука хватать.} {40013}{}{У-уф.} {40014}{}{Не больно... не сильно.} {40015}{}{Сулик думать, ты не хотеть ему вреда.} {40016}{}{Теперь очередь Сулика.} {40017}{}{Теперь мы смотреть, как тебе это нравиться.} {40018}{}{Сулику не нужны все пальцы.} {40019}{}{Большой шрама на рука теперь.} # # target hit in right arm # {40020}{}{Теперь мы тоже отрывать твоя рука.} {40021}{}{Брат крошка крыса меня бить сильнее.} {40022}{}{Сулик интересно. Откуда здесь комары?} {40023}{}{Мы не чувствовать боли... пока.} {40024}{}{Ой-ой. Сулик не чувствовать пальцы.} {40025}{}{Сопящая Кость говорить, мы должны быть сильные.} {40026}{}{Иди домой и не бей нас больше по рука!} {40027}{}{Твое сердце больше не воевать!} {40028}{}{Ты больно руку, которой мы работать.} {40029}{}{Нам надо только одна рука, чтобы бить тебя.} # # target hit in torso # {40030}{}{Уф!} {40031}{}{Воздух проходить не так легко.} {40032}{}{Нам тепло и хотеть спать.} {40033}{}{Мы тратить слишком много кровь.} {40034}{}{Сопящая Кость показать нам путь!} {40035}{}{Мы и я не так легко убить.} {40036}{}{Мы не чувствовать боли.} {40037}{}{Духи делать нас сильные.} {40038}{}{Так ты не достать внутреннее сердце.} {40039}{}{У Сулика все равно слишком много кровь.} {40040}{}{Мы думать, ты не в мире с нами.} {40041}{}{Ноги. Как будто их нету.} {40042}{}{Нам тяжело дышать. Будто дракон полыхнуть.} {40043}{}{Мы думать, это не есть хорошо.} {40044}{}{Сопящая Кость говорить, так выглядят внутренности.} {40045}{}{Брат-ящер, который мы съели, проситься наружу.} {40046}{}{Нам нравиться внутренности на том месте, где они надо быть!} {40047}{}{К этому мы никогда не привыкать.} {40048}{}{Сопящая Кость говорить, духи нас еще не хотеть.} {40049}{}{Ты делать нам плохо.} {40050}{}{С мы и я случаться плохие вещи.} {40051}{}{Мы не хотеть красное, красное вино выходить.} {40052}{}{Ты делать нам больно. Мы делать больно тебе.} {40053}{}{А-а-а-а-а-ай!} {40054}{}{Синь-динь-динь!} {40055}{}{Темный дух сидеть на нашем плече.} {40056}{}{Небо такое яркое.} {40057}{}{Сопящая Кость не давать нам умирать.} {40058}{}{Мы не чувствовать так приятно.} {40059}{}{У мы и я дыра прямо посередине.} # # target hit in right leg # {40060}{}{Мы теперь не делать танцы духам.} {40061}{}{Ой друх, ты отрывать нам палец на ноге.} {40062}{}{Наша нога жечь.} {40063}{}{Мы пинать камень, камень нам больней делать, чем ты.} {40064}{}{Нам нужно только одна нога, чтобы убить тебя, друх.} {40065}{}{Теперь нам можно не работать.} {40066}{}{Посмотрим, как ты любить хромать.} {40067}{}{О, нам больно.} {40068}{}{А-а-а-а-а-а-а-й!} {40069}{}{Теперь нам надо особый травка.} # # target hit in left leg # {40070}{}{Теперь нам не ходить-бродить, друх.} {40071}{}{И где же трава, когда она так надо?} {40072}{}{За это тебе теперь быть больно.} {40073}{}{Кость в ноге белая, как Сопящая Кость.} {40074}{}{Нас теперь нога болеть.} {40075}{}{Это плохо для моя нога.} {40076}{}{Сопящая Кость теперь насылать боль на твоя нога.} {40077}{}{Лимбо нам не танцевать, нога будет плохо сгибать.} {40078}{}{Мы хотеть уметь прыгать, друх.} {40079}{}{Ты хотеть сделать нашу ногу красивой и гладкой?} # # target hit in eyes # {40080}{}{Уже темно.} {40081}{}{Мы все равно слышать тебя.} {40082}{}{Сопящая Кость все еще тебя видеть.} {40083}{}{Ты забирать глаз, Сулик забирать жизнь.} {40084}{}{Ты выкалывать наш глаз. Нам больно.} {40085}{}{Ха, ты оставлять мне еще один глаз.} {40086}{}{Мы все еще видеть тебя у себя в голове.} {40087}{}{Теперь мы становиться еще сильнее, чем ты думать.} {40088}{}{Теперь мы впервые видеть ясно, брат.} {40089}{}{Теперь за нас смотреть Сопящая Кость.} # # target hit in groin # {40090}{}{У-уф!} {40091}{}{Мы теперь жить в женская хижина.} {40092}{}{А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-ай!} {40093}{}{Нам все равно не надо больше детей.} {40094}{}{Твоя сделать наши жены несчастны.} {40095}{}{Мы думать, ты бить сюда, потому что ты маленький.} {40096}{}{Ты целиться в нашу большую цель, друх.} {40097}{}{Сопящая Кость говорить, мы резать тебя и делать с тебя бутерброд.} {40098}{}{Мы так и так хотеть подстричь голова.} {40099}{}{Мы и я нужно еще травы, друх.} # # running away-Note: All of these can be 30 lines long (no more than 400 total lines for the NPC) # {40100}{}{Сулик возвращаться с большое оружие.} {40101}{}{Магия Сулика слабая.} {40102}{}{Плохая магия слишком сильная.} {40103}{}{Предки говорят Сулику уходить.} {40104}{}{Сулика ждать важное дело в другом месте.} {40105}{}{Сулику нужно уходить.} {40106}{}{Сулик надо пустить ящерице кровь.} {40107}{}{Сулик обманывать врага и уходить.} {40108}{}{Сулик идет за помощью.} {40109}{}{Беги!} {40110}{}{Сулик думать, этот бой того не стоит.} {40111}{}{У Сулика дурное предчувствие.} {40112}{}{Сулик возвращаться позже.} {40113}{}{Сулику надо небольшой перерыв.} {40114}{}{Сулик идти охранять тыл.} {40115}{}{Сулик наступать в обратном направлении.} {40116}{}{Сулик не бояться людей, но эти - злые демоны!} {40117}{}{Сулик не бить демонов-что-ходят-как-люди.} {40118}{}{Сулик потерять счастливый коготь гекко. Надо найти.} {40119}{}{Сулик кое-что забывать. Скоро возвращаться.} # # moving in to attack # {40120}{}{О да, друх, чувствовать ритм?} {40121}{}{Теперь мы сильные!} {40122}{}{Мы и я теперь есть сильная магия.} {40123}{}{Сопящая Кость чувствует твой страх.} {40124}{}{Мы готовы отъесть твое сердце.} {40125}{}{Мы чуять твой страх, друх.} {40126}{}{Сулик будет петь боевой песнь.} {40127}{}{Духи теперь будут следить за нами.} {40128}{}{Мы смотреть, как ты умирать.} {40129}{}{Тебе будет длинный путь, друх.} {40130}{}{Старые кости скоро съедать твою душу.} {40131}{}{У нас быть семь ловушек для демонов!} {40132}{}{Иди уже к нам, друх.} {40133}{}{Мы делать из тебя холодец.} {40134}{}{Мы уничтожить тебя.} {40135}{}{Мы причинять боль тебе и твоим.} {40136}{}{Тебе сейчас быть больно, друх.} {40137}{}{Мы отстрелим тебя совсем, друх.} {40138}{}{Твоя лучше бежать.} {40139}{}{Мы готовы снести пару голов, друх.} # # attacking # {40140}{}{Мы раздавить тебя.} {40141}{}{Сопящая Кость говорить, теперь пора убивать!} {40142}{}{Сопящая Кость очень любить треск костей, друх.} {40143}{}{Сопящая Кость теперь мне помогать!} {40144}{}{Духи теперь мне помогать!} {40145}{}{Мы и я теперь смотреть на твоя кровь.} {40146}{}{Мы делать друга для Сопящая Кость из твоих костей!} {40147}{}{Сопящая Кость говорить нам сейчас тебя убить.} {40148}{}{Мы начинать наш танец смерти.} {40149}{}{Скоро мы делать плохой танец на голове врага, друх.} {40150}{}{Мы выпускать ненависть поиграть.} {40151}{}{Сопящая Кость интересно, какого цвета плохая кровь.} {40152}{}{У-Сутууу!} {40153}{}{Мы мыть копье в твоей крови.} {40154}{}{Мы хотеть свежее мясо. Мы рады, что ты здесь.} {40155}{}{Хочешь танцевать с нами и Костью?} {40156}{}{Мы здесь будем танцевать.} {40157}{}{Мы готовы делать больно.} {40158}{}{Теперь мы пробовать на вкус твою кровь.} {40159}{}{Сопящая Кость говорить нам убить, а потом еще убить.} # # target being missed # {40160}{}{У нас быть сильная магия.} {40161}{}{Здесь мы безопасность от лю-демоны.} {40162}{}{У Сулика быть сильная магия.} {40163}{}{У нас лучшая магия.} {40164}{}{Ты не попадать нас.} {40165}{}{Сопящая Кость делать твоя промазать.} {40166}{}{Ты бить как маленькая девочка.} {40167}{}{Ты бить нас или духов рядом с нами?} {40168}{}{Ты целиться в нас? Правда?} {40169}{}{Тебе надо больше священная трава, друх.} {40170}{}{Мы смеяться, что ты не попадать в нас.} {40171}{}{Ты не понимать, что ты делать?} {40172}{}{Ты надо больше учиться.} {40173}{}{Мы интересно, что это было?} {40174}{}{Мы смеяться над тобой.} {40175}{}{Мы думать, тебе надо охотить мышей, пока не научиться большему.} {40176}{}{Сопящая Кость спрашивать, почему плохие такие глупые.} {40178}{}{Мы интересно, может, ты хотеть начать все с начало.} {40179}{}{Мы думать, ты тупее, чем казаться. Но Сопящая Кость говорить, что тупее некуда.} # ############################################ # 40800 Old Man Cassidy ############################################ # # target hit in head # {40800}{}{*Уффф*} {40801}{}{*Гррр*... у меня... рана... в голове...} {40802}{}{*Хфф* Почти... снесло... *хфф*... мне голову...} {40803}{}{Голова... болит... как... черт...} {40804}{}{Почти... попало... в меня... голова кружится...} {40805}{}{Нельзя... отключаться... надо быть в сознании...} {40806}{}{Еще один такой удар по голове, и я труп...} {40807}{}{Слава богу за эту металлическую пластину у меня в голове. Иначе быть мне трупом...} # # target hit in left arm # {40810}{}{Черт возьми! Эту руку мне порезали еще в 03 году!} {40811}{}{*Гррр* Левая рука... болит, как черт...} {40812}{}{Левая рука... не действует...} {40813}{}{Кажется, у меня сломана... рука...} {40814}{}{Не чувствую... левую руку...} {40815}{}{*Уфф*... слабенько... моей руке... бывало и хуже...} {40816}{}{*Уфф*... всего лишь рука... всего лишь моя рука...} {40817}{}{*Уфф*... еще одна... рана на руке... черт...} {40818}{}{Мне выбило руку, черт возьми...} # # target hit in right arm # {40820}{}{Черт побери! Мне в эту руку стреляли еще в 01!} {40821}{}{*Гррр*... правая рука... не действует...} {40822}{}{*Уффф*... слабенько... моей руке... бывало и хуже...} {40823}{}{Кажется, у меня рука сломана...} {40824}{}{Не чувствую... правую руку...} {40825}{}{*Уфф*... всего лишь рука... всего лишь моя рука...} {40826}{}{Нужна... лучшая... защита... на руку...} {40827}{}{*Уфф*... еще одна... рана на руке... черт...} {40828}{}{Мне выбило руку, черт возьми...} # # target hit in torso # {40830}{}{*Грр*} {40831}{}{*Грр*... чуть селезенку мне не вырвало...} {40832}{}{Кажется, пара ребер в клочья...} {40833}{}{*Уфф*... нельзя терять сознание... сердце сильно стучит...} {40834}{}{Нельзя... отключаться... надо быть в сознании...} {40835}{}{Черт, прямо в грудь...} {40836}{}{Удар открыл старую рану на груди...} {40837}{}{Мне понадобится пара швов на груди...} {40838}{}{*У-уфф*... аж дух... вышибло...} {40839}{}{*Грр*... черт... прямо... в грудь... черт... сердце заходится...} {40840}{}{Продолжай дышать, Кассиди... всего лишь небольшая рана на груди...} {40841}{}{*У-уфф*... кажется... пару органов потерял...} {40842}{}{Осколок... в груди... меня защитил...} {40843}{}{Нужно...*гррр*... будет... улучшить... броню... на груди...} {40844}{}{*Э-эфф*} {40845}{}{*У-уфф* Еще одна... рана на груди... черт...} {40846}{}{*Уфф* Нужна помощь... меня ранило в грудь... сильно...} {40847}{}{Ни у кого нет стимуляторов?! Меня ранило в грудь!} {40848}{}{*У-у-у-фф* Ребро сломано... или два...} {40849}{}{*Уфф*} {40850}{}{*Грррр*} {40851}{}{Ранение в грудь... сердце сильно бьется...} {40852}{}{*Хрр*... моя грудь... много швов надо будет...} {40853}{}{Кажется... легкое пробито...} {40854}{}{Не обращай внимания на боль, Кассиди... всего лишь ранение в грудь... держись...} {40855}{}{*О-о-ох* вот это удар... сердце... сильно стучит...} {40856}{}{У меня из плеча кусок мяса вырвало...} {40857}{}{*У-у-уфф*... живот...} {40858}{}{У меня позвоночник треснул...} {40859}{}{У меня ребро сломано...} # # target hit in right leg # {40860}{}{Черт возьми! Меня ранили в эту ногу еще в 99-м.} {40861}{}{*Уфф*... так... себе... моей ноге было и хуже...} {40862}{}{Этот удар открыл старую рану на ноге...} {40863}{}{Придется на время забыть о правой ноге...} {40864}{}{*Уфф*... правая нога... не действует...} {40865}{}{Не... чувствую... правую ногу...} {40866}{}{*Уфф*... еще одна... рана на ноге... черт...} {40867}{}{Колено-то, похоже, скапутилось...} # # target hit in left leg # {40870}{}{Черт возьми! Меня ранили в эту ногу еще в 95.} {40871}{}{*Уфф*... так... себе... моей ноге было и хуже...} {40872}{}{Этот удар открыл старую рану на ноге...} {40873}{}{Придется на время забыть о левой ноге...} {40874}{}{*Уфф*... левая нога... не действует...} {40875}{}{Не... чувствую... левую ногу...} {40876}{}{*Уфф*... еще одна... рана на ноге... черт...} {40877}{}{Колено-то, похоже, скапутилось...} # # target hit in eyes # {40880}{}{*Гррррр*} {40881}{}{*Грр*... мой... глаз...} {40882}{}{Это... всего лишь... *Хфф*... один мой глаз. *Грр* У тебя я вырву... оба.} {40883}{}{Мой... глаз... ничего не видно...} {40884}{}{Ничего не вижу... все красное...} {40885}{}{Мне не... нужно... тебя видеть... чтобы убить...} {40886}{}{Слава богу, это был стеклянный глаз...} # # target hit in groin # {40890}{}{Бить меня по яйцам... это что-то НОВЕНЬКОЕ.} {40891}{}{Черт, прямо по самому дорогому!} {40892}{}{Ниже пояса не бить!} {40893}{}{Мой перец переживал времена и хуже.} {40894}{}{Еще раз ударишь меня по хоботу, и я тебя убью. Дважды.} {40895}{}{*Гррррр*} {40896}{}{*Уффф*} {40897}{}{Если так дальше пойдет, нужно будет надевать щиток.} {40898}{}{Не смей целиться мне в пах, сволочь!} {40899}{}{*Гррр*... мы что, играем... в бильярд?!..} # # running away # {40900}{}{Сейчас упаду...} {40901}{}{Последний раз ввязываюсь в драку без нормальной брони.} {40902}{}{В следующий раз ты у меня получишь, сукин сын...} {40903}{}{В следующий раз возьму с собой чертов гранатомет... и побольше стимуляторов.} {40904}{}{Будь я на двадцать лет моложе, этот бой был бы мне нипочем...} {40905}{}{Эти суки меня правда одолели...} {40906}{}{Мне казалось, что мне удалось избавиться от своей чертовой трусости...} {40907}{}{Истинное мужество - понять, когда нужно уносить задницу.} {40908}{}{Надо знать, когда хватать, когда держать, а когда уносить ноги.} {40909}{}{Нужно найти какое-нибудь укрытие...} {40910}{}{Ну погоди, вот откроется у меня второе дыхание...} {40911}{}{Черт, старая военная рана снова открылась...} {40912}{}{Прости, дружище, больше я этого не вынесу...} # # moving in to attack # {40920}{}{У тебя есть примерно десять секунд, чтобы сдаться...} {40921}{}{Такое ощущение, что не успевает кончиться одна драка, как начинается другая...} {40922}{}{Пора исправить очередную ошибку матери-природы...} {40923}{}{И почему только бомба не выжгла всю срань вроде тебя...} {40924}{}{Я отправлю твою жалкую задницу в небытие.} {40925}{}{Грязный сукин сын...} {40926}{}{*Уффф*... мне...*Уффф*... нужно больше... *Уффф*... очков действия.} {40927}{}{Ты будешь умирать очень долго...} {40928}{}{Ты, сукин сын, себя похоронил, как только затеял с нами драку...} {40929}{}{Пора Кассиди показать тебе, как делаются дела в большом городе...} # # attacking # {40940}{}{Кажется, мне нужен перерыв...} {40941}{}{Я выбью тебе зубы и наделаю из них игральных костей...} {40942}{}{Я думаю, тебя вполне способен исправить хороший критический удар по глазам.} {40943}{}{Я убью тебя, а потом убью еще раз...} {40944}{}{Я тебя запомнил, соска мелкая...} {40945}{}{А ты упорный тип...} {40946}{}{Ах ты ссыкливый сукин сын...} {40947}{}{Кишка у тебя тонка меня свалить...} {40948}{}{Клянусь всем святым, я выбью из тебя дурь...} {40949}{}{Не знаешь, как сражаться с теми, кто сопротивляется, да?} {40950}{}{Ничто не заставляет человека так почувствовать себя живым, как сломанные кости...} {40951}{}{Не волнуйся, я утешу твою вдову, когда тебя не будет...} {40952}{}{Кажется, тебе не повредит хорошая взбучка...} {40953}{}{Пора покончить с твоим жалким существованием...} {40954}{}{Пора провести генетическую выбраковку...} {40955}{}{Надеюсь, у тебя было время присмотреть себе место на кладбище...} {40956}{}{Если ты хочешь умереть, ты как раз там, где надо.} {40957}{}{Я сотру тебя в мелкий красный порошок...} {40958}{}{Я сделаю из тебя худший кошмар могильщика.} {40959}{}{Я закопаю тебя в землю живьем...} # # target being missed # {40960}{}{Похоже, ты громко лаешь, да не кусаешь...} {40961}{}{Не сегодня, дружище.} {40962}{}{Ты медлительнее мертвой черепахи.} {40963}{}{Песок попал в глаза?} {40964}{}{Ты целишься ради развлечения. Я стреляю ради убийства.} {40965}{}{Кишка у тебя тонка со мной справиться.} {40966}{}{Да ты не только тупое создание, но еще и слепое.} {40967}{}{Не хватило тебе очков, и всего-то %.} {40968}{}{Вот ведь косой сукин сын.} {40969}{}{У тебя прицел сбит. В следующий раз себе в башку попадешь.} {40970}{}{Черт, уж на что я древний, а бью лучше, чем ты.} {40971}{}{Как жаль, что ТЫ не можешь перезагрузить игру и начать все заново...} {40972}{}{Обязательно бы получилось, умей ты хоть что-то.} {40973}{}{Небольшой совет: в следующий раз бей по тому предмету, в который целишься.} {40974}{}{Почти...} {40975}{}{Почти, но не совсем.} {40976}{}{Второго шанса у тебя не будет.} {40977}{}{Неповоротливый сукин сын...} {40978}{}{Кажется, Кассиди придется показать тебе, как делаются дела в большом городе.} {40979}{}{Похоже, тебе стоит на какое-то время перестать пить, прежде чем ввязываться в драку.} # ############################################ # 41200 Lenny ############################################ # # target hit in head # {41200}{}{Мои мозги жжет.} {41201}{}{Игваешь со смевтью!} {41202}{}{Смотри, куда бьешь.} {41203}{}{Я вижу звезды.} {41204}{}{О боже, кажется, у меня опять выпали волосы.} {41205}{}{Этот хруст не предвещает ничего хорошего.} {41206}{}{Подравняй еще чуть-чуть сверху.} {41207}{}{Мое лицо покалечено!} {41208}{}{Пораскинем мозгами.} {41209}{}{О-оу. Я ничего не помню.} # # target hit in left arm # {41210}{}{Я никогда не смогу так же плавать брассом, как раньше.} {41211}{}{Ха-ха! Не та рука, ты, идиотина!} {41212}{}{Ай! Больно же.} {41213}{}{Доктора! Ой, это же я. Хе-хе.} {41214}{}{Эта рука все равно почти не действовала.} {41215}{}{Ай-уй!} {41216}{}{Я же без нее, как без рук!} {41217}{}{Для тебя мне хватит и одного пальца.} {41218}{}{Это был мой большой палец!} {41219}{}{Там все равно кожа начала гнить.} # # target hit in right arm # {41220}{}{Это сильно повлияет на мой удар.} {41221}{}{Е-мое, больно же!} {41222}{}{Я же без нее, как без рук!} {41223}{}{Ну и накрылся мой бильярд.} {41224}{}{На корт мне путь заказан.} {41225}{}{В бейсбол мне больше не играть.} {41226}{}{Мои хрупкие косточки! Они сломаны!} {41227}{}{Этот хруст не означает ничего хорошего.} {41228}{}{Мне очень нравился локоть таким, каким он был.} {41229}{}{Черт, пара пальцев накрылась.} # # target hit in torso # {41230}{}{Доктора! Мне нужен... О, это же я. Упс.} {41231}{}{Мои ребра.} {41232}{}{А-а-а! Селезенка!} {41233}{}{Это был мой желчный пузырь!} {41234}{}{Хе-хе, сквозное ранение, а я ничего не чувствую.} {41235}{}{Врачу, исцелися сам.} {41236}{}{О-оу, как гадко.} {41237}{}{Эй, здесь кровотечение! У меня!} {41238}{}{Кому-нибудь нужно пособие по анатомии?} {41239}{}{Ничто так не выводит из себя, как потрошение.} {41240}{}{Чтобы понять жизнь, нужно трахнуть смерть... прямо в желчный пузырь.} {41241}{}{А-а-а-а! Позвоночник.} {41242}{}{Еще один способ потерять ненавистные килограммы и сантиметры.} {41243}{}{Мои ноги! Я не чувствую ног!} {41244}{}{Так резко похолодало.} {41245}{}{Только не еще один чертов шрам.} {41246}{}{Вовсе не стоило *так* меня обдирать.} {41247}{}{Теперь снова придется зашивать кожу.} {41248}{}{Если бы мои жизненно важные органы не были заспиртованы, было бы очень больно.} {41249}{}{Надо бы обернуть какой-нибудь тряпкой, пока мухи не налетели.} {41250}{}{Черт! У меня завелись термиты!} {41251}{}{Мне и в голову не приходило, что у меня такой высохший и хрупкий организм.} {41252}{}{Черт, ни у кого нет скотча?} {41253}{}{(Кашляет, начинает хрипеть)} {41254}{}{Входные отверстия, выходные отверстия. Собери их все!} {41255}{}{Черт, из меня сделали фарш.} {41256}{}{Это мне все равно не сильно нужно.} {41257}{}{У меня сосок оторвало!} {41258}{}{Нет, спасибо, там у меня уже все выбрито.} {41259}{}{Даже лучше, чем липосакция!} # # target hit in right leg # {41260}{}{Эта нога все равно плохо действовала.} {41261}{}{Можешь звать меня обрубком.} {41262}{}{Теперь мне не хватает только попугая и повязки на глаз.} {41263}{}{Боже, а чувство такое, словно она еще здесь.} {41264}{}{Теперь можешь звать меня калекой.} {41265}{}{Мне все равно не нужны были эти пальцы на ноге.} {41266}{}{Этот старый гуль вряд ли с кем-нибудь еще станцует.} {41267}{}{Разнесло прямо-таки в щепки.} {41268}{}{Интересно, можно это обратно приставить?} {41269}{}{Только не мои синие замшевые ботинки!} # # target hit in left leg # {41270}{}{Вот и пришел конец Мистеру Хастлу.} {41271}{}{Эта голень все равно уже начинала подгнивать.} {41272}{}{Спасибо за ампутацию, там как раз гангрена началась.} {41273}{}{Эй, теперь я калека.} {41274}{}{Кранты тебе, мой зажигательный хастл.} {41275}{}{Ни у кого нет доски и гвоздей, чтобы обратно это все приделать?} {41276}{}{Кому вообще нужны колени?} {41277}{}{Прощайте, пальцы на ноге!} {41278}{}{Ай, голень!} {41279}{}{Я не чувствую пальцы на ноге!} # # target hit in eyes # {41280}{}{Кажется, мне нужна глазная повязка. Теперь зови меня Ник Опасный.} {41281}{}{А-а-а, дружище, плакал мой единственный глаз горючими слезами.} {41282}{}{Ай, ой, глазик мой!} {41283}{}{Кто погасил весь свет?} {41284}{}{Я положил на тебя глаз. Э, можно теперь мне его вернуть?} {41285}{}{Я все еще могу найти тебя при помощи своего суперслуха.} {41286}{}{Ха! Это был стеклянный глаз!} {41287}{}{Я тебя за это сглажу!} {41288}{}{Мама? У меня в глазах темнеет.} {41289}{}{Я тебе щас покажу глаз!} # # target hit in groin # {41290}{}{Если бы среди гулей были женщины, мне бы пришлось на тебя обидеться.} {41291}{}{Не выписывать мне больше свое имя на снегу.} {41292}{}{Кто-нибудь хочет яйцо всмятку?} {41293}{}{У меня все равно никогда не получалось петь басом.} {41294}{}{Ой-вэй!} {41295}{}{Мазел тов!} {41296}{}{Меня вообще-то устраивала жизнь без обрезания.} {41297}{}{Думаешь, *это* разрушит мой имидж?} {41298}{}{Из жеребца в мерина одним ударом.} {41299}{}{Кажется, теперь я смогу охранять гарем.} # # running away # {41300}{}{Ой-ой, предчувствие подсказывает, что пора сматываться.} {41301}{}{Черт, у них криптонит. Пора убираться отсюда.} {41302}{}{Никто мне не говорил, что это может быть опасно!} {41303}{}{Что, ты хочешь сказать, они вооружены?} {41304}{}{Бежи-и-и-и-им!} {41305}{}{Бегите изо всех сил!} {41306}{}{Входящий!!!!!!} {41307}{}{Мои суперсилы не действуют на этого врага!} {41308}{}{Э, мне надо сходить привязать коня.} {41309}{}{Я скоро вернусь. Не жди меня.} {41310}{}{Нет, нет, нет. Иди вперед. Я догоню тебя попозже.} {41311}{}{Я опаздываю к стоматологу. Увидимся позже.} {41312}{}{А потом мы залезаем в гигантского кролика и...} {41313}{}{Господи Иисусе! Бежим!!!} {41314}{}{Ради всего святого, вытащите меня отсюда!} {41315}{}{Только позволь мне это пережить.} {41316}{}{О, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.} {41317}{}{Теперь ноги меня не подведут!} {41318}{}{Я притворюсь пастухом и уведу отсюда стадо!} {41319}{}{Пожалуйста, банан и мороженое} # # moving in to attack # {41320}{}{У меня плохое предчувствие.} {41321}{}{Мое предчувствие говорит, что пора убираться.} {41322}{}{Это всего лишь кролик.} {41323}{}{Какой длины у него зубы?} {41324}{}{Да, это их сильно напугает.} {41325}{}{Берегись, я иду.} {41326}{}{Кто не спрятался, я не виноват!} {41327}{}{Ленни идет на помощь!} {41328}{}{Не издавай гвомких звуков. Мы охотимся на кволиков.} {41329}{}{Не могу сказать, что это такая уж блестящая мысль.} {41330}{}{Ты иди вперед, а я присмотрю за тылом.} {41331}{}{Ну, я не знаю, мне это кажется несколько опасным.} {41332}{}{Это действительно так необходимо?} {41333}{}{Что ж, если это единственный путь...} {41334}{}{Мне просто кажется, что я для этого не совсем подхожу.} {41335}{}{Эй, при этом ведь можно пострадать, знаешь ли.} {41336}{}{А нельзя это решить каким-нибудь другим способом?} {41337}{}{Разве мы не можем жить в мире?} {41338}{}{Кто-нибудь обязательно пострадает. Может быть, даже я.} {41339}{}{Скажи, когда можно будет открыть глаза.} # # attacking # {41340}{}{Хай-Кииба!} {41341}{}{Удар по воротам - гол!} {41342}{}{...и стадион взрывается аплодисментами!} {41343}{}{В страхе трепещите, от могучего Ленни пощады ищите!} {41344}{}{Да, вот так, ну и кто теперь крут?} {41345}{}{Я тебе *так* покажу!} {41346}{}{Я т'я раздавлю!} {41347}{}{Я тебя еще достану, скотина!} {41348}{}{Никто не связывается с *безумным* Ленни.} {41349}{}{Советую тебе прекратить, или я, э-э....} {41350}{}{У меня получилось! Правда, получилось!} {41351}{}{Ты меня ненавидишь. Ты действительно меня ненавидишь!} {41352}{}{Ки-я!} {41353}{}{Теперь тебе придется кое-чему научиться.} {41354}{}{О боже, о господи, о Иисусе.} {41355}{}{Получай!} {41356}{}{И вот так!} {41357}{}{Бум!!} {41358}{}{Бам!!} {41359}{}{Бу-бум!!} # # target being missed # {41360}{}{Хе-хе, обманули дурачка.} {41361}{}{Уф, чуть не попало.} {41362}{}{Эй, осторожнее, ты же можешь в меня попасть.} {41363}{}{Ой-вэй!} {41364}{}{Бе-бере-бе-бе} {41365}{}{Мазила!} {41366}{}{Да!} {41367}{}{Вот отстой!} {41368}{}{Небось неожиданный поворот событий, а?} {41369}{}{Вжик, бум-и-бум-и. Вжик!} {41370}{}{Этот старый гуль оказался проворнее, чем казалось, а?} {41371}{}{Судя по словам, ты и *правда* крутой боец.} {41372}{}{Что это было?} {41373}{}{Тозе мне фокус.} {41374}{}{Это твебует повной концентвации.} {41375}{}{Ты можешь сделать удар и получше, чем *этот*.} {41376}{}{О, ну давай же.} {41377}{}{Это твой лучший удар? Правда, что ли?} {41378}{}{По-моему, ты совсем не стараешься.} {41379}{}{У тебя просто сердце к этому не лежит, так?} # ############################################ # 41600 Marcus ############################################ # # target hit in head # {41600}{}{О-о, мои мозги.} {41601}{}{Боже святый!} {41602}{}{Мой чайник!} {41603}{}{Бывало и хуже.} {41604}{}{Ты называешь это ударом?} {41605}{}{Человече, в тебе много храбрости.} {41606}{}{Хватит разговоров по-хорошему.} {41607}{}{Ладно, с меня хватит. Ты труп.} {41608}{}{Ай-яй-яй!} {41609}{}{Кажется, тебе удалось оторвать мне ухо!} # # target hit in left arm # {41610}{}{Ух!} {41611}{}{Плечевая кость!} {41612}{}{Меня что-то ужалило!} {41613}{}{Кажется, тебе удалось повредить мне подмышку.} {41614}{}{Ладно, это уже не смешно.} {41615}{}{Мой бицепс!} {41616}{}{Мой трицепс!} {41617}{}{Ай, мое запястье.} {41618}{}{Если я больше не смогу печатать, ты труп.} {41619}{}{Я же пишу этой рукой!} # # target hit in right arm # {41620}{}{Ай, я же стреляю этой рукой.} {41621}{}{Мой локоть!} {41622}{}{Матерь божья!} {41623}{}{Мне на учениях доставалось хуже.} {41624}{}{Мне должно быть больно?} {41625}{}{Меня только что пчела ужалила?} {41626}{}{Кажется, меня задело.} {41627}{}{Больно! Черт!} {41628}{}{Мой бицепс!} {41629}{}{Мой трицепс!} # # target hit in torso # {41630}{}{Матерь божья!} {41631}{}{Мне на учениях доставалось хуже.} {41632}{}{Кажется, меня задело.} {41633}{}{Больно! Черт!} {41634}{}{Уф!} {41635}{}{Моя печень!} {41636}{}{Такое ощущение, что мои внутренние органы превратились в студень.} {41637}{}{Позволь мне оказать ответную услугу.} {41638}{}{С меня ХВАТИТ!} {41639}{}{Все еще веселишься?} {41640}{}{Прекрати.} {41641}{}{Неужели ты правда думаешь, что ты крутой боец?} {41642}{}{Насилие никогда ничего не решало.} {41643}{}{Ой!} {41644}{}{Прекрати это.} {41645}{}{Ну, кончилось мое терпение.} {41646}{}{Я НЕ добрый мутант.} {41647}{}{Ай! Прекрати.} {41648}{}{Боже! Мой живот!} {41649}{}{Мое солнечное сплетение!} {41650}{}{Мой аппендикс!} {41651}{}{Чуть-чуть ниже, и не было бы у меня потомства.} {41652}{}{Ты меня сильно раздражаешь.} {41653}{}{Черт побери, только не селезенку!} {41654}{}{Ах ты выдра...} {41655}{}{Прекрати меня бить!} {41656}{}{Ты делаешь большую ошибку.} {41657}{}{:: он хрипит::} {41658}{}{У меня аж дух перехватило!} {41659}{}{Знаешь, нормальный, ты за это заплатишь.} # # target hit in right leg # {41660}{}{Кажется, я буду хромать.} {41661}{}{Ай, бедро.} {41662}{}{Мое колено!} {41663}{}{Повторяю еще раз: прекрати.} {41664}{}{Я растопчу тебя.} {41665}{}{Ай, моя больная нога!} {41666}{}{Теперь будет немного тяжелее надрать тебе задницу.} {41667}{}{Ой!} {41668}{}{Эй!} {41669}{}{Тупой нормал!} # # target hit in left leg # {41670}{}{Матерь!..} {41671}{}{Мое колено!} {41672}{}{Лодыжка!} {41673}{}{Икра!} {41674}{}{Трандец!} {41675}{}{Черт!} {41676}{}{Шрам останется.} {41677}{}{Ой!} {41678}{}{Тупой нормал!} {41679}{}{Эй!} # # target hit in eyes # {41680}{}{Аааа!} {41681}{}{Я ничего не вижу! Я ничего не вижу!} {41682}{}{Моя водянистая влага!} {41683}{}{Моя сетчатка!} {41684}{}{А-арр!} {41685}{}{Доктора мне!} {41686}{}{Мне нужна повязка на глаз!} {41687}{}{Моя роговица!} {41688}{}{Моя радужка!} {41689}{}{Моя водянистая влага!} # # target hit in groin # {41690}{}{Вот дерьмо! Теперь точно детей не будет!} {41691}{}{А-а-а-а-ай!} {41692}{}{Мои яички!} {41693}{}{О... боги...} {41694}{}{Оу. Оу. ОУ!} {41695}{}{Какая боль, какая боль...} {41696}{}{Ужас... ужас...} {41697}{}{::переводит дыхание::} {41698}{}{Это... больно...} {41699}{}{О, плохое тело!} # # running away # {41700}{}{Идите в жопу, парни, а я отправляюсь домой.} {41701}{}{Мне казалось, я не доживу...} {41702}{}{Глупо ::ворчит::} {41703}{}{Стратегическое отступление! Вперед!} {41704}{}{Я НЕ добрый мутант!} {41705}{}{В отступлении нет ничего чести.} {41706}{}{Боже, ну надо же... убегаем.} {41707}{}{Черт. Мне пора идти.} {41708}{}{Это все неправильно.} {41709}{}{Я вас прикрою.} {41710}{}{Давайте двигать!} {41711}{}{Пошли, мужики!} {41712}{}{Выбираемся отсюда!} {41713}{}{Ноги, не подведите меня.} {41714}{}{О боги... если бы меня видели другие мутанты.} {41715}{}{::качает головой и убегает::} {41716}{}{Никогда раньше не приходилось убегать.} {41717}{}{Должно быть, старею.} {41718}{}{Что, черт возьми, я делаю?} {41719}{}{А вот и я...} # # moving in to attack # {41720}{}{У меня припасен для тебя горшок с г...} {41721}{}{Хочешь, а?} {41722}{}{Ты наезжаешь не на того парня.} {41723}{}{Мне это понравится...} {41724}{}{Ноги, руки, голова... все отправится к тебе в задницу.} {41725}{}{Наклоняйся, дружище...} {41726}{}{Это будет очень весело.} {41727}{}{На подходе еще одна надранная задница.} {41728}{}{Идиоты... бежим!} {41729}{}{Давай! Убирайся отсюда!} {41730}{}{Не заставляй меня тебя убивать!} {41731}{}{Будем хвалиться большими пушками, да?} {41732}{}{Вот дерьмо, кажется, ты в меньшинстве.} {41733}{}{А вот и проблемы.} {41734}{}{Пора на прикладе делать еще одну зарубку.} {41735}{}{Уноси ноги, убожество.} {41736}{}{Пушка, познакомься с врагом. Враг, познакомься с пушкой.} {41737}{}{Теперь представь, как этот кулак будет смотреться в твоем горле.} {41738}{}{Тебе будет больно.} {41739}{}{Тебе сейчас будет намного больнее, чем мне.} # # attacking # {41740}{}{Вот... ПОЛУЧАЙ!} {41741}{}{Прямо как в старые времена.} {41742}{}{Голова, познакомься с задницей.} {41743}{}{Умри, говносос.} {41744}{}{Может, ты просто спокойно ляжешь и умрешь?} {41745}{}{Сдаешься?} {41746}{}{Лежать, дерьмоед!} {41747}{}{Представь себе, что ты маленькая девочка!} {41748}{}{Нравится?} {41749}{}{Хочешь еще?} {41750}{}{Получай.} {41751}{}{Люди никогда не учатся.} {41752}{}{Иногда я так устаю от насилия.} {41753}{}{У тебя есть родственники?} {41754}{}{Когда тебя в последний раз шлепали по заду?} {41755}{}{Крис Авеллон любит тебя!} {41756}{}{Вот тебе дружеский привет от мутанта.} {41757}{}{Счастливо, дружище.} {41758}{}{Передавай привет святому Петру.} {41759}{}{Буду резать, буду бить...} # # target being missed # {41760}{}{Это все, что ты можешь?} {41761}{}{Дай мне знать, когда станет страшно.} {41762}{}{Следующий.} {41763}{}{Твой ход.} {41764}{}{Бац! И мимо!} {41765}{}{Вы, люди, когда-нибудь сдаетесь?} {41766}{}{(Зевает)} {41767}{}{Любители.} {41768}{}{Стрельба по мишеням, малыш.} {41769}{}{Не сдавайся. Может, когда-нибудь ты в меня попадешь.} {41770}{}{Когда начнется действие?} {41771}{}{Мне бы стаканчик чего-нибудь прохладительного. Как-то здесь скучновато.} {41772}{}{Где же все веселье?} {41773}{}{О! Так ты в МЕНЯ целишься!} {41774}{}{Где тебя учили так классно промахиваться?} {41775}{}{Спасибо, попробуй еще раз.} {41776}{}{Не, не так.} {41777}{}{::смотрит на часы::} {41778}{}{Разве есть смысл в этом насилии?} {41779}{}{Может, просто помиримся?} # ############################################ # 42000 Myron ############################################ # # target hit in head # {42000}{}{игнорируй боль в голове игнорируй боль в голове} {42001}{}{А-ай! У меня все лицо в крови! Помогите! Стимуляторов! Помогите!} {42002}{}{МОЯ ГОЛОВА! МОЯ ГОЛОВА! МЕНЯ РАНИЛИ В ГОЛОВУ! ПОМОГИТЕ! ПОМОГИТЕ!} {42003}{}{О-о-о. Так снижаются очки интеллекта.} {42004}{}{Это куски моего мозга у меня в руках?} {42005}{}{Куда делось мое ухо?} {42006}{}{О-о-о! Мое первое ранение в голову! Никогда я... ай. А-а-й. А-А-АЙ.} {42007}{}{Эй! А что мое ухо делает на земле?!} {42008}{}{Либо мне попали по голове, либо у меня сильнейшая мигрень в жизни.} {42009}{}{Мое лицо! Мое прекрасное прыщавое пучеглазое лицо!} # # target hit in left arm # {42010}{}{игнорируй боль в руке игнорируй боль в руке} {42011}{}{А-а-й! У меня вся рука в крови! Помогите! Стимуляторы сюда! Помогите!} {42012}{}{МОЯ РУКА! МОЯ РУКА! МЕНЯ РАНИЛИ В РУКУ! ПОМОГИТЕ! ПОМОГИТЕ!} {42013}{}{Только не в левую! Это моя рабочая рука!} {42014}{}{Только не рука! Ладошка! Любимая моя! Ответь мне, милая!} {42015}{}{А-а-ай! Прямо в подмышку! Я... мне... мне... нельзя... смеяться...} {42016}{}{А-а-ай! Я не чувствую левую руку!} {42017}{}{*У-ух*... левая рука... словно в огне...} # # target hit in right arm # {42020}{}{игнорируй боль в руке игнорируй боль в руке} {42021}{}{А-а-й! У меня вся рука в крови! Помогите! Стимуляторы сюда! Помогите!} {42022}{}{МОЯ РУКА! МОЯ РУКА! МЕНЯ РАНИЛИ В РУКУ! ПОМОГИТЕ! ПОМОГИТЕ!} {42023}{}{Только не рука! Ладошка! Любимая моя! Ответь мне, милая!} {42024}{}{А-а-ай! Прямо в подмышку! Я... мне... мне... нельзя... смеяться...} {42025}{}{А-а-ай! Я не чувствую правую руку!} {42026}{}{*У-ух*... правая рука... словно в огне...} {42027}{}{Только не правую руку! Я использую ее по выходным!} # # target hit in torso # {42030}{}{игнорируй боль в груди игнорируй боль в груди} {42031}{}{Мой карман!} {42032}{}{*У-ух*... эй... это же... была... моя последняя чистая рубашка.} {42033}{}{А-а-ай! У меня вся грудь в крови! Помогите! Стимуляторы сюда! На помощь!} {42034}{}{МОЯ ГРУДЬ! МОЯ ГРУДЬ! МЕНЯ РАНИЛИ В ГРУДЬ! ПОМОГИТЕ! ПОМОГИТЕ!} {42035}{}{*У-ух*... грудь... словно в огне...} {42036}{}{Что, черт возьми, вся эта кровь... делает... на... моей... груди...*уххх*} {42037}{}{*У-уфф* Вышибло... дух... из... меня...} {42038}{}{Если мой карманный калькулятор сломан, я тебя уничтожу.} {42039}{}{Кажется, у меня только что треснул позвоночник.} {42040}{}{Надеюсь, что на полу - не моя селезенка.} {42041}{}{Так ВОТ как выглядят мои кишки.} {42042}{}{По... крайней... мере... у меня... осталось... еще одно... легкое...} {42043}{}{Что, черт возьми, за дыра зияет у меня в груди?} {42044}{}{Моя грудь! Моя грудь, так же ж твою в бога душу!} {42045}{}{Кажется, моя грудь стала впалой.} {42046}{}{А-а-а-ай! Селезенка! Моя селезе-енка!} {42047}{}{Еще одна селезенка?! Черт, да сколько у меня их?!} {42048}{}{Мне только что приснилось, что кто-то ударил меня в грудь... ой-ой.} {42049}{}{У меня из груди пузыри идут. Это не очень хорошо.} {42050}{}{Надеюсь, сердце не задело. Постой... не-а, задело.} {42051}{}{Прекрасно. Еще кровь. Пря-а-а-амо из груди. Ах-хуительно.} {42052}{}{Минуточку, мне надо уделать кровью весь пол.} {42053}{}{Ничто так не оживит твой день, как зияющая рана на груди.} {42054}{}{Это у меня ребра так затрещали?} {42055}{}{У-уф... Такое чувство, будто кто-то вскрыл мне грудную клетку... ой-ой.} {42056}{}{Откуда, черт возьми, взялась эта зияющая дыра у меня в груди?} {42057}{}{*Грррррр*... кто-нибудь... подайте... мне... аптечку...} {42058}{}{Ну... этот фонтан крови у меня из груди доказывает, что у меня высокое давление.} {42059}{}{} # # target hit in right leg # {42060}{}{игнорируй боль в ноге игнорируй боль в ноге} {42061}{}{А-а-ай! У меня вся нога в крови! Помогите! Стимуляторы сюда! На помощь!} {42062}{}{МОЯ НОГА! МОЯ НОГА! МЕНЯ РАНИЛИ В НОГУ! ПОМОГИТЕ! ПОМОГИТЕ!} {42063}{}{А-а-ай! Я не чувствую правую ногу!} {42064}{}{Оу-у-у! Бедро!} {42065}{}{*У-ух*... правая нога... словно в огне...} {42066}{}{О нет! Только не по ноге! Не-е-е-ет!} {42067}{}{Скоро тебе позвонит мой ортопед!} {42068}{}{А-ай! Это была моя нога. Придется уползать отсюда на зубах.} # # target hit in left leg # {42070}{}{игнорируй боль в ноге игнорируй боль в ноге} {42071}{}{А-а-ай! У меня вся нога в крови! Помогите! Стимуляторы сюда! На помощь!} {42072}{}{МОЯ НОГА! МОЯ НОГА! МЕНЯ РАНИЛИ В НОГУ! ПОМОГИТЕ! ПОМОГИТЕ!} {42073}{}{А-а-ай! Я не чувствую левую ногу!} {42074}{}{Оу-у-у! Бедро!} {42075}{}{*У-ух*... левая нога... словно в огне...} {42076}{}{О нет! Только не по ноге! Не-е-е-ет!} {42077}{}{Скоро тебе позвонит мой ортопед!} {42078}{}{А-ай! Это была моя нога. Придется уползать отсюда на зубах.} # # target hit in eyes # {42080}{}{М-м-мне... п-п-п-попало в г-глаз...} {42081}{}{Мой глаз! Мой глаз! Помогите! Кто-нибудь!} {42082}{}{А-ай! Я ничего не вижу! Помогите! Стимулятор сюда! Помогите!} {42083}{}{МОЙ ГЛАЗ! МОЙ ГЛАЗ!} {42084}{}{Я ничего не вижу! И не из-за мастурбации!} {42085}{}{О-о-ой! Мой глаз! Мой глаз!} {42086}{}{А-а-ай! Меня ранили в глаз! Все смотрите на меня!} {42087}{}{Кровь из глаза! Вот дерьмо!} {42088}{}{Великолепно. Так снижаются очки восприятия.} {42089}{}{Кто-нибудь может мне сказать, это был мой глаз или просто что-то вылетело из головы?} # # target hit in groin # {42090}{}{игнорируй боль в паху игнорируй боль в паху} {42091}{}{Только не по яйцам!} {42092}{}{А-а-ай! Мне отстрелили морковку!} {42093}{}{Я Фаринелли!} {42094}{}{пожалуйста пусть с яйцами все будет нормально пожалуйста пусть все будет нормально} {42095}{}{Помогите! Меня ранили в пах! Помогите!} {42096}{}{Когда боль из паха дойдет до мозга, мне понадобится не меньше пятнадцати стимуляторов.} {42097}{}{Прямо в пах! Малыш Майрон... поговори со мной, дружище! Скажи хоть что-нибудь!} {42098}{}{Похоже, мне понадобится протез, когда я снова пойду в публичный дом...} {42099}{}{Удар по яйцам - МОЯ фишка. Спасибо большое.} # # running away # {42100}{}{Нас ТАК отодрали.} {42101}{}{Нас ТАК отымели.} {42102}{}{Игра окончена, дружище! Игра окончена!} {42103}{}{Вот дерьмо! Я сматываюсь!} {42104}{}{Не делай мне больно! Не делай мне больно!} {42105}{}{А-а-ай! У меня искра в волосах! Вытащи ее! Вытащи ее!} {42106}{}{На все эти драки намного веселее смотреть со стороны.} {42107}{}{Давайте мне все свои деньги, и я пойду проверю запасной выход!} {42108}{}{Иди вперед! Я прикрою тебя! Правда!} {42109}{}{Сюда! Я вижу бой в другом направлении! Пойду разберусь!} {42110}{}{Мне надо сматываться отсюда, черт возьми.} {42111}{}{Не бей меня! У меня гемофилия!} {42112}{}{Не бей меня! Не бей меня!} {42113}{}{Пора стать тыловым наблюдателем...} {42114}{}{Надо было прихватить аэрозоль от астмы. Кажется, сейчас будет приступ.} {42115}{}{А-а-ай!} {42116}{}{Надо убираться отсюда надо убираться отсюда надо убираться отсюда} {42117}{}{Ноги, только не подведите!} # # moving in to attack # {42120}{}{Последняя моя драка была в пятом классе.} {42121}{}{Я прямо позади тебя!} {42122}{}{Я прикрываю тебе спину!} {42123}{}{Все эти драки куда веселее смотрятся со стороны...} {42124}{}{Я предпочитаю быть наблюдателем с тыла.} {42125}{}{Рок-н-ролл! Что бы это ни значило.} {42126}{}{Я оторву тебе голову и... э... вот дерьмо, остальное не помню.} {42127}{}{Значит, так: я оторву тебе шею, насру в голову... епта, опять не то.} {42128}{}{Я тя уделаю, как дешевую шлюху.} {42129}{}{Кто-нибудь меня прикрывает? Хоть кто-нибудь?!} {42130}{}{Ки-и-ия!!!} {42131}{}{Пустите меня к ним! Пустите!} {42132}{}{Майрон! Ах он ублю...} {42133}{}{Хорошо, что все эти годы, потраченные на AD&D, научили меня кое-чему насчет храбрости.} # # attacking # {42140}{}{Смотри не помри от передоза.} {42141}{}{У тебя много опыта?} {42142}{}{Выкуси!} {42143}{}{Везет тебе, а, ушлепок?} {42144}{}{Де Ниро однажды такое делал в старом фильме...} {42145}{}{Я тя уделаю, как дешевую шлюху.} {42146}{}{Э... получай!} {42147}{}{Э... вот тебе!} {42148}{}{Хочешь узнать, кто такой Майрон, да? Тогда... э... сейчас УЗНАЕШЬ! Да!} {42149}{}{Меня кто-нибудь прикрывает?! Хоть кто-нибудь?!} {42150}{}{Тебе повезло, что я хлюпик и вешу 10 кг, иначе на твоем месте сейчас был бы труп.} {42151}{}{Пожалуйста умри пожалуйста умри пожалуйста умри} {42152}{}{Я работаю, как лошадь, а дерусь... ну, вообще-то, не так много я и работаю. Проехали.} {42153}{}{Все эти драки и правда лучше наблюдать со стороны.} {42154}{}{Мне все еще кажется, что лучше быть наблюдателем с тыла.} {42155}{}{Можешь взять двухнедельный отпуск и поцеловать мою белоснежную ЗАДНИЦУ.} {42156}{}{Поверить не могу, что я участвую в бою.} {42157}{}{Последняя моя драка была в пятом классе.} {42158}{}{Кусок оказался не по зубам, да, жопа с ушами?} {42159}{}{Умри! Э, пожалуйста?..} # # target being missed # {42160}{}{Уй!} {42161}{}{А-а-ай... Ой, погоди, мимо же. Забудь этот крик.} {42162}{}{А вот фиг!} {42163}{}{Это было СЛИШКОМ близко...} {42164}{}{Кто-нибудь мне поможет? Пожалуйста!} {42165}{}{По-моему, я описался.} {42166}{}{Помогите! Меня почти ранило!} {42167}{}{Не делай мне больно! Не делай мне больно!} {42168}{}{Не нападай на меня! Не нападай на меня!} {42169}{}{Мне еще рано умирать мне еще рано умирать мне еще рано умирать} {42170}{}{Пожалуйста переключись на кого-нибудь еще пожалуйста переключись на кого-нибудь еще} {42171}{}{Ух ты. Моя коронная увертка.} {42172}{}{Эй! Ты, что, меня убить хочешь?! Прекрати немедленно!} {42173}{}{Нет, не надо! Не надо... ой, фу. Мимо.} {42174}{}{Мне понадобится смена белья, когда этот бой кончится.} {42175}{}{Может, все спокойно обсудим?} {42176}{}{Ха! Мимо, дерьмо собачье!} {42177}{}{Бам!} # ############################################ # 44000 Robo-Brain (Idiot/Chimp) ############################################ # # target hit in head # {44000}{}{Бззз!} # # target hit in left arm # {44010}{}{Вжжжжж!} # # target hit in right arm # {44020}{}{Взззззззззззз!} # # target hit in torso # {44030}{}{Жжжж!} # # target hit in right leg # {44060}{}{Пфффф!} # # target hit in left leg # {44070}{}{Мфффффф!} # # target hit in eyes # {44080}{}{Бух!} # # target hit in groin # {44090}{}{Ба-ац!} # # running away # {44100}{}{БА - НА - НЫ} {44101}{}{Назад в джунгли} # # moving in to attack #The chimpanzee and abnormal brain will not attack # ############################################ # 44400 Robo-Brain (Human/Cybernetic) ############################################ # # target hit in Brain Casing # {44400}{}{Мозговой отсек поврежден} {44401}{}{Утечка в мозговом отсеке} {44402}{}{Уровень жидкости снижается} {44403}{}{Связь с мозгом нарушена} {44404}{}{Активность мозговых волн временно прекращена} {44405}{}{Показания ЭЭГ ухудшаются} {44406}{}{Внутренние датчики показывают повреждение мозга} {44407}{}{Обнаружена трещина в мозговом отсеке} {44408}{}{Давление биогеля падает. Возможно отключение} # # target hit in left manipulator # {44410}{}{Удар в левый расширитель} {44411}{}{Поврежден левый манипулятор} {44412}{}{Оценка повреждений левого манипулятора} {44413}{}{Манипулятор не функционирует} # # target hit in right manipulator # {44420}{}{Датчики фиксируют повреждение правого манипулятора} {44421}{}{Сбой в работе сервопривода манипулятора} {44422}{}{Вращательный механизм сильно поврежден} {44423}{}{Системы восстановления показывают повреждение левого отводящего контура} # # target hit in frame # {44430}{}{Начинаю восстановление} {44431}{}{Удар в автогироконтроллер. Компенсирую} {44432}{}{Гидравлическое давление падает. В резервуарах обнаружена утечка} {44433}{}{Вторичные реле повреждены. Перенастройка параметров для компенсации} {44434}{}{Повреждена обратная связь с основным интерфейсом. Активация резервных систем} {44435}{}{Обмотки дросселя повреждены. Требуется замена детали} {44436}{}{Сбой в работе систем} {44437}{}{Системы питания неустойчивы. Активирую резервное питание} {44438}{}{Нарушена целостность главного корпуса. Вскрыты основные платы} {44439}{}{Блок регулировки питания поврежден. Производительность 75%} # # target hit in right motivator # {44460}{}{Удар в правый двигатель. Повреждения минимальны} {44461}{}{Правое шасси выбито} {44462}{}{Правое приводное колесо повреждено} {44463}{}{Удар в правый протектор} # # target hit in left motivator # {44470}{}{Удар в левый двигатель. Повреждения минимальны} {44471}{}{Левое шасси выбито} {44472}{}{Левое приводное колесо повреждено} {44473}{}{Удар в левый протектор} # # target hit in the sensors # {44480}{}{Удар в оптический приемник. Попытка компенсировать} {44481}{}{Линза на главных датчиках повреждена. Переключение на инфракрасные датчики} {44482}{}{Удар по видеосканерам. Разрешение изображения уменьшено} {44483}{}{Системы целенаведения повреждены. Автонаведение отключено} # # target hit in regulator # {44490}{}{Удар в регулятор. Уровень жидкости падает} {44491}{}{Обнаружено повреждение регулятора} {44492}{}{Регулятор сгорел. Перераспределение функций} # # running away # {44500}{}{Включение программы самосохранения} {44501}{}{Анализ противника завершен. Рекомендуемый план атаки: отступление} {44502}{}{Возвращение на завод для восстановления} {44503}{}{Запуск протокола эвакуации} {44504}{}{Анализ боя завершен: рекомендуется отступление} {44505}{}{Отступаю} {44506}{}{Выполняю маневры уклонения} {44507}{}{Покидаю вражескую территорию} # # moving in to attack # {44520}{}{Анализ противника} {44521}{}{Переход на позицию для атаки} {44522}{}{Цель зафиксирована} {44523}{}{Оценка степени опасности цели} {44524}{}{Переключение в боевой режим} {44525}{}{Выбрана цель для уничтожения} {44526}{}{Сканирование способностей противника. Перенастройка шаблона атаки с целью компенсации} {44527}{}{Сокращение расстояния до оптимального} {44528}{}{Подхожу на расстояние удара} # # attacking # {44540}{}{Переключение в боевой режим} {44541}{}{Начата атака по шаблону Омега} {44542}{}{Уничтожение противника} {44543}{}{Начат цикл атаки} {44544}{}{Фиксирование цели подтверждено} {44545}{}{Атакую цель} {44546}{}{Оптимальное расстояние достигнуто} {44547}{}{Возобновление атаки цели} {44548}{}{Начинаю атаку} {44549}{}{Нейтрализация угрозы} # # target being missed # {44560}{}{Цель не повреждена} {44561}{}{Датчики показывают, что вражеская цель не повреждена} {44562}{}{Нанесен отрицательный урон. Настройка сканеров целенаведения} {44563}{}{Противник не поврежден. Калибровка сенсоров целенаведения} {44564}{}{Ошибка. Сбой в работе сенсоров целенаведения} {44565}{}{Анализ стрельбы... исправления внесены} {44566}{}{Вражеская цель не повреждена} # ############################################ # 44800 Goris ############################################ # # target hit in head # {44800}{}{У меня крепкий череп, но все равно больно!} {44801}{}{Чертовски сильно болит голова.} {44802}{}{Ой. Только не по голове!} {44803}{}{Я тоже умею стрелять в голову, знаешь ли!} {44804}{}{А-а-а! Голова кружится...} # # target hit in left arm # {44810}{}{Я убью тебя другой рукой.} {44811}{}{Мне хватит и одной руки, чтобы искалечить тебя!} {44812}{}{Мне эта рука все равно не нужна.} {44813}{}{Оух! Мне нужна повязка.} {44814}{}{Одной руки нет, одна осталась!} # # target hit in right arm # {44820}{}{Эй, я же этой рукой дерусь!} {44821}{}{Черт, как болит рука!} {44822}{}{Чтобы разобраться с такими, как ты, мне хватит и одной руки.} {44823}{}{Правая рука... аргх!} {44824}{}{Ты ранишь мою руку, я отрываю твою!} # # target hit in torso # {44830}{}{Уф... не могу... дышать.} {44831}{}{После такого я недосчитаюсь пары ребер.} {44832}{}{Оуф! Ненавижу огнестрельные раны.} {44833}{}{Аррргх! Боль в груди!} {44834}{}{Солнечное сплетение... уй, как же больно!} {44835}{}{Ты дерешься или просто пытаешься привлечь мое внимание?} {44836}{}{Дай мне знать, если должно было быть больно. Я поплачу.} {44837}{}{Это тебя мамочка научила так драться?} {44838}{}{Оо, какая боль (зевает). Пожалуйста, больше не бей меня.} {44839}{}{Ты называешь это ударом? Позволь мне показать тебе, как это делается.} {44840}{}{За это я надеру тебе задницу.} {44841}{}{Ух ты! Меня что-то ужалило.} {44842}{}{Стоило из-за этого покидать убежище!} {44843}{}{Мне понадобится отпуск.} {44844}{}{Ууйиу! Больно же!} {44845}{}{А мне совсем не больно} {44846}{}{Ну и где же стимулятор, когда он так нужен?} {44847}{}{Как только я снова смогу двигаться, я тебе покажу} {44848}{}{Я не воспринимаю боль!} {44849}{}{Я из твоего лица кашу сделаю!} # # target hit in right leg # {44860}{}{Отлично. Я буду единственным хромающим Когтем смерти.} {44861}{}{Оу! Моя нога...} {44862}{}{За это ты мне заплатишь собственной ногой.} {44863}{}{Я буду скучать по этой ноге...} {44864}{}{Мне хватит и одной ноги, чтобы убить тебя.} # # target hit in left leg # {44870}{}{Отлично. Нога отнялась.} {44871}{}{Черт! Нога...} {44872}{}{Только не в ногу... я же не смогу нормально ходить.} {44873}{}{Ты калечишь мою ногу, я калечу твою.} {44874}{}{А-а-а! Колено болит!} # # target hit in eyes # {44880}{}{Ничего не вижу!} {44881}{}{Только не по глазам!} {44882}{}{Кровь... в глазах... не вижу ничего.} {44883}{}{Я не вижу тебя, но чувствую твой запах.} {44884}{}{После такого мне понадобятся очки!} # # target hit in groin # {44890}{}{Бить в пах - это так низко!} {44891}{}{Не смей... бить... ниже.... пояса!} {44892}{}{Это грязный прием. А что, если я ударю тебя в пах?} {44893}{}{НЕНАВИЖУ выстрелы в пах! А-а...} {44894}{}{Выстрел в пах... хорошо, что я не человек!} # # running away # {44900}{}{Пора линять!} {44901}{}{Я ухожу!} {44902}{}{Отступаем!} {44903}{}{Назад!} {44904}{}{Я сматываюсь!} {44905}{}{Ноги, только не подведите!} {44906}{}{С дороги, я ухожу!} {44907}{}{Я не удираю, это стратегическое отступление.} {44908}{}{Мне надоело все это дерьмо!} {44909}{}{Мне нужно убираться отсюда!} # # moving in to attack # {44920}{}{Подойди сюда, и я тебя ударю!} {44921}{}{Теперь ты не уйдешь!} {44922}{}{Либо ты, либо я... и я выбираю тебя!} {44923}{}{Настало время твоих похорон!} {44924}{}{Подойди и получи!} {44925}{}{Приготовься отправиться в ад!} {44926}{}{Попрощайся со своей задницей, пока есть такая возможность.} {44927}{}{Я раскрашу тебя в красный цвет!} {44928}{}{Время для вечеринки!} {44929}{}{Я наступаю!} {44930}{}{Увидимся на линии фронта!} {44931}{}{Пора заняться кое-кем лично!} {44932}{}{Вперед и открыть огонь!} {44933}{}{Я стану твоим проклятьем, как чума для человечества!} {44934}{}{Пора приступить к физическим контактам!} {44935}{}{Познакомимся поближе.} {44936}{}{Подонки, вперед!} {44937}{}{Входящий!} {44938}{}{Есть цель. Наведение!} {44939}{}{Приближается буря!} # # attacking # {44940}{}{Я сделаю тебе больно... очень!} {44941}{}{Тебе будет намного больнее, чем мне!} {44942}{}{Напади на другого прежде, чем он нападет на тебя!} {44943}{}{Если какая-то часть твоего тела еще не болит, то она следующая!} {44944}{}{Контактный спорт. Обожаю!} {44945}{}{Скажи мне, как тебя зовут, и я свяжусь с твоими родственниками.} {44946}{}{Когтей смерти так называют благодаря мне! Я приношу смерть!} {44947}{}{Лучше давать, чем получать!} {44948}{}{Надеюсь, тебе все это нравится не меньше, чем мне!} {44949}{}{Больно было? Если нет, в следующий раз наверняка будет.} {44950}{}{У нас здесь раненый!} {44951}{}{Когда я закончу, простой стимулятор тебе не поможет.} {44952}{}{Надеюсь, у тебя есть медицинская страховка. Тебе она понадобится.} {44953}{}{Здесь дыра и там дыра, дырок хренова гора...} {44954}{}{Мне все равно, кто это начал, но я это закончу!} {44955}{}{Обожаю звук разрывающейся плоти, а ты?} {44956}{}{Это еще цветочки, ягодки впереди.} {44957}{}{Просто точу коготки.} {44958}{}{Уупс! Надеюсь, тебе это было не нужно!} {44959}{}{Если ты упадешь и больше не встанешь, я уйду!} # # target being missed # {44960}{}{Тебе сильно поможет, если я не буду двигаться?} {44961}{}{Очки. Тебе нужно купить очки.} {44962}{}{Хочешь, я нарисую для тебя мишень?} {44963}{}{Почему ты целишься туда, когда я здесь?} {44964}{}{Надеюсь, ты не хочешь этим профессионально заниматься.} {44965}{}{Как можно промахнуться мимо такой огромной цели, как я?} {44966}{}{Ха! Агрр грррррр пффффф! (Так звучит насмешка у Когтей Смерти)} {44967}{}{Проворный я говнюк, да?} {44968}{}{Радуйся, что твоя мамочка этого не видела.} {44969}{}{Тебе серьезно стоит подумать над тренировками.} {44970}{}{Как унизительно. Обещаю никому не рассказывать, какие у тебя кривые руки.} {44971}{}{Так тебя специально учили промахиваться мимо цели?} {44972}{}{Неужели это тебя не бесит?} {44973}{}{Не плачь. Может, в следующий раз повезет.} {44974}{}{Отлично, дорогуша. Что ты изобразишь на бис?} {44975}{}{Это был блестящий пример того, как следует промахиваться мимо цели.} {44976}{}{Я начинаю думать, что ты просто для этого не годишься.} {44977}{}{Ты хочешь заставить меня лопнуть со смеху?} {44978}{}{Кто-то попал пальцем в небо!} {44979}{}{Что, так сложно попасть?} # ############################################################### # # Added After Localized text sent. # ############################################################### # ############################################ # 60000 Cyberdog (Combat Messages) ############################################ # # running away # {60000}{}{Блокирование системы нападения.} # # moving in to attack # {60020}{}{Запуск системы нападения.} # # attacking # {60040}{}{Гррр. Щелк. Щелк. Гав!} {60041}{}{Грр! Щелк. Гав!} # # target being missed # {60060}{}{Уклонение от атаки успешно.} # За кулисами * Данный файл составлен из [[COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout)|файла Fallout]], который составлял Скотт Бенни. В дальнейшем он проверялся и редактировался Крисом Тейлором, Леонардом Боярским и Джейсоном Андерсоном. И только потом он он уже был перезаписан для Fallout 2 Фергюсом УркхартомЗаметка в COMBATAI.MSG: Version 1.0 May 13, 1997 Scott Bennie 1.1 May 14, 1997 Chris Taylor (edits and line number change) 1.2 June 19, 1997 Leonard, Jason, Chris (edits)Заметка в COMBATAI.MSG для Fallout 2: Version 2.0 July 29, 1998 Feargus Urquhart — modified for Fallout 2, most text has been rearranged, however some lines were still authored by the above people.. Примечания en:COMBATAI.MSG (Fallout 2) Категория:Игровые файлы Fallout 2